Bits and Bobs
by cjh4ever
Summary: A collection of short, one-off stories. They feature all characters in all sorts of situations.
1. Letting Off Steam At Christmas

****

Letting Off Steam at Christmas

_Jack has some pet_ hates _..._

**

* * *

**

Jack Harkness was trying out a new weapon, one he'd seized from a visiting Newok. The creature had had the effrontery to claim diplomatic immunity and that had irritated Jack intensely when his mood was none too good in the first place. As a result the weapon was in his hand and the Newok was in the cells. Jack aimed at the target, which he'd changed from the usual Weevil. Four targets were lined up at increasing distances away from him and each had a different face on it, copies of photographs he'd printed out earlier.

He looked through the sight and the face of Owen Harper came into focus. Jack smiled, he was so looking forward to this. He lovingly squeezed the trigger and pure energy shot from the barrel and the face was obliterated in an instant. The backwash of heat surprised Jack and he pulled back a pace or two.

"What's he done to piss you off now?" called Gwen Cooper. She was standing behind the barrier at the entrance to the firing range, gaze level.

"If I hear _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _or_ Frosty the Snowman _one more time I swear it'll be him I vaporise." He said this with a grim smile.

"I'm with you on that," she agreed, walking towards him. "Can't you turn off the speakers from his PC?"

"I wish I could. Had Tosh working on it all day yesterday and all this morning and even she can't figure out how he's doing it." He shrugged, "And it's only 7 December. What's it going to be like for the next fortnight?"

She shuddered at the thought. "Maybe if we ignore it, he'll stop?" She did not sound confident.

He just gave her a pitying look and checked the weapon. It was fully charged again and he moved back to his position, taking aim at the second target.

"Hold on." She put an arm on his and took a long look at the target. "Who's that?"

"Prince Albert, husband of Queen Victoria." He grinned and pulled the trigger and another target was gone. He saw her puzzled look. "It's because of him we have all the Christmas palaver. He introduced trees and cards. Well, not sure about the cards but he'll do. Because of him I'm being bombarded with the things. Little snowy scenes and robins and women with babies. Ugh."

She laughed. "Did you ever meet Charles Dickens?" He shook his head. "Oh, thought he had you in mind when he created Scrooge." She looked at the next target and her eyes widened. "Me? What have I done? I deliberately didn't send you a card after all the fuss you've been making and I haven't bought you a present either. Again, as per your orders." She stood with arms crossed staring at him.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Oh, you're one of the worst of my Christmas hates." He checked the weapon again, not quite charged.

"Why?"

"Because you volunteered to work on Christmas Day. I always work then - alone. So I can avoid the ersatz gaiety and bonhomie. I can sit here in the Hub and quietly do a jigsaw puzzle. I like them, they're relaxing and I've treated myself to a new 2,000 piece one. It'll take me all day. And now you're going to be here, just because you want to avoid Christmas with your soon to be in-laws." He turned, took aim and fired. Her smiling face dissolved.

She laughed, an unrestrained sound that echoed off the brick tunnel. "I don't want to spoil your fun, tame as it is, and surely the Hub is big enough for both us fugitives."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to read the new Sue Grafton in peace and quiet, scoff some Ferrero Rocher and down a bottle of red. You want to do your puzzle. I'll toss you for the Boardroom."

"It's yours. I prefer my office." He stuck out a hand and they shook on it, both grinning broadly.

"There, see. You didn't have to use me for target practice." She turned to the last target and her mouth opened in a surprised 'O'. "Ianto?" she queried.

"Yep." Jack checked the weapon.

"Why?"

"Because he's having his parents to lunch this year."

She waited but no more information was forthcoming. "And? What is it? Has he asked you to go too?"

Jack looked at her with scorn, "You're kidding. Made it very clear I wasn't welcome."

"And you wanted to go?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, of course I didn't. For the past three weeks he's been writing lists. Lists of presents to buy. Lists of food to buy. Lists of what he has to do: put up decorations, clean the flat, shampoo the dog."

"He hasn't got a dog."

Jack carried on, ignoring her, "Christmas card lists. Timetable lists: when has to pick them up, when to put the turkey in the oven, put the sprouts on. He is driving me mad with his lists!" He swung the weapon up and fired from the hip, the whole target disappearing in a burst of energy.

There was a discreet cough from behind them. "Excuse me. It's time for your call to the Prime Minister," Ianto announced.

"How long have you been there?" asked Jack, swinging round to look at him.

"Long enough to see you kill me in effigy."

There was silence between them and Gwen's eyes flicked from one to the other. Were they really mad at one another?

Jack put down the weapon. "Clean up down here," he said as he walked to the door.

"I'll put it on my list," replied Ianto.

Gwen spluttered with laughter, Jack shot him a dirty look that dissolved into a broad grin while Ianto maintained a straight face but there was a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

_Merry Christmas_


	2. House Hunting

**House Hunting**

_In this story, Ianto has to find a new flat and seeks help from his colleagues It's set vaguely in early second season._

* * *

Gwen looked up from her desk and saw Ianto staring into space. He was stood near the door to Jack's office with a half-filled black sack in his hand. She followed the man's gaze but he was just staring at the wall. "Ianto?" she called quietly, thinking she might startle him. "Ianto," she said louder when he did not respond. He snapped out of his reverie and looked across at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said after a moment when he recalled where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He smiled tightly and went back to collecting up the rubbish that had accumulated round Owen's desk.

She watched him for a minute or two but he seemed back to normal, though he had been acting strange all day. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and went back to the report she was attempting to write on the encounter with the Ambriglians the day before. She went on with this for a while and was in full flow when she heard a small cough beside her. She glanced round, irritated at being interrupted when the words were finally coming freely.

"What is it, Ianto?" she asked a bit sharply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said. "I wondered if I could have a word, a private word."

She immediately stopped typing and looked at him properly. She was wrong, he wasn't back to his normal self after all. He had been preoccupied all morning and had forgotten to order lunch which was unprecedented. Instead, he'd had to rush to the local Tesco and grab sandwiches and wraps for them all which had not suited Owen who complained bitterly about the lack of hot food.

"Of course you can. What's up?" Her mind immediately went to Jack. Was that enigmatic boss of theirs playing around again? She wouldn't put it past him. However, he had seemed more settled with Ianto since he'd got back from … wherever he'd been with his Doctor.

Ianto pulled over a chair and sat down, the black sack hanging from his hands unnoticed. "Do you know of any flats to rent?"

That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "Flats? Uh, not off hand. Why?"

"I have to get out of mine by the end of the week. I had something lined up but it's just fallen through and I have nowhere to go."

He looked so forlorn Gwen reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's not that bad, is it? You can stay here, with Jack. And there's plenty of room to store your stuff." She waved a hand around airily to encompass the huge expanse of the Hub.

"I know," he admitted, his face a picture of misery. "But I don't want that. I spend too much time here anyway. And," he hesitated, "and I'd like to have somewhere away from Jack." He looked at her and saw her questioning glaze. "Oh, we're all right. But he can be .."

"A bit much?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel that if I stay around him any longer I'll disappear. He can be … claustrophobic, smothering." He smiled wanly.

"I understand. You can always crash at my place, though it'd have to be on the couch and it may not be very comfortable for long. How about Tosh or Owen? They've got new places. Maybe they've got some room."

"Maybe but I really want a place of my own. Oh well, if you hear of anything?" He stood up.

"I'll keep an eye out, ask around." She patted his arm, "I'm sure we'll find you somewhere."

-ooOoo-

Later that evening Jack leant over Ianto's chair and kissed the back of his neck. "Not now, Jack."

"What? Ianto!"

"I'm busy." Ianto was seated at his desk, busily trawling through websites looking for immediate accommodation lets in Cardiff.

Jack was speechless. He had just been turned down and by Ianto who was always up for it, well, now they'd sorted out the fallout of his disappearance and return. He looked more closely at the man and saw he was worried so turned to the screen and saw the pages scroll by. "Houses? Flats? What's wrong with the place you're moving into?"

"I'm not, that's what's wrong. The agency rang this morning. The owner's decided not to let it and there's nothing else on their books. There's nothing else anywhere in bloody Cardiff!" He slammed his fist on the desk and closed his eyes.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's back. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You've been busy and so have I." He sighed heavily and looked round at Jack. "Sorry, cariad. It's just that I could afford that place and now I've got to start looking again and I have only five days before I'll be homeless."

Jack smiled, "Move in here. I know the bed's not huge but we've managed in the past," he smirked.

"I know, and thanks, but I really want to have my own space, somewhere away from Torchwood." He smiled trying to make his words sound less dismissive.

"I understand," Jack turned and half sat on the desk. "But you won't be homeless. You can move in here, temporarily," he stressed, "or we'll put you up in an hotel."

"Thanks," Ianto said again and meant it. It was just he liked having a home, making it his own place with his personal stuff around. He was a nest maker. Here or in an hotel would not be the same. "I'll keep looking."

"It's late, go home." Jack stood and bent to kiss Ianto's hair. "Maybe things will look better in the morning."

-ooOoo-

First thing the next day, over coffee, the conversation turned to Ianto's housing problems.

"I spoke to a friend of mine, works in an estate agents, and he said there's loads of places around to rent." Gwen was digging in her bag. "Here's his number. He said if you call him he's bound to be able to find you something."

"One of the flats in my building is up for rent," Tosh said. "It's the same as mine just round the other way. You know, left where mine is right." Ianto did understand and smiled at the explanation. "It's £750 a month, unfurnished."

Ianto paled, "I can't afford that much. I can only go up to £500 and that's stretching it."

"Oh," she replied. She knew that on that budget he'd only get a rabbit hutch in the Bay area.

"I'm surprised you found anywhere for that," said Gwen, not afraid of saying what she felt to be true. "What was the place you lost?"

"A studio apartment, in one of the older blocks." He was ashamed to have to admit it when his colleagues seemed to have no trouble paying such large amounts. And he'd seen their homes, marvelling at the space and luxury.

"Oh you need somewhere bigger than that, especially working underground all day. Need a one bedroom at least." Gwen was about to continue but Tosh nudged her arm and spoke instead.

"Are you sure you can't afford a bit more?"

"Yes, we're all paid about the same, aren't we?" Gwen put in oblivious of Toshiko's rolling eyes. She looked over at Jack who was standing near the door to his office sipping his coffee, listening to the conversation. "Aren't we?"

"I don't divulge salary details," was all he said but he knew that Ianto earned just as much as Gwen and only slightly less than Owen and Toshiko who had been with Torchwood longer.

"What're you spending all your dough on, Tea-boy? Got some secret we ought to know about?" Owen sniggered into his mug. "Buying too much porn? Keeping a mistress? A love child?"

Ianto was a bit embarrassed but these people were his friends as well as his colleagues. "I have a few debts."

"Oh, this is getting interesting," crowed Owen. "Tell all." He leant forward an evil grin on his face.

"Owen!" admonished Toshiko. "It's none of our business."

"That's right, Ianto. You don't have to tell us," assured Gwen though dying to know more.

"I don't mind. It's from when I was looking after Lisa. I maxed out a few credit cards and just keeping up with the interest is hard." He looked round at his colleagues and saw concern (Gwen), incredulity (Owen), sympathy (Toshiko) and nothing at all (Jack). He was surprised at Jack's reaction, or lack of it, and not a little hurt.

"Okay, so you have a budget. So do other people. Give Barry a ring," Gwen nodded to the scrap of paper in Ianto's hand, "he may have something."

"Yeah, in Abergavenny," muttered Owen.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an optimist?" snapped Gwen.

-ooOoo-

Jack looked up and smiled as the mug of coffee was placed on his desk. "Close the door and sit down, Ianto," he said, taking a sip of the beverage.

The Welshman did as he was bid and sat in the visitor's chair, his own coffee mug in hand. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in debt?"

"Because it's my responsibility, nothing to do with you." Ianto sipped his drink, determined to remain calm.

"I'm your boss as well as your … whatever we are," he smiled. "I'm hurt you didn't tell me."

Ianto looked at him, assessing the words. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. But it's still none of your business."

"If you're in debt you could be a security risk. I know you're not but you could be. How much do you owe?"

"Last count? £24,786.65." Ianto couldn't help but shudder when he said it. He had been brought up to pay his way, never to buy what he couldn't afford, and now he owed a year's salary.

Jack's eyes opened wide. "More than I imagined." He sipped his coffee. "All from looking after Lisa?"

"Yes. I had to buy drugs, equipment and live without any income for quite a few months. The utility bills alone were enormous."

"Will you accept any help?" Ianto's head snapped up and he fixed Jack with a glare. "Okay, okay. I was just thinking of making a loan, interest free, which you could repay from future salary."

Ianto took a deep breath. "That's very kind of you, but no."

"You only owe this money because of what Torchwood One did. Why not let Torchwood Three help?"

"It was my decision to run up the debts and my responsibility to pay them back."

The two stared at one another, Jack looked away first. "All right, have it your way. But the offer's there if things get really bad."

"Thanks," said Ianto, smiling for the first time in this conversation.

"Any joy this morning, with this estate agent of Gwen's?"

"There are two places in my price range. Both studios and both out in the suburbs, which is not ideal."

"What is ideal?" Jack leant back in his chair taking another swig of the coffee.

"A two bedroom flat with a living area and separate kitchen. I hate seeing the dirty pots and pans when I'm eating," he smiled. "With a garage or at least allocated parking. Oh, and within a five minute walk of here. And all for less than £500 a month." He was openly grinning now, knowing that finding such a place was impossible.

Jack was grinning too. "I'll keep my eyes open." He finished his coffee and handed the mug back to Ianto who rose and left the office.

-ooOoo-

"Any luck with the search?" asked Toshiko the next day. She and Ianto were alone in the Hub, the others having gone to catch a couple of Weevils.

"No," Ianto said despondently. He sat on Owen's chair and his shoulders slumped. "I went to see the two places Barry found. Regardless of the fact they're a 20 minute drive from here, they were dumps; damp and dirty. And I couldn't have left my car anywhere without the wheels being stolen."

"I'm sorry. I did ask the agent of my building but they have nothing in your price range."

"Thanks for asking." He stood up and straightened his shoulders. "As Jack says, I won't be homeless. I can move in here. It's just …"

Toshiko realised he was not going to finish the thought. "I know how you feel. If I didn't have somewhere to go, somewhere of my own, for at least a few hours a day, I'd go mad."

"Yeah."

The cog door rolled back and their three colleagues strolled in. "The Weevils got away, down the sewer," announced Jack, bounding up the stairs. "Log it as a 'satisfactorily completed'. Ianto, a word." He strode to the office.

"You wanted me." Ianto stood just inside the office as Jack looked through some new papers on his desk.

"Uh huh. Catch." He threw a business card across and Ianto fumbled it. "Tut-tut, thought you were a rugby player?"

"As you've never made it to a match you probably don't realise the ball is rather larger than this," he said, holding up the small card.

Jack laughed, the Weevil chase had put him in a good mood. "I bumped into Tony last night, when you deserted me to go house hunting." He nodded at the card. "He's my solicitor. Told him you were looking for somewhere and he said he may have something that would suit. Give him a ring, see if you're interested."

"Why would your solicitor have a flat to rent?" Ianto was suspicious.

"Because he is an old fashioned kind of guy and he does all sorts of services for his clients. That's why he works for me." Jack smiled but saw Ianto was not convinced. "A lot of his clients go abroad and Tony looks after their property. He's often looking for tenants."

"Oh."

"Look, what he has may not be suitable but he said to give him a ring. Up to you." Jack turned away and started on the papers on his desk again. Ianto left the room.

-ooOoo-

Ianto strode back into the Hub late in the afternoon having been missing for some hours. His face had a stunned but happy expression.

"Ianto, what's happened?" asked Gwen. She and Toshiko were trying to fathom out how to open an artefact that had been lying around for ages and were pleased to have an excuse to abandon it for now.

Ianto climbed the steps slowly, a grin forming on his face. "I've found a flat. Can move in straight away." He stood, bemused.

"Tell all," cried Gwen, grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit with her on the couch. Toshiko turned round in her chair to face them.

"Well, it's amazing really. It's just what I wanted."

"What!?" said both women together.

"Sorry, I still can't believe it. Okay. There's two double bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom with separate shower, large living room and even a hallway. I never liked walking straight into my living room. There's a parking space in a gated courtyard."

"Wow, that's better than a studio," said Gwen, wondering just how he could afford all this. It couldn't be close, or even in Cardiff, maybe he was going to live in Abergavenny like Owen had joked.

"I know. And it's in Schooner Way, just the other side of the Red Dragon Centre. I can walk it in five minutes." His face was alight with his unexpected good fortune.

"That's wonderful," enthused Toshiko. "I'm so pleased for you."

"Seems a bit too good to be true," said Gwen. "Rhys and I looked over there and prices were pretty high."

"I know. Thing is, the flat is owned by a guy who's in Dubai for the next year. He wants to let it but is very particular about who goes in there and is prepared to accept less than top whack for the right person. So his solicitor, who's Jack's too, that's how I got to know about it, was pleased to let it to someone recommended to him." Ianto looked at the two women. "I can't believe it."

"When do we get to see it?" asked Toshiko, giggling in delight for her friend.

-ooOoo-

Early the following morning, Ianto led Jack to his soon to be home. Having proudly shown him the parking space, he took out the keys and unlocked the outer door grinning as he let Jack in first, then they climbed up to the second floor, ignoring the lift.

"I'm on the left," said Ianto, finding the correct key and opening the blue front door. They walked into the square hallway which had a number of doors leading off it.

"This is nice," said Jack, feeling he should say something but not sure what. He'd not had a place of his own for so long he'd lost the knack of being impressed by other people's.

"The living room's in here," Ianto led the way into a large room with windows on two walls so it was light and airy. "I'll put easy chairs here and the dining table there 'cos this door leads to the kitchen." He walked into the small but well planned room.

"Uh huh." Jack looked round not sure what else to say. Luckily nothing was needed, Ianto was so proud of his new place and so keen to show it to someone that he wasn't really listening.

Opening another door, Ianto was back in the hall. "Bathroom's here and then there are the two bedrooms. I think I'll take this one as it's next to the bathroom."

Jack peered into the empty room. "Lots of room for your bed, not that we need one." He moved close, "Want to christen the place?" he smiled.

"No. So, what do you think of the flat? Amazing, isn't it?" He walked back to the living room, his favourite space. He could already see his bookcase on one wall, his grandmother's bureau opposite and the TV in the corner.

Jack smiled indulgently; he may not share Ianto's nest-making urges but he recognised them in the young man. "I like it a lot, much better than your current place. More room and more light." He was pleased to see the grin on Ianto's face, he'd said the right thing. "And it's so close to work, I'll be able to pop over any time."

"Is that all you think about?" He looked round the room again and his face lost its happy expression. It was going to be rather empty 'til he could afford furniture.

"What?" Jack recognised that look.

"I need furniture for this room. The others are fine. Well, I don't have a bed for the second bedroom but that doesn't matter. But I need a suite and a dining set."

"What's wrong with the ones you've got?"

"They're not mine! They belong to the flat."

"Oh." Jack paused. "I was wondering what to get as a housewarming present. How about I …"

"No! Jack, it's very kind of you but I can manage."

"I remember, not so long ago, you telling me that I ought to learn to accept gifts graciously. That I offended people who offered them." He looked at Ianto expectantly. Ianto looked back and, after a moment, smiled. "Good," continued Jack, "want to go shopping?" He stepped closer and kissed Ianto's nose.

"Yes, please. And thanks, Jack, thanks a lot. Though I'm not going let you spend too much, there's some perfectly good stuff in the charity shop. Oh and may I have tomorrow off so I can move in?"

-ooOoo-

Ianto opened the door and welcomed Owen. "Come on in," he invited.

"Bought you this," the doctor said, handing over a pot plant, "house warming."

"Thanks," said Ianto, pleased to be able to identify it as a begonia and not something from the Hub's hothouse. "Go on through," Ianto pointed to an open door into the living room. Owen walked into the large room.

Jack was sprawled on the brand new leather couch, legs out in front of him. "Hey, you made it."

"Yeah." He looked around. "The others not here yet?"

"They're in the kitchen, I was just giving them the tour. Like to join us?" said Ianto, placing the plant on the sparkling new dining table. Owen nodded and they headed in that direction.

At the end of the tour Gwen was green with envy. The flat was larger than the place she shared with Rhys - they only had one bedroom - and it was in much better condition. She had marvelled at the size of the bathroom too. "You are so lucky, Ianto," she enthused as she sat next to Jack and accepted a refill to her glass of white wine.

"It's really nice," agreed Toshiko, taking a chair. She sipped her Spritzer and took a peanut from the dish on the coffee table. She did her party piece of making it jump into her mouth and giggled; she was a little bit tipsy.

"Very nice," said Owen, settling in the other chair leaving Ianto standing, "and all for £500 a month. You must have something we don't." He grabbed a Somoza and stuffed it in his mouth. "Did you shag this solicitor guy?"

Jack spluttered sausage roll crumbs over his shirt. "Tony!? No way. Most hetero guy in Cardiff."

Ianto bent down and swiftly brushed the crumbs from Jack's chest into his hand before Jack could sweep them onto the floor. He deposited them onto a plate – which he noticed no one was using, preferring their fingers – and then sat on the floor at Jack's feet. He took his bottle of beer and drank. "Actually it isn't £500," he said.

"Knew it. Place like this has to cost more than that." Owen was triumphant, sipping his own beer.

"No, it's £400." Ianto kept his face straight but it was mighty difficult. He still couldn't believe he had such a perfect place for less than he had wanted to pay.

"What?" Gwen was even more jealous. "There has to be a catch. What is it, maintenance charges? There has to be something."

"No. The guy that owns it just wants a tenant without children or pets who wouldn't throw wild parties but who would look after it. And I will. This is a real bargain." Ianto beamed at them, happy with the way his luck had changed since the beginning of the week when all had looked so black. He could now start paying off the debt on his credit cards, not just the interest.

Jack mussed Ianto's hair. "Seems to me he's the one who got the bargain, the perfect tenant." He raised his glass of water, "Home sweet home," he toasted.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko smiled to herself, the mystery solved. She had accessed the Land Registry records for Ianto's new flat and, after a lot of detective work to get through the unusually complex trail of ownership, including dummy companies, she understood everything. She made a few quick keystrokes to make sure no one else could use the route she had to uncover the truth, or any other route come to that. When she'd finished no one would ever know that the owner of the flat, bought just three days before Ianto moved in, was one Jack Harkness.

THE END


	3. Uncle Peter

_This is a story featuring Jack and Owen. It came about after I'd read some of the stories posted around Remembrance Day: I wanted to do something of my own about wartime and those who fought. Don't be alarmed, though, it's not a hugely sad tale, quite funny in parts (I hope). Hope you enjoy**.**_

**

* * *

****Uncle Peter**

The day was coming to a close and Toshiko took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. It had been busy since early morning with a number of minor alerts that had the others chasing all over Cardiff while she'd been staring at her screens, checking CCTV footage and tracking all manner of encroaching aliens. Her eyes were aching and she was planning to stop at the supermarket on the way home to get some drops to ease them.

She looked across the Hub. Ianto was sitting at his desk on the other side of the large space, doggedly updating the daily log. Gwen was with Jack in his office discussing a report for UNIT. Owen was at his desk, muttering obscenities under his breath. She smiled; the doctor was not subtle and it was abundantly clear that whatever he was trying to do on his PC was not going well. He had been fiddling about for the past hour.

She cleared her throat. "Um, Owen? Are you all right there? Need any help?"

He turned suddenly in alarm. "No, no, I'm all right. Just something I'm trying to do." He smiled falsely and turned back to his desk.

At any other time, and on any other day, she would have pursued the point but this night she was too tired to care. "Okay then." She picked up her bag and put away her glasses and the half eaten packet of sweets. She checked her gun was in its compartment: never knew when she'd need that. "I'm off. Will you tell Jack, when he's free?" There was no reply. "Owen!"

The man turned again, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"Will you tell … Oh, never mind." Gwen had just left the office. Toshiko put her head round the door. "Jack, I'm off. I've done all I can for now on the Charles Simpson case."

"Great. Thanks, Tosh. You get on home." Jack smiled and went back to the papers on his desk.

Toshiko took her leather coat off the peg and was putting it on when Gwen joined her. "You off too?" asked Gwen. "Feel like a drink?"

"No, sorry. I'm for a hot bath and bed."

"Don't blame you, day we've had. Owen, you want to come for a drink?"

"Nah, busy. Bye." He waved a hand in their direction but didn't turn round.

"Never thought I'd see the day," laughed Gwen. "Night Jack. Night, Ianto." She led the way to the cog door and the two women were gone.

Silence descended as the three men continued their tasks for the next half an hour. Ianto stirred first, closing the program and turning off his PC. He stretched and made for the work area. He glanced at Owen, unusually industrious for this late at night, and entered Jack's office. He sat in the visitor's chair.

Jack looked up at him, putting his pencil down to mark the place he'd reached in the report he was checking. Gwen still used police jargon – 'I was walking in a westerly direction when …' – and he tried to change it before it went higher up the chain. "How are you?" he asked.

"Tired. Okay if I leave now?"

"Of course, it's late. Want company?" He smiled when he saw Ianto's hesitation; the man still found it hard to refuse the boss. "It's okay, I'm happy to clear some of this while it's still fresh in my mind." His hand indicated the piles of papers in front of him. "How about I join you for breakfast?"

"I'd like that. Sevenish? I'll cook." He stood, smiling down at Jack.

"Seven it is." He glanced through the window next to him and saw Owen still slaving away. "I'll walk you out." He got up and followed Ianto to the work area. "Owen, I'll be back in five."

"Okay." The doctor did not look up from his work.

Jack shrugged and walked out with Ianto. They took 10 minutes to say goodbye in the Tourist Office before Jack returned to the Hub. He climbed the steps and thought about making a coffee but decided not; he'd wait until some more of the paperwork had been done. In fact, the more he thought about it, perhaps tonight it would be cocoa. He was smiling to himself as he came up behind Owen and idly glanced at his screen. He didn't mind what his team used the equipment for, as long as it was not blatantly illegal. He assumed Owen was searching for new porn sites but he was stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the screen.

"Owen, what are you doing?" He stood behind him, hands on the back of his chair.

"Trying to get this bit the same colour as the rest. Oh, shit!" He flung the mouse away in disgust. "Why do they make the bloody icons look the same!"

"Why are you touching up an old photo, Owen?" He sensed tension in his colleague. "Just curious, I don't mind."

Owen relaxed. "It's my uncle's. I wanted to touch it up, make it all new like, put it in a frame and give it to him for his birthday tomorrow."

"Nice thought. What were you going to do about the figure in the middle?"

"God knows. See," he held up the original, "he's had it folded up in his wallet for the past 60 years and that bloke's right on the crease. You can see the uniform but not his head."

"I noticed. What's so special about the photo? I mean, why's your uncle carrying it around with him?"

"They were his wartime mates. Flew planes, together. Now he's losing his marbles, well, it's almost all he can remember." Owen looked up, not sure why he was telling Jack all this.

"I may be able to help," said Jack thoughtfully.

"Thank the lord! You good at this Photo Shop thing? Or even better, got an alien gizmo that would do it? " Owen was hopeful for the first time today. He was useless at this kind of stuff, didn't have the patience for it, but he'd set his heart on doing this for his uncle and was determined enough to persevere even if the results were not very good. He'd hoped to have some time during the day to sort it out but instead it looked liked he'd be here all night.

"Better than that. Just a minute." Jack disappeared into his office.

Owen craned his neck to see what he was doing. He'd hoped Jack would just sort it out on his, Owen's, PC but instead he was fiddling at his desk. He straightened up when Jack walked back towards him.

"Here, scan that."

Owen took the offering and stared at it. "But how …" Then he looked closer, in particular at the figure that had been obliterated in his uncle's photograph. "Bleeding hell," he looked up at Jack, "it's you."

-ooOoo-

The two men were sitting in Jack's office, glasses of whisky in their hands, staring at the PC screen behind Jack. Owen had scanned the fresh, undamaged copy of the photograph into the system and it was now displayed so they could both see it. It showed a group of nine men, all in RAF uniform. Five were standing and four sitting. Though it was supposed to be an official photograph all the men were either grinning or laughing at the camera. In the centre of the back row was the unmistakable figure of Jack Harkness.

"So you knew my Uncle Peter?" Owen was still amazed at the coincidence.

"Seems so. I knew him as Nobby, Nobby Clarke." He pointed to the man on the left of the front row, "Him."

"That's right, that's Uncle Peter. What about the rest of 'em?"

"We're going back a bit here, Owen. Let's see if I can remember their names."

"You remembered Uncle Peter's!" pointed out Owen, taking a sip of his drink.

"He was special."

Owen's face blanched. "No, please, don't tell me you fucked him."

Jack laughed at the doctor's expression of disgust. "No, I didn't. He was my co-pilot for half a tour. Being stuck in a bomber cockpit for 14 hours every other day dodging ack-ack fire you get to know a man. It makes an impression on the old brain."

"He didn't say he flew bombers."

"Yep, Bomber Squadron though we were doing small specialist jobs a lot of the time. What would be called strategic targets now. The nine of us were the pilots. Should have been 10 but we'd lost Stinker Harris just before that picture was taken and his replacement hadn't arrived."

Owen sniggered, "Did you all have stupid names?"

"Just about."

"Hang on," Owen was sitting forward, "you must have been the one he called Black Jack."

"God, haven't heard that in a while." He smiled. "Anyway, the others. There was Nobby and behind him is Topper Truman. He used to wear a top hat off duty, that's how he got the name. Now, the guy between me and Topper … what was he called?" Jack thought for a minute or two. "Charlie Johnson. Preacher Johnson to us. He'd been a lay preacher, Methodist, and liked the sound of his own voice. Always lecturing us. On the other side of me is Stephen West. Deadeye."

"Deadeye?"

"Best shot we had, should have been in fighters but had blotted his copybook somewhere along the line so he was with us. And at the end, on the right, is Mick O'Reilly. Irish, so called Mick for obvious reasons. Now the front row. Next to Nobby is Half-Bob, he was a laugh." Jack chuckled at some recollection.

"Half-Bob? You're making that one up!"

"No I'm not! His name was Tanner, half-a-bob." Owen looked mystified. "A tanner was a sixpence and two tanners made a shilling or a 'bob'. So he was Half-Bob. Can't remember his first name. George, something like that. It'll come to me. Anyway, next to him is Taffy Hughes."

"Oh, I get this now. He was Welsh," said Owen.

"No, he was from Scotland, Glasgow. Tough as they come. Liked his drink, could hold it too. He was one hell of a pilot."

"Hold on. If he's from Scotland why'd you call him Taffy?" Owen helped himself to another slug of whisky. He offered to top up Jack's glass but was waved away.

"To wind him up. Gerald," Jack cried, "Gerry Tanner. Knew it'd come to me. That was Half-Bob's name." He looked really pleased to have remembered it.

"So who was the last one?"

"Tiny Tim Matthews," Jack's voice was soft. "Now him I did sleep with. Lovely man, such a gentle soul, and a looker. He could charm the birds from the trees." He raised his glass in a silent toast to him. "To you, Tim." He drank.

Owen looked across the desk and saw Jack lost in his memories. It was amazing to think that Jack, who looked only a few years older than Owen, had known these men who had served in a war that had ended over 60 years ago. His Uncle Peter, great uncle actually, was an old man – 94 tomorrow - with only the slenderest grasp on reality yet here was Jack, their contemporary at that time, fit and active and going to live for a long time yet. The reality of Jack's situation hit him at that moment and he looked away and took a sip of his drink to hide his sudden emotion.

Owen cleared his throat. "What happened to them?"

Jack shrugged. "Most of them bought it. Mick and Taffy died on our next run, shot down over France. Preacher was injured, burnt when his cockpit caught fire. Don't know if he lived. Hope not, to be honest." He looked down and saw his glass was empty. "I'll take another shot now, thanks." Owen poured another measure into the proffered glass. "Half=Bob and Topper survived the war, went to run a garage together in Chelmsford."

"Together?" asked Owen, eyebrow raised.

"God, you have a one-track mind, Owen. They married sisters, took over their father's business. Had families. Half-Bob died in the 60s, heart attack, and Topper only a few years ago, cancer I think. Lost track of Deadeye. He got back into fighters eventually." Jack took another drink and was silent.

"And Tiny Tim?" Owen could not believe he'd called him by the nickname but it seemed only fitting given Jack's obvious regard for the man.

"Blown up over Dresden. I saw him go down in a ball of flame. Least it was quick." He swallowed the rest of his whisky.

"So Uncle Peter's the only left, except you?"

"And maybe Deadeye." He turned to face Owen, his hands resting on the desk. "Tell me about Nobby. I lost track of him too."

Owen was never sure what made say the words that came out of his mouth but strangely he didn't regret them. "Why don't you come with me tomorrow and meet him. Let him tell you himself?"

-ooOoo-

Gwen was sure something strange was afoot. Owen had come in wearing a suit, so rare an occurrence that she was surprised to learn he owned one. He'd been in a good mood too, laughing and joking with barely a sarcastic jibe at anyone. Jack, on the other hand, was quiet. He'd stayed in his office for most of the morning but whenever she'd looked his way he'd been staring at nothing. Weird. And now, to confirm her feeling, the pair of them were off together and in Owen's car.

"Tosh, you happy to sort out the box?" She nodded. "Good. Gwen, Ianto, you carry on with the search, there must be something in the archives that'll help." Jack looked round his team, content they had enough to keep them busy.

"Where are you two off?" Gwen asked, standing up and moving to stand by Toshiko.

"Out."

Jack stared at her and she dropped her eyes, hating the way he did that to her. Only an old headmistress of hers had been able to do that before, make her feel about an inch tall. She watched as Owen, smirking at her discomfort, put on his jacket and tightened his tie before following Jack out of the cog door.

"Where are they going? Do you know?" she asked Toshiko.

"No. Owen booked the afternoon off last week." She was turning the box they'd unearthed, curious about its markings.

"We could follow them on CCTV," wheedled Gwen. She'd still not got the hang of how to use the system so relied on Toshiko's expertise.

"We could but we're not going to. If we need to know, Jack'll tell us. Now, isn't it about time you were down in Archives?" Toshiko pointedly turned her back. She was not going to be drawn into Gwen's speculations.

Gwen shrugged and walked off; maybe Ianto knew something. Ianto did but, despite several questions from Gwen during the course of the afternoon, he professed ignorance.

-ooOoo-

Owen and Jack sat in the car, looking at the Victorian frontage of Raven House. It was set in attractive, well maintained grounds on the outskirts of Cardiff and housed 15 retired folk who needed nursing care. "I'm not sure about this. How's he going to react, seeing me?"

"Like I told you, he's lost his marbles. He's always talking about his wartime mates like they were still around. The nurses aren't gong to take a blind bit of notice if he says anything. Honest, Jack, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Owen tried to stifle his impatience but it was hard.

With a deep breath, Jack opened the car door. "Let's do it then. But if this goes wrong and we end up having to Retcon everyone here, you are cleaning out the cells for the rest of the year." He got out and looked up at the house, thinking it wasn't such a bad place to end one's days.

Owen was beside him. "Come on." He led the way, waving a cheery hand to one old woman who was slowly crossing the hallway, "Afternoon, Mrs Umpleby." He went to the desk where a middle aged woman in uniform was sitting. "Hi, Lorraine." He took up a pen and signed his name in the visitor's book.

"Dr Harper, good to see you again. Peter's on good form today, I'm glad to say." She looked over at Jack and smiled, dimples appearing. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you." Jack smiled back, the full beaming smile, and the woman's eyes sparkled with pleasure.

Owen rolled his eyes. "This is a … friend," Owen explained, "he'll be joining Uncle Peter and me."

"That'll be nice. I'll make sure there's an extra cup on the tea trolley. Still want us to bring that in at 3.30?" She was talking to Owen but looking at Jack.

"Yeah, please. This way, Jack." He led them up the stairs and along a short corridor. He stopped outside a door. "All right then?"

"I suppose so."

The two men entered the room, a pleasing space with windows on two sides. It was dominated by a large bed which was higher than usual marking it's user as one needing medical care. In a bay window overlooking the lawn and flower beds were two wing armchairs and a small coffee table. In one of the chairs sat a small man, face lined with age and hands shaking involuntarily as they rested in his lap. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Owen walked over to him.

"Uncle Peter, happy birthday." He bent and put a hand on one of the old man's and was relieved when the head turned to look at him and he saw recognition in the rheumy pale eyes. "I've brought someone to see you." He gestured Jack forward.

Jack took a couple more places into the room and stood next to Owen, looking down on his old wartime colleague. "Hello, Nobby."

The old man's face lit up, "Black Jack. You got back all right then."

Jack smiled, sat on the spare chair, and took both Peter's hands in his. "Yep, there's no Nazi that can shoot me down." His voice was thick as he took in the remains of a man whom he had known in his prime.

"That's the truth. So it went okay? What about Half-Bob?" The old man was lost in his memories of a time long ago.

"He's down too. Little prang when he landed, still hasn't got that bit right."

Peter laughed. "No, that he hasn't. Almost took Stinker out last month, remember that?"

"Sure I do." Jack relaxed, admitting that Owen had been right; this old man was living in the past. He reached into an internal pocket of his greatcoat. "Smuggled this past the nurses, Nobby. Happy birthday." He handed over a bottle of whisky which was gratefully received.

"Always know where to get the good stuff, don't ya? Thanks." He sat holding the bottle, not quite knowing what to do with it.

"Let me put on your cupboard, Unc," said Owen. He put it on the side, pulling up another chair to join them. "And here's my present."

Peter took the neatly wrapped parcel and attempted to open it but it was hard to make his hands work any more. "Here, Black, you open it for me." He held it out to Jack.

"Sure." He tore off the paper, making Owen wince when he thought how much it had cost, and showed the framed photograph to the old man. "It's us, Nobby."

Peter looked down and a smile lit up his face. "It's all the boys," he said marvelling. He ran a finger over the faces and rested it on Jack. "But Jack was missing. Owen, where did you get this?"

"The wonders of modern technology, Unc. It can bring back people who've faded away." He glanced across at Jack who had stood to remove his greatcoat. _Of course_, he thought, _some people never fade away, they just go on and on and on. _

"They were a good bunch of boys. All gone now, except me." He was suddenly back in the present. "And you, Jack." He looked puzzled for a moment, as if realising the incongruity of Jack looking unchanged, but it faded quickly.

"And you were the one all the ladies preferred. I remember you and Enid, behind the pub …" Jack looked at him suggestively, eyebrows raised.

The old man chuckled. "She was a goer. Give her a pair of stockings and she'd come across. Did you ever have her?"

"Uh huh. I gave her a banana." Jack roared with laughter and Peter joined in. "You'd never believe what this uncle of yours got up to, Owen. He had the women waiting in line for him. Whatever happened to Mabel? You were quite keen on her."

"Oh, we made a go of it, after the War. Settled down in Walthamstow, ran a little greengrocers." His eyes took on a far away look, remembering married life in a bygone age. "We had a happy life even though we weren't blessed. Mabel took a shine to young June and she was round to see us every day. That made up for it."

Owen knew about this bit and interrupted, making things clearer for Jack. "That's right, June was my mum, your niece."

"That's right, son. But you had that nice Estelle, Jack. Did you settle down with her?"

"No, no we never did." There was a small silence when Owen remembered the old woman who had chased after faeries and died for it.

Peter was unaware of the silence, he was fingering the photograph again. "Not many of the others lived to see the end. Poor old Taffy and Mick. And Deadeye too."

Jack pricked up his ears. "I never did hear what happened to him after he went over to fighters."

"Was sent to Italy and bought it over there. Didn't you hear? No, no you wouldn't have. You'd left us too."

"I never wanted to go, Nobby, but orders are orders. The Brass wanted me for special ops."

Owen smiled, catching Jack's eye; now he knew where the term had originated. "Unc, I want to know what Jack was like when he was flying with you. He won't tell me anything."

"He was always close mouthed. Don't look like that," he said to Jack, "never a word about where you came from. As to flying," he went on, to Owen this time, and taking his question literally, "he was the best. Knew his crate like the back of his hand and could get it to do anything. Once, when we'd lost an engine and the other was none too good, he nursed it all the way back to base. Rest of us, we all thought we were goners, were getting ready to bail out, but not Jack. He landed as it as if he had all the time in the world." He shook his head at the memory, "When I looked the plane over next day, one of the blooming wings was almost off too. God knows how he brought her in."

"You were my good luck charm. We were a great team."

"It was always fun, flying with you. Never knew what you'd do next! Had us upside down once in the middle of a raid!" He laughed so hard he started coughing and Owen had to thump his back.

"I remember."

The reminisces were interrupted by a knock at the door and the arrival of the tea trolley. In honour of the birthday, as well as sandwiches and a pot of tea, there was a small cake with a handful of candles.

"Here we are," said the nurse, "your birthday tea, Peter." She took a box of matches from her pocket and handed them to Owen. "Better if you keep these, Doctor," she said conspiratorially. She eyed Jack and then walked out of the room, swinging her hips a little more than absolutely necessary.

The three men settled to the tea, Owen doing the honours and pouring out the beverage and handing round plates and then food. They chatted on as they ate, Jack reminding Peter of incidents in the past and Owen listening with pleasure as his uncle joined in, his interest piqued and his eyes alive. All too often, his visits had been spent trying to make conversation but failing. Peter wanted to talk about old times to which Owen could only listen and maybe ask questions. Today, Jack was able to share the memories and to add to them, bringing them alive for both the old pilots. To Owen's ears, they appeared to have spent their days playing pranks on one another and their evenings in the local pubs pursuing barmaids and drinking hard. But then there'd be mention of a failed raid, of a lost colleague and Owen appreciated that the high jinks were just a way of making the rest of their lives bearable. Much the same as his own one night stands and drunken nights, he admitted.

"Time for the cake," announced Jack and he put it on the table and Owen lit the candles. The two sang _Happy Birthday_ before Jack said, "Blow them out and make a wish, Nobby." The old man lent forward and with a wavering breath blew hard. Five of the 10 candles went out. "And another one," encouraged Jack. This time all the candles were extinguished. "Did you make your wish." Peter nodded, almost shyly.

Owen cut the cake and they sat in silence for a little while as they each ate a piece; Jack stuffing his in his mouth in two goes, Owen taking reasonably sized bites and Peter crumbling his up and eating just a little.

Owen put down his plate and wiped his mouth on a serviette. "Are they looking after you all right, Unc? Any problems?" He always asked. The home was a good one and as well run as any but appearances could be deceptive.

"They're good girls, always helpful. Bit of excitement yesterday when Mr Bloomberg fell down the stairs."

"What? Your chess partner?" Owen knew the old man from previous visits. He was 10 years younger than Peter but looked as old.

"What was he doing? Chasing the pretty nurses?" Jack was leaning back in his chair wondering when he'd last enjoyed an afternoon as much as this one. He liked talking over old times as much as the next man and had thoroughly enjoyed the trip down memory lane.

"No, he prefers the pretty boys. Like you and Tiny Tim." He looked knowingly at Jack who grinned back. "He was trying to impress Manuel who comes in to do the plants. Bloomberg must use the stairs to show off – he usually sticks to the lift – and goes ass over head and breaks his leg." He paused and added, "Though maybe he got what he wanted 'cos I heard Manuel rushed over to help and was holding him in his arms."

Owen and Jack joined in the ensuing laughter. "Sounds like it's all go here," said Jack, taking another piece of cake.

"Oh, we've got all sorts. Mrs Umpleby was found in the laundry cupboard with Mr Simmonds last week. Neither of them had much on, so the gossip says." Peter was placidly munching on his cake.

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing, Peter had never told him about these goings-on before. "How come you've never told me about all this?"

"Oh, you're too young, you don't understand. Black and me, we're men of the world." He winked at Jack.

"Why do you call him that? Why Black Jack?"

Peter looked over at him and then at Jack. "Is it okay to tell him?" Jack hesitated then nodded. "It was Half-Bob came up with it, on the night we bombed a submarine base. He was Jack's co-pilot and they dropped their load, then turned away to watch the rest of us. Ack-ack fire all around but Jack still hangs about to see us through. Well, when we'd done our bit the base still hadn't gone up, only Jack's had fallen right on target. As I was told the tale," he looked across to Jack who looked back impassively, "Jack here says 'Fuck this' or words to that effect and flies over the base again and bugger me if, when he's clear, it doesn't go sky high."

Owen look at him then at Jack. "I don't get it."

Peter chuckled, "Nor did Half-Bob, nor the rest of us when we got back. See, Jack here had dropped all his bombs on the first run. All he did, according to Half-Bob, on the second was fiddle about with that bracelet I see he's still wearing. Black magic, that's what Half-Bob called it, would never fly with him again. He was Black Jack from then on." He narrowed his eyes and stared at Jack. "Never would tell us how he did it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," said Jack smiling enigmatically.

"Oh, I don't know. Tim had a few things to say about you that seemed odd at the time, and I don't mean your antics in bed! But it was a long time ago, best forgotten." His gaze, which had taken on unusual level of intelligence, moved from Jack's face and faded.

Owen recognised that the old man was getting tired and tidied up the plates and cups, stacking them on the trolley and moving it out of the way. "We'll have to be going soon, Unc. Got to earn a crust."

"You're a good boy, Owen. Your mum ought to be more proud you. She shouldn't have treated you like that, no she shouldn't. You've turned out real well. A doctor too, did you know that, Jack?"

"Yeah, I did. He's one of the best," said Jack.

"The best! He's the best. All the doctors here, they know Owen and they know not to mess with me 'cos he'd soon put them straight."

"Oh, come on, Unc, you're embarrassing me." Owen had actually blushed.

"I know what you did to get me this place. Costs a lot of money, Jack, more than my little bit would pay for. It's Owen pays for me and comes to see me regular." He patted Owen's knee, "And I don't say thank you enough."

Owen was highly embarrassed now. He had done all that, and more, for Peter but he hadn't realised the old man knew. He'd thought him too lost in his own world to register his surroundings. "You're going to swell my head, Unc. And whatever I've done it's because I care about you. Got to make sure you're well looked after."

Jack was amused by Owen's reaction to the praise but thought it well-deserved. There couldn't be many great nephews who would take on responsibility for an ageing relative in this way. "He's a good man, Nobby. That's why he works for me."

Peter looked round at him. "That right? Then you'll be all right, son. Black Jack'll look after you."

They sat and talked for another 20 minutes and gradually Peter lost the lucidity he had shown for most of the afternoon and returned to the past where only Jack could join him. As he tired, Owen and Jack stood up ready to leave. Jack put on his greatcoat and Owen found his suit jacket which he'd removed and flung on the bed a while earlier.

"Time to go now, Uncle Peter. I'll come again, next week, when I can."

"That'll be nice," said the old man, not quite understanding what had been said.

"It was good to catch up, Nobby, and to talk over old times. Maybe I'll see you again." Jack leant down to pat the old man's shoulder and found his arm grasped in a surprisingly strong hold and he was pulled down until his head was close to Peter's.

"My wish," he muttered in Jack's ear, "that was my wish. That you'd come and see me again."

"Then I'll make sure it comes true. I'll work my magic for you," whispered Jack. Peter chuckled and released his hold, settling back in his chair. "Bye, Nobby." Jack raised a hand in salute then moved to the door, pushing the trolley in front of him.

"Bye, Uncle. Enjoy the rest of your birthday." He lent down and kissed the top of the old man's head.

"Pass me that before you go." A hand was waving in the direction of the photograph.

Owen passed it over. "Bye. 'Til next week."

The old man didn't reply, he was staring down at the photograph and Owen could hear him muttering the names of the men pictured there. He followed Jack out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

-ooOoo-

Jack visited the old man over the ensuing months, sometimes with Owen but more often without him. He'd chat to Peter for an hour or so, going over favourite old stories again and again. Occasionally, Peter would want to talk about Owen and he was so obviously proud of him that it was a difficult day when Jack had to tell him that the doctor had died. Peter had cried then, soft tears had fallen down his cheeks and he'd needed Jack's arm round him for comfort. Jack still went to see the old man, even after Owen's death, and made sure that he was financially secure. Now he stood beside his open grave, with Ianto and Gwen beside him. Peter had died on the eve of his 95th birthday. The staff of the home and some of the residents had attended the ceremony but now only the three members of Torchwood were left to pay tribute to the brave old warrior.

Gwen touched Jack's arm. "Time to go, Jack." She led the way back the cars; most of the other mourners were already on their way to a buffet at the home.

Ianto put a hand on his back. "Come on."

He urged Jack away from the grave and the older man went willingly enough. He had done all he could for the old man, as a friend and for Owen's sake. Now Peter was dead, at rest, like all the others in the photograph that had been buried with him, all but one. And he, Jack, would continue to live and to remember them as all old warriors deserved to be remembered.

* * *

_What did you think? Do let me know._


	4. A Most Important Man

_Jack and Ianto have a chat about timelines and what might have been._

* * *

**A Most Important Man **

They lay in bed, side by side for some minutes, exhausted by their love-making. Gradually their breathing slowed and they grew chilly. Ianto groped for the cover and pulled it over them. He turned on his side and propped himself on one elbow, looking down at Jack, who was lying with eyes closed and a self-satisfied grin on his face. Ianto smiled indulgently; it had been an energetic session, even by their standards. He reached out a hand and pushed some hair away from Jack's eyes and in the process saw they had opened.

"Okay?" the older man asked.

"More than okay."

"Me too," laughed Jack, putting out a hand to stroke the side of Ianto's face. "Come here," he invited, gently pulling him down to lie in his customary position with his head on Jack's shoulder. It felt good to have him there, skin on skin. They lay in silence, Jack gently stroking Ianto's back.

Ianto's thoughts roamed back over the previous night and the celebrations Jack had so carefully planned. First had been the drinks and a meal with Gwen and Rhys and then a trip to a club where the two men had danced almost non-stop. Finally, they'd ended up here in the Hub and had indulged in some energetic and highly satisfying sex. It had been a good evening and it was with some surprise that he realised how much he had changed in the - exactly - two years since he'd joined Torchwood Three.

It still amazed him that his life had turned out this way. He thought about it and decided that the turning point had been the Battle of Canary Wharf. If that had not happened he'd have stayed with Torchwood One as a lowly archivist, married Lisa and raised a couple of children. While that 'normal' life attracted him, even now, he'd never have known Jack Harkness or experienced the highs and lows of their time together and, when pressed, Ianto would have to admit that he enjoyed the unpredictability of his current life.

"Penny for them?" murmured Jack, aware that Ianto was lost in thought.

"I was thinking of Canary Wharf and Lisa."

"Why?" Jack was surprised. He'd hoped that tonight would be the beginning of new and happy memories for all of them after the loss of Toshiko and Owen.

"So much changed because of that Battle. Without that we'd never have met and I'd not be here."

"Then, with no disrespect to Lisa and the many others who died, I'm glad it did."

"Me too." Ianto paused and propped himself up again. "Jack, I think it's time we moved Lisa from the morgue. Can we bury her properly?"

"I suppose so. She already has a grave. I'm sure we can find a way to bury her there finally and permanently. If that's what you want." He moved to get a better look at Ianto, wondering what had brought this on.

"It is. She deserves to rest in peace." Ianto thought of the others who were entombed in the morgue and one in particular sprang to mind. "Have you considered any more what to do with Gray?"

Jack hesitated and shifted uncomfortably to buy time, all too aware that it was his brother who had been the cause of them losing Toshiko and Owen. However, Ianto appeared to be asking in a compassionate way, not vindictively. "No. I can't give up on him, not yet. It's too soon."

"I'm sorry," the younger man said, kissing Jack softly, "I shouldn't have asked. I know how much he means to you."

"That's okay. It's just … he's the only family I have left," replied Jack and strangely it was better to speak of him than allow his legacy to fester between them.

Ianto settled back into his original position. "When you get back to the 51st century will you go and see him again?" Jack remained silent. "Will you go there, to Boeshane?" persisted Ianto. "Go and see your family?"

Jack sighed. "If you'd asked me a few months ago I'd have said yes, no hesitation. But now? Now, I think not. I don't think I could just observe."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have to be so careful not to do anything to change the timeline."

"You mean you'd want to save Gray."

"Yes." The word sounded bleak and confirmed what Ianto had known ever since that horrendous day - Jack still blamed himself for the boy's fate.

"Would it matter if you did? If you'd have saved him, he wouldn't have come looking for you now." _And Tosh and Owen would have lived longer_, he continued in his mind but did not say aloud. "But it wouldn't have changed anything else."

"It's not quite as simple as that. Think about it. Gray was lost and my dad was dead which made my mother ill and she died two years later. As a result I went away to war and eventually joined the Time Agency. Then I met The Doctor," he continued, "got made immortal, was stranded, travelled to Earth and joined Torchwood. Re-built it to work with The Doctor not against him. All that was caused by me letting go of Gray."

Ianto considered, as the implications sank in. "But wouldn't you have joined the Time Agency anyway?"

"I doubt it. I think Mom would have lived longer, with both me and Gray to look after. I'd have stayed to help them, to protect them. Probably married a local girl and stayed there for the rest of my life. I'd never have come back in time and met you."

Ianto was sitting up now, looking down at Jack, his logical mind running through the changed chain of events. "If you'd done that, back in 2000 Torchwood Three would have been wiped out entirely and Yvonne Hartmann would have sent in one of her cronies to run it. It'd have been a duplicate of Torchwood One and after Canary Wharf it would have carried on as it was."

"Would you have joined it then?" asked Jack.

"I don't think so. I certainly wouldn't have been able to hide Lisa here and if they'd known about her she would have been imprisoned or worse. So would I." He looked away, thinking what would have happened. "I'd have tried to keep her alive my own way and failed. She'd have died long before she did."

"And you'd have got an ordinary job somewhere, met a nice girl and raised a family. Not so bad really," said Jack, smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

Ianto smiled down at him, "I prefer meeting a nice man and living with him in a hole in the ground."

"Me too." He stroked Ianto's arm, encouraging him to lie down again.

Ianto was not quite ready to let go of the possible alternative history they'd just imagined. "But Jack, if Torchwood Three had been like London then it wouldn't have been trusted by Harriet Jones and involved when the Daleks moved Earth. So The Doctor wouldn't have been able to find us and the Daleks would have succeeded. They'd have wiped out the Universe." He sat still, thinking this through and seeing no flaw in the logic. "Jack, without you everything would have been exterminated."

"That's going a bit far," he protested. "I know I have a large ego but even I don't think I'm that important!"

"But you are, Jack. Without you the human race and all life, everything, in all the universes wouldn't be here." Ianto was stunned at the thought.

"Which means I would never have been born," Jack pointed out. "You see what a tangle it can be when you consider timelines?

"But it was because of you, Jack. The human race would have finished two months ago if you hadn't been here and you were only here because you let go of Gray's hand."

"Bit hard on Gray, don't you think?" commented Jack wryly. "He has to live a life of torture just so I get to live forever and save the world."

"Maybe." Ianto had had another thought. "In that other timeline, you'd have had a normal life, a normal length I mean. Would you have preferred that? What I mean is, regardless of the consequences, would you rather not live forever?"

Jack was quiet for some time, thinking about his answer and aware of Ianto's gaze on him. "That's a hard one to answer, it depends on so many ..."

"Just tell me, Jack," the other man interrupted, his voice intense.

"All right. I'd have preferred not to be immortal."

"Oh, Jack," Ianto lay down on top of his lover, holding him tight. "You paid – are paying – a high price for saving the rest of us humans."

"But I have one very big consolation," said Jack quietly. "I have you."

* * *

_Let me know what you think of this one, I love getting reviews. A very sad Christmas one coming soon with Tosh and Ianto._


	5. Silent Night

_Another Christmas story with a handful of Ianto, a splash of Toshiko and a pinch of Jack._

* * *

**Silent Night**

_**15 December 2006**_

The Christmas decorations were all around the Hub, garlands hanging from handrails, paper lanterns taped to walls and old-fashioned paper chains looped over the work area. The tree, a 20 footer that had had to come in via the lift, was on the lower level, the first thing everyone saw as they came through the cog door. Toshiko had masterminded the decorations and dragooned Ianto into helping her.

It was his first Christmas as a member of Torchwood Three and he had not known what to expect. His experience over the past couple of months told him it was unlikely to be the corporate festivities of Torchwood One – bought in decorations installed by contractors and a dinner dance – and he'd been reconciled to there being nothing at all. Then Toshiko had come in like a whirlwind, dragging him to the archives and digging out the boxes of decorations. They'd slaved away all morning and his arms ached from reaching up to attach the paper chains. Their last task had been decorating the tree with lights, glass baubles, bits of tinsel and some rather nice wooden Father Christmases. The strange pyramidal objects that glowed were apparently alien; they certainly looked it. Ianto was currently up a ladder trying to get the star to stay upright on the top of the tree.

"Tosh, you've found a fairy to go on the tree at last." Jack was standing looking up appreciatively at Ianto's arse. Ianto blushed, still not sure how to take the comments from his boss. He finally fixed the star and climbed down hoping Jack would move away but, of course, he didn't.

"Leave him alone, Jack," said Toshiko placidly. "What have you got there?"

"More decorations for the tree." He handed over the box he was holding. "Though I'd rather Ianto'd stayed where he was." He leered, laughed and walked off.

"Don't let him get to you," she said to Ianto, opening the box. "Oh goodie, choccies." She passed him some of the chocolate decorations and they hung them on the tree.

Later, when Ianto had been released to get on with his real work, he managed to slip down to the basement where he put up the few decorations he'd smuggled out. He hung them where Lisa would be able to see them when she woke. He kissed her lips and then went back upstairs. He made more coffee and they were just finishing it when Toshiko spoke.

"So, who's coming with me?" She looked round expectantly but no one would meet her eye.

"Too busy," said Jack making a quick exit to the safety of his office, even going so far as to shut the door.

"Have to sort the budget," said Suzie, sidling away to her desk.

"Autopsy," announced Owen as he disappeared into the Medical Bay.

Toshiko looked after them all, a mixture of disappointment and resignation on her face. Her shoulders slumped; this happened every year.

"I'm not busy if you need a hand with something," offered Ianto.

"Thanks, Ianto. We'll leave in 10 minutes." Her face was delighted, the grin transforming her expression.

"Okay." Ianto walked away, deciding to collect and wash the mugs before the outing.

He went into Jack's office first. His boss shook his head and gave him a sympathetic look as he handed over the empty mug. Suzie sighed and touched him lightly on the arm as he took her mug. Ianto was wondering just what he'd volunteered for when Owen put him straight.

"You'll be all right. All the Welsh can sing, right?" He passed over his mug.

Ianto had a reasonable idea of what was to come as he waited by the cog door, coat on, for Toshiko to join him. She arrived, threaded her arm through his and the two went out together. They crossed Roald Dahl Plass and entered the Millennium Centre where large posters advertised a daily carol concert, free entry to all, donations to the Round Table, mince pies and mulled wine on sale after the concert. Toshiko led them down towards the front and they took their seats in the centre of the rapidly filling hall.

"Thanks for coming, Ianto. The others think I'm mad but this is where my Christmas starts."

The orchestra warmed up with a medley of carol tunes and then the choir of the day launched into _Oh, Come All Ye Faithful_ and the concert began. The Torchwood pair joined in cheerfully as all the old favourites were belted out by the audience and listened in rapt appreciation to the boy treble's rendition of a carol that they didn't know. They stayed for the mince pie and cup of mulled wine and made a generous donation to the charity.

Going back across the Plass in the gathering darkness, Toshiko sighed. "One day, when I leave the concert, it'll be snowing. That'd be just perfect."

_**21 December 2007**_

Toshiko organised the decorations on Ianto's second Christmas too. She'd been busy getting the documentation organised for the three travellers from 1953 who'd come through the Rift and helping settle them into 2007 but that had not put her off. As soon as Jack had disappeared somewhere with John and Gwen with Emma – Owen and Diane had not put in an appearance all day – she turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, it's past time to get the decorations up. I've ordered the tree, can you go and collect it?" She smiled prettily.

"I don't know, how big is it?" The year before, he and Owen had had the devil's own job to get into onto the top of the SUV and then onto the lift.

"Half the size of last year's, that was too big. We don't have enough decorations to make a decent showing, especially as Jack eats most of them."

"Okay, I'll get it. Same place?"

"Yeah. I'll start on the chains and lanterns."

She went off towards the archives and Ianto left to get the tree. Four hours later, the pair were still alone in the Hub but it had been transformed. The garlands and lanterns were in place, the paper chains hung and the tree – which Ianto was sure was just as large as last year and was certainly as awkward to manoeuvre – was in place and partially decorated. Once again, Ianto was up the ladder fixing the star to the top when he heard Jack's voice below him.

"I suppose I won't be able to persuade you this year either?" he said in a mournful tone.

Ianto twisted round dangerously and grinned down at him. "Nope. But you could hold the ladder steady, I can't reach without leaning over."

Jack grinned and stepped forward, putting a foot on the bottom rung and holding the sides. He gazed up at Ianto's tight arse and lost himself in happy speculation. He and Ianto had been getting closer since the death of Lisa and had made out in the archives more than once but he'd still not got him into bed. Jack had high hopes for Christmas.

"Move out the way then." Ianto was stood just above him, arse almost touching Jack's nose. The Welshman's face was an innocent mask as he looked down but he was giggling inside, knowing what the proximity would do to his boss. He hoped that this Christmas they'd finally make it into bed.

Jack, startled, stepped back and missed the opportunity presented to him. Ianto was off the ladder and stood looking at him, hands on hips, before Jack could rectify his mistake. He was about to make a move when Toshiko appeared with an armload of new tinsel, the old stuff having finally been binned.

"Jack, got the choccies?" He nodded, his mind elsewhere. "Give me a hand with this," she ordered and in his befuddled state he took the strands offered him and could only stand and watch as Ianto picked up the ladder and took it off to wherever it was kept. "Come on!" Jack turned back and started draping the tinsel over the branches Toshiko could not reach.

Toshiko checked her watch and saw it was time to be off. She looked around and saw Ianto coming towards her, coat already on. She put her head round the office door, "Last chance, Jack."

"No, thanks. You enjoy yourselves."

She and Ianto went up on the lift, holding hands to steady themselves. They were singing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ at the tops of their voices and continued, making up a few new verses, as they walked over to the Millennium Centre. The concert was as good as the year before and they were flushed and happy when they finally left, having had more than one glass of mulled wine. They wended their way back to the lift and Toshiko looked up at the sky.

"No snow. Oh well, can't have everything."

_**17 December 2008**_

Ianto missed Toshiko on his third Christmas. He wondered if it was worth decorating the Hub, after all there were only he, Jack and Gwen now. But then he remembered the joy Toshiko had got from seeing the Hub festooned with colourful garlands and paper chains and decided to go ahead, he'd do it in her memory.

When Jack and Gwen had left to attend a meeting with UNIT he took his car and picked up a tree from the same place they always used. He bought one as large as would fit on his roof rack, smaller than in previous years but still a respectable size. He managed to get it in through the Tourist Office entrance and set it up in its usual place. Next he got the decorations out and put up the garlands and paper lanterns, just as Toshiko would have done. He shed a tear as he made the paper chains and hung those; it wasn't as much fun doing all this without her there to encourage him.

The last task was, as always, the tree and he draped tinsel and hung baubles on every branch. The lights worked first time, which they never had before, and he took that as a sign that this was the right thing to do, a tribute to Toshiko. She had so loved the season, bringing in home-made treats throughout December, and her enjoyment had spilled over onto him, making him enjoy the holiday too. He climbed the ladder and fixed the star but this year Jack did not appear to make an inappropriate comment.

Ianto sighed and put the ladder away. He sat with a mug of coffee looking at the tree, admiring his handiwork, wondering whether to go to the concert. He'd like to, he'd always enjoyed it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go alone. The lights flickered and in the gloom of the darkened Hub – he'd wanted to see the effect better – he imagined they were sending him a message:

_**--- Go --- Go --- Go ---**_

Suddenly resolute, he put down the mug and got his coat. He would go to the concert and he would enjoy it for her sake. He rode the lift up and made for the Millennium Centre. He wasn't singing this year, he wasn't even particularly happy, but he would attend and he would sing the familiar carols. He was a bit late entering and the orchestra was already warming up. He found a spare seat at the back and settled down.

Halfway through the concert he felt someone move along the row to claim a vacant seat beside him. "Thought you'd be here," whispered Jack, sitting down. He grasped Ianto's hand, "Okay if I join you?"

Ianto nodded, unable to speak. At that moment the orchestra struck up the first strains of _Silent Night_, Toshiko's favourite. The choir sang the first verse and tears rolled down Ianto's face as he felt her loss yet again. Jack still held his hand and squeezed it, aware of his distress but not sure of its cause. The two men stood when the audience sang the second verse. Jack had a good voice and joined in but Ianto could not, his throat was too tight with tears.

At the end of the concert, they filed out with the rest of the audience and Ianto bought the traditional mince pies and mulled wine which they consumed standing in the foyer, quiet among laughing people looking forward to the holiday.

"Thanks for coming," said Ianto.

"When I got back to the Hub and I saw the decorations I knew where you'd be. I wanted to be with you this year."

They finished the drinks, the mince pies having long since been eaten, and walked out into the Plass. As they walked past the water tower, on their way to Tesco to buy chocolate decorations for the tree, a few flakes of snow drifted down from the leaden sky. Ianto paused and turned his face up, tears flowing once again.

"I wish you were here, Tosh," he said to the sky.

Jack put his arm round him and together they walked on through the thickening snow.

* * *

_What did you think?_


	6. Confinement

_A short tale about Owen stuck in a lift._

* * *

**Confinement**

"I do not believe it. I do not fucking believe it."

Owen hit the side of the lift and yelped. He cradled the hand against his chest; that had hurt. He looked at the buttons again and pressed all of them, one at a time and then all together. He jumped up and down. Sod it, it was stuck.

He looked up remembering all the films he'd seen where the hero had climbed out of a trap door and shimmied up the steel ropes: no trap door. He looked back at the panel of buttons but this lift had no emergency alarm. Of course not. Emergency telephone? Nope, that would be too easy. He tried his comms but just got static. Oh this was bloody marvellous. Mobile? Flat battery, he shouldn't have played games on it all afternoon. He hit the wall again in his frustration and hurt his hand some more.

He sighed, why did this have to happen to him? He'd been having such a good day too and he was on a promise for tonight. The blonde with legs up to her armpits, barmaid at the Dog and Duck, had definitely tipped him the wink. He looked at his watch, 9.34. He had to think this through, how was he going to get out?

Gwen and Toshiko were long gone, making the most of a lull in Rift activity. Ianto was still in the Hub. Great, when Ianto went to leave he'd find the stuck lift. Owen's joy faded; Jack was in the Hub too. And if the pair of them got … well, got doing whatever they did, and Owen did not want to think about that, it could be hours before Ianto left. If he left. Maybe he stayed the night. Owen hit the wall again and pressed all the buttons and yelled at the top of his voice when else nothing worked. He yelled for a long time, on and off, and nothing happened other than he got a sore throat.

He looked at his watch again, 10.12. It'd only been half an hour and he was already stir crazy. He sat on the floor, which was none too clean. He'd have words with that tea-boy when he saw him (please let him come!) about the state of the place. He patted his pockets and found a half-eaten bar of whole nut chocolate which he ate quickly. He was starving. He sat some more, staring at the walls. Were they closing in, making this small space even smaller? He shook himself, of course they weren't. He checked his hand which was throbbing. He could move the fingers, nothing broken just bruising. He'd have fun holding a scalpel tomorrow.

He closed his eyes to stop the walls moving. Surely Ianto couldn't be much longer. He dozed and when he jerked awake checked his watch, 11.16. Ianto and Jack had had nearly two hours, surely that was long enough for … whatever it was they did? Ianto could be coming even now, pressing the button to call the lift and then he'd … Bugger, what if Ianto used the stairs? He'd not even see the lift was stuck! Owen stood up, panic welling up inside him and he banged on the walls of the lift with both hands, ignoring the pain. He yelled as he had never yelled before and he fell down when the lift jolted and moved. It moved! It was going down.

The doors opened and Owen fell out straight into Jack's arms. He was crying with relief, he'd been rescued. "Thank you, thank you," he said over and over. He clung to Jack, feeling bare skin under his hands and … Owen pulled away in disgust. "Oh my God, put some clothes on, Jack!" he yelled. Then he looked across and saw Ianto standing looking at him. "You too!" he screeched.

He was up the stairs two at a time, the laughter of his colleagues echoing round the stairwell.

* * *

_Any good?_


	7. The Goddess

_A little story about Gwen and the guys._**

* * *

****The Goddess**

The two women hastened into the Hub, grateful to be out of the biting wind that was whipping in across the Bay. The carried a medium sized box between them. It wasn't heavy, just awkward when the alien inside moved around.

"Let's put it over here for now," said Gwen, nodding towards the half-moon seat that Ianto had rescued from somewhere and placed alongside the wall.

They put the box down and straightened up, grateful to ease cramped muscles. Gwen took off her scarf and gloves and made for the work area, Toshiko following behind her. The two hung up their coats.

"What are they doing?" asked Gwen, looking across at their three male colleagues who were gathered in Jack's office watching something on his PC.

"Watching porn, I expect," replied Toshiko, not very interested. She wanted to get back to the translation she'd left running. She was determined to find out what the message she'd been decoding meant. She sat at her desk.

"At this time in the morning?" queried Gwen.

_It's only 10.30_, she thought, _couldn't they go even a few hours without watching some writhing, naked, female form? _She knew it had to be female because Owen was there and he was not into anything else. He'd participate in a threesome which included another guy, that she knew, but there had to be a woman in the mix too. She walked slowly towards the office eying the huddled men. They were definitely watching something with rapt attention but Ianto was in the way and she couldn't get a clear view of the screen. She loitered near the half-open door and listened.

"Oh, just look at that," said Jack, longing in his voice.

Owen audibly gulped, "Watch her finger, she's going to … "

There was a collective "Oh," groaned out from the men.

"It's going to drip," said Ianto huskily.

"Will she, do you think, will she …?" Jack sounded anxious, anticipation evident in his tone.

"Yes!" all three cried.

Gwen's eyebrows went up at this. She'd caught Owen and Jack watching porn on many occasions when she'd been working late but never Ianto. To find all three of them lusting over some busty woman in the middle of the morning shocked her and raised her feminist hackles. It was demeaning to women. She glanced across at Toshiko but she was lost in her work and anyway she was unlikely to protest. Gwen listened some more.

"Oh, oh she will, I know she will." Owen again, that higher pitch to his voice that Gwen recognised from their brief affair. "There, she did!"

There was a cheer from all three men, a collective outpouring of pleasure. Then silence for a moment though their breathing was audible. This was enough for Gwen and she noisily pushed open the office door, marched into the room and stood behind the three men, arms crossed and stance confrontational.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! That woman is being exploited for your pleasure." She glared at them as they swung round to face her, Ianto and Owen flanking Jack who was seated. Their faces were shocked, uncomprehending and all four looked at one another for a moment.

"I'm sure she's getting well paid," said Ianto.

"Not that she needs it," interjected Owen.

"That's not the point. She is being made to ... to perform for your pleasure! It's disgusting." She faced them down, determined to make her point.

Jack frowned. "Why is it disgusting?" he asked.

"Oh, you and your 51st century morals, or lack of them! I don't expect you to understand or Owen, he's too far gone. But you Ianto, you really surprise me." She gave him a sad, pitying look. Ianto's eyebrows shot up and Jack and Owen turned to look at him.

"I only wanted her recipe for mince pies," said the Welshman.

Gwen looked at him, frowning herself now. Then she looked at the PC screen which was just visible behind Jack's head. Nigella Lawson was demonstrating a Christmas recipe. Gwen blushed.

"What did you think we were watching, Ms Cooper?" asked Jack, grinning hugely. Owen sniggered beside him and even Ianto had a small smile on his lips.

"Men!" she snorted and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

_For those who may not know, Nigella Lawson is a British TV cook, known as the Domestic Goddess. _


	8. We Wish You

_It's Panto time so this came to mind. It's a few days before Christmas and in the Hub …_

* * *

**We Wish You**

"Just clear it up, Jack." Ianto's voice filtered down as the man himself disappeared from view through the hatch.

Jack surveyed the scene of devastation. He had only wanted to find his RAF logbook to check something and now the floor, bed and desk were covered in his personal mementoes and various artefacts he'd kept in his personal horde. He started putting the stuff together on the bed prior to sorting them. He'd almost cleared the floor when he saw the blue-green cube.

He'd found it years before, when the Bay was a thriving docks and he'd been chasing … He couldn't remember what he'd been chasing but he'd been running fast. Nevertheless this cube, half-buried in coal dust, had caught his eye and he had put it in his pocket before continuing the chase. He'd put it away and not thought of it since. It must have been there sixty or seventy years. He stood and looked at the cube, turning it in his hands. It still had the power to intrigue him and he took a moment to analyse its power and put it down to the combination of colour and shape which, while cuboid, was also slightly askew in some indefinably alien way.

"I thought you'd like some coffee," said Ianto, almost at the bottom of the ladder.

Jack looked up, startled, and his hand tightened on the cube. "Thanks." He took the mug, feeling a slight tingling in the other hand. He looked down and saw the cube was pulsating, alternating blues and greens were distinct on the surface of the object.

"Jack?" said Ianto warily. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Jack kept watching the cube.

"Is it dangerous?" Ianto was edging back to the ladder.

"Not sure. Go back up and close the hatch, just in case." He flicked a glance at Ianto and saw his face take on the stubborn look that said, '_I'm not leaving'_. "Please, Ianto. Get Tosh to scan down here, see what she gets."

"Okay." Ianto was at the top of the ladder and with a small reassuring smile he disappeared from view. The hatch closed leaving Jack alone with the wildly pulsating artefact.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko was running the scans with Ianto alternating between hanging over her shoulder and running back to the office. It had been several minutes and there had been no explosion.

"Stand still, Ianto!" ordered Gwen, irritated by his constant movement. She was by Toshiko looking at the scan results.

"There's nothing on the scans. I can detect Jack, nothing else." Toshiko was intrigued, always keen to explore the unknown.

"Then what's keeping him?" put in Owen from the wall where he was leaning, a forgotten scalpel dripping green 'blood' still in his hand.

"I don't know."

At that moment the hatch rose and Jack's head appeared. Ianto ran over and looked him over as he climbed out. He was alive, whole and healthy – Ianto breathed again. Then he noticed another figure behind Jack, a thin female whose skin was pulsating with the same greens and blues of the cube. "Jack?" he queried.

"It's okay, she's not hostile." Jack walked out to the work area; the others watched him and the figure trailing him. Ianto followed them both, tense and ready to take action if necessary.

Gwen looked the figure over – a humanoid female, an attractive one – and then back at Jack. "Who's this?"

"This," announced Jack theatrically, "is the genie of the cube." He swept an arm towards the figure.

"I have a name, you know. Hi, everyone, I'm Flossie." She beamed at them all.

"Flossie?" sneered Owen.

"You got a problem with that, ducky?" She put her hands on her hips and squared up to him.

"No, no," he said, hands up in mock-surrender. He noticed the scalpel in his hand and hastily put it down on the coffee table.

"When you say genie of the cube, Jack, do you mean like the genie of the lamp?" Toshiko was scanning the woman.

"Oy, watch where you're putting that thing!" said Flossie, batting away the probe Toshiko was holding out.

"Yeah, like in Aladdin. We have our very own genie with five wishes to give away." Jack was standing, arms folded, watching the others' reaction. He personally was amused by the whole thing.

"Five? It's always three," put in Ianto.

"What can I say, I'm a generous girl and I like the cut of the Captain's jib." Flossie smirked at Jack and ran an impossibly slender hand over his upper arm. "Long time since I've had a master as lovely as him." She moved closer.

"It's strange, Jack, she's not registering on any of our scans. There's no energy readings of any kind." Toshiko looked dismayed.

"It's okay, Tosh, some things are beyond explanation. Now, Flossie tells me that the wishes are valid for a short time only so we have to decide what to wish for."

"They're your wishes, Jack," said Ianto. He was keeping a wary eye on Flossie who was now draped round Jack, hands on his shoulders and body pressed close to his.

"Well, in the same spirit of generosity that Flossie has shown, I'm going to share them. You all get one wish each."

"You allowed to do that?" asked Owen.

"I can do whatever I want, ducky, and I say Jackie can give them away if he likes. Though why he wants to give you one, the Cube knows!" Flossie gently nibbled on Jack's ear.

"Hold on just a minute," said Gwen. "Are you really saying that this … this is a genie who can grant our wishes?" She did not believe it, she really didn't and couldn't understand how the others seemed so willing to accept the absurdity of the situation.

"You doubt me? Then you go first, girlie. What's your wish?" Flossie put her head one side and stared at her. "Oh and I don't do wealth, health and happiness. World peace and eliminating poverty are right out. I don't change people's feelings either."

"Thought you could do anything?" sneered Owen.

"I can, ducky. I've done those before and it always turns out badly and I just won't go there again."

"Careful, Gwen. Word your wish very carefully," warned Jack.

"Come on, I haven't got all night." Flossie was tapping her foot impatiently. "I've presents to buy and food to prepare, it'll soon be Christmas, you know."

Gwen, put on the spot, thought frantically. She didn't believe it would work but if it did ….. "All right, Flossie," she said, disbelief clear in her voice, "this is what I want. I wish that I never have to spend Christmas with Rhys' mother ever again." She smiled triumphantly, let her fix that one!

"Done." The genie moved back to Jack and squirmed under his arm. "Who's next?"

"Hang on," protested Owen, "we don't know that one's worked."

At that moment, Gwen's mobile rang. She smiled apologetically and quickly flicked it open. She was unsettled by Flossie's attitude and the call unsettled her even more. Her face grew pale and she looked like she would faint. Ianto, who was nearest, took her arm and steered her to a chair. After a few words to Rhys that she did not remember saying, she shut the mobile and looked at Flossie. "You killed her. Brenda's dead!"

Flossie shrugged her shoulders, "So you got your wish."

"I didn't want her dead!" shouted Gwen, launching herself at the genie. Ianto held her back and Jack took a step backwards, taking Flossie with him. The fight went out of Gwen and she shrank back into the chair.

"Bloody hell, it works!" crowed Owen. "Okay, my turn next. I wish that everyone does exactly what I tell them to."

"Done."

"Tea-boy, stand on your head." Ianto found himself moving to the wall and standing on his head. "Gwen, cheer up." A smile was suddenly plastered over Gwen's face and she started telling corny old jokes. "Jack, run round the Hub." Flossie looked on forlornly as Jack, after shooting furious looks at Owen, started running. "Tosh, you …"

"What, Owen?" shouted, Toshiko. "What ridiculous thing are you going to make me do? How dare you treat your friends like this! Stop it immediately!"

Owen quailed at her outrage. "Everybody stop doing what you're doing," he said.

His three colleagues returned to normal. Ianto sat cross-legged on the floor picking up the change that had fallen out of his pockets. Jack was breathing heavily as he came back to the work area; Flossie wiped his sweaty brow with a wisp of her costume. Gwen stopped telling jokes before she ran at Owen, murder in her eyes.

"Gwen, stop!" Owen held up his hands to ward her off but she fell to the floor before she reached him.

Toshiko went to Gwen's side; the other woman had fallen heavily. "She's dead," she said, incredulous.

"What are you talking about?" Owen stepped to Gwen's side and felt for a pulse. His face blanched and he looked round at the others. "It's true, she's dead."

"You told her to stop, ducky, so she stopped," said Flossie, unconcerned. "I don't blame you, she was a bit of a pain."

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" protested Owen. "I just wanted her to stop coming at me."

"I want my wish now," said Ianto, standing and brushing off his suit.

"Ianto, be careful," warned Jack again.

"I will, Jack. I wish that Owen's power be removed and that anything he did with it be reversed." He looked at Flossie, hoping he'd worded that correctly.

"Done." Flossie smiled at the young man before returning her attentions back to Jack.

There was a sudden intake of breath and Gwen opened her eyes. She coughed and spluttered a little then, helped by Owen and Toshiko, she got up and sat on the couch. "What happened to me? Did you hit me?" she asked Owen.

"No!"

"He killed you," said Flossie, holding Jack's right hand and kissing each of fingers in turn before sucking the index finger.

"I didn't mean to! And anyway, Ianto's put it right."

"Have I? I think we ought to try it," said Ianto.

Owen gulped nervously and said carefully, "Ianto, make me a coffee." Ianto turned and walked to the coffee machine. Owen gasped in horror, "No, take away this power, please!" Ianto stopped, turned and grinned. "You bastard!" Owen made to attack Ianto but Toshiko got in the way.

"I think you've made more than enough trouble," she said fiercely. "Sit down." He sat on the couch next to Gwen, though she shuffled up to be as far away from him as possible.

"Nicely done, lady. You tell him." Flossie smiled approvingly before moving on to Jack's other hand.

Ianto tried not to look at the genie and Jack, though he did notice how his boss was enjoying the attention. "Tosh, you still have a wish. And you, Jack."

Toshiko sat in her chair and looked at the others. "I want something simple, something Christmassy to put us in the mood. Flossie, I wish that it would snow." She smiled brightly.

"Done."

The temperature on the Hub dropped and snow flakes fell fast and furious on the Torchwood team. In a few minutes, the snow was several centimetres deep on the floor, on desks and on equipment. It continued to fall relentlessly.

"Brilliant, Tosh!" sneered Owen.

Ianto reached for the coats on the rack beside him and passed them round to everyone. Jack went into his office and got his greatcoat, Flossie welcoming him back with a hug as she snuggled under the coat with him.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Toshiko. "I meant outside, not in here!"

"Got to be more specific, lady." Flossie shrugged again and wrapped her arms tighter round Jack.

"When's it going to stop?" asked Gwen, huddled in her short jacket, wishing she'd worn her long, wool coat today.

Flossie shrugged again. "She wished for snow."

"You mean it's not going to stop?" Owen was standing, banging his feet on the floor to get them warm. "Well, thank you, Tosh!"

"It'll ruin the equipment," pointed out Ianto, scraping at the layer of snow on top of Toshiko's screen.

"I'm sorry," said Toshiko again, close to tears. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay, Tosh. You're not the only one who got it wrong. Okay, I wish that the effects of Tosh and Gwen's wishes be reversed."

"Done. You are such a cutie." Flossie kissed the tip of Jack's nose.

The snow stopped falling and the temperature rose. Gwen, who had looked up hopefully at Jack's words, called Brenda and laughed with joy when she answered. After a few words with her she ended the call and rushed to hug Jack. "Thank you," she cried.

Flossie, a bit put out at being pushed aside, shrugged and straightened her costume. "I'm off then."

"What happens to you now?" asked Toshiko.

"I go back home and put the kids to bed." The genie turned to Jack. "Bye, handsome." She put her arms round around him and kissed him deeply. "Bye all," she called as she disappeared.

They looked at one another. "Did that really happen?" asked Gwen.

"Oh yes," replied Ianto mournfully. They looked at him and then followed his gaze around the now water-logged Hub. The snow was melting fast and water was dripping off the railings and pooling on the floor.

-ooOoo-

Later, when they'd helped Ianto mop up and most of the Hub was back to normal, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen were putting on their coats ready to leave. They were all subdued, realising what a hash they had made of their wishes. Toshiko looked over at where Jack and Ianto were setting the former's office to rights. "It's not fair on you two," she said to them. "You had to use your wishes to put ours right."

"It's okay, Tosh. I kind of liked the snow, made this place look festive." Jack smiled at her.

The three left and Jack and Ianto completed the mop up operation in the office before decamping to the older man's quarters. They were sat on the bed when Jack looked across at the Welshman. "I know this won't work but I'm going to make my wish anyway. I wish that there are no Rift alerts this Christmas."

"And I wish that we can spend the holiday together."

The two men smiled and leant forward, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Above them there was a shimmer of blue and green and a faint voice said, "Done."

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone!!_


	9. Love

_I'll leave you to decide who's talking …_

* * *

**Love**

"Do you love me?"

"Sometimes. When you're not being a prat."

"I'm never a prat!"

"Sure you are. Like when you wouldn't ask for help opening the milk carton this morning. Milk everywhere because you were a prat."

"That was the result of bad design."

"And you being a prat."

"But, aside from times when you say I'm being a prat, you love me?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"I don't know. How long's a piece of string?"

"Come on, how much?"

"Oodles and oodles. There, soppy enough for you?"

"I suppose."

Silence.

"Do you love me then? I mean, I said I love you, so do you love me?"

"Sometimes, when you're not nagging."

"I never nag!"

"You do, often."

"When?"

"Last night. Nagged me about buying some new underwear."

"Well, yours is disgusting. God knows what colour it's supposed to be."

"There, nagging again."

"So, aside from the times when I'm supposedly nagging, do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Honestly and truly?"

"I said yes. Don't go on about it."

Silence

"We both love each other then?"

"Seems so."

"That's good."

"Put out the light, I want to get some sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

_Decided who was speaking? Go to the next chapter to see if you are right._


	10. Love 2

_Time to find out if you were right_.

* * *

Gwen looked over at her husband and smiled. He was a big lummox sometimes but she did love him. Then she turned out the light.

* * *

_Well, were you?_


	11. Ianto's Christmas Day

_The title says it all …_

* * *

**Ianto's Christmas Day**

The cog door rolled back and the alarm sounded as Ianto walked into the Hub. It was just after 11 o'clock on Christmas Day and the place appeared to be deserted. He walked over to Jack's office but there was no sign of him. He checked the screens on Tosh's desk but there was nothing to show that Jack had left to answer a Rift alert. Ianto made himself a coffee and sat on the couch.

He was not supposed to be at work today. Jack had given them all the day off, although Owen and Tosh were on-call if needed. However, Ianto's plans had been derailed when his mother had called early that morning to say his father had come down with the vomiting flu bug that was decimating the country. Dai Jones was not seriously ill but the virus was contagious so it was sensible for Ianto not to visit them. With nothing to do at home, and no festive food in his cupboards, Ianto had come into the Hub expecting to find Jack and spend the day with him. But Jack wasn't there.

With his coffee finished, Ianto tried the comms. "Jack?"

"_Ianto. What can I do for you?" _

"Where are you?"

"_In the Hub. Why are you calling me, surely you're not tired of your parents already?"_ Jack's chuckles were clear.

"I didn't go. I'm in the Hub too, where are you?" There was silence and he wondered if Jack had invited someone in and was now embarrassed by Ianto's presence. "Jack?" he called again after a few seconds.

"Ianto." Jack was not talking on the comms, he had appeared through the door leading to the garage. "What's going on?"

"Dad's got this flu bug. No point in me going and getting it too. I thought I'd come and work, maybe we could get lunch somewhere together." Ianto smiled at Jack who was now climbing the steps to the work area.

"Sorry, I have plans." Jack stood with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Oh." In the lead up to Christmas Jack had said nothing about how he would spend the day and Ianto had assumed, like the rest of the Torchwood team, that Jack would be here alone in the Hub. "Right." Ianto suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. This was more embarrassing than if Jack had been shagging someone.

"Hey, you made coffee. Any chance of getting one?" Jack looked over hopefully.

"Of course."

"I'll be in the office." Jack clapped a hand on Ianto's arm as he walked past and entered his office.

Ianto turned back to the coffee machine and took his time making a cup of the industrial strength blend that Jack liked so much. Then he took it to the office where Jack was talking on his mobile. Jack waved him to a seat.

"That's real good of you. Twelve thirty, okay?" He laughed at something the person on the other end of the line said then hung up. Jack took up the beverage and sipped the coffee. "That's good."

"As you have plans, I could stay here and keep an eye on things," volunteered Ianto.

"No need, I've got the alert programmed into this." He indicated his leather wrist band. "Anyway, you're coming with me."

"I am?"

"Yep, can't have you all on your own at Christmas." Jack smiled again as he drank his coffee.

"Well, if that's okay," said Ianto.

"All fixed. We'll be leaving at twelve so I'd better get changed." He stood and, taking the coffee with him, made for his quarters. "Won't be long."

-ooOoo-

At ten past twelve Ianto was in the SUV with Jack which wasn't so unusual. The only thing different was that Jack was dressed as Father Christmas. He had on the red suit, the big boots, the hat and, of course, the white wig and beard. Ianto had yet to find out why he was dressed in this way, all his enquiries had been batted aside as Jack sang carols at the top of his voice.

"Almost there," said Jack cheerfully as he drove down a residential street in one of the Cardiff suburbs. "On time too." He turned into the drive of a large house and stopped outside the door. "You can help me take the stuff in, okay?"

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto had a hand on the older man's arm, keeping him from leaving the vehicle.

"I'm playing Santa, thought that would have been obvious, and you're my elf in a suit. Come on." He pulled free of Ianto and went to the boot of the SUV and started unloading two sacks of gifts. "I could do with a hand here," he called as Ianto remained immobile in the passenger's seat.

Ianto joined Jack and took the sack – red and fur trimmed – he was given. Jack took the other one and slung it over his shoulder, closing the boot at the same time. He then led the way into the house which Ianto belatedly realised was a residential home. Inside, Jack started playing Santa in earnest, yelling 'Ho, Ho, Ho' all the time and grinning maniacally. Ianto just stared in amazement as for the next hour he trailed after Jack who dolled out gifts to the residents and staff of the home. When the gifts had been distributed, he and Jack joined everyone for lunch. Jack kept on the suit and hat but pulled the beard down while eating. By this time Ianto was enjoying himself and from what the people around him said he realised that Jack had played Santa here before. In fact, it was a tradition the long-term residents looked forward to every year.

After watching The Queen's speech on TV, Jack and Ianto left the home. There were lots of kisses under the mistletoe as each of the lady residents said their goodbyes to Jack. Right at the end, Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a deep kiss too, to the on-lookers' evident delight. And Ianto's! When they were back in the SUV, Jack drove away from the Hub towards Barry Island. Ianto sat back and let himself be taken wherever Jack was going. He had enjoyed the past few hours and especially seeing this new side to Jack, one he had never imagined.

"So you've been their Father Christmas for the past ten years," he said.

"Longer actually. I haven't made it every year but I started back in the 50s, when there were just six residents. One of them was an old war buddy of mine and I got asked to help out. It's good fun."

"You made their day, Jack. Especially the old ladies who got kissed!"

"Everyone deserves to be kissed at least once a year." Jack smiled then sobered. "The next place we're going isn't so … happy. But I think you can handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Jack drove on and they didn't talk any more until the SUV drew up at a dock. "This is us," announced Jack, leaving the vehicle and taking the one sack of gifts still in the back.

The two men walked to a waiting boat and were soon off into the Bristol Channel. Ianto huddled in the cabin while Jack paced the deck for the short ride. On landing, Jack started to talk as they climbed up towards the lighthouse. He told Ianto of the facility he'd established here on Flat Holm island, its purpose and its inmates. He explained what the residents would be like and warned Ianto's about what he could expect to see.

None of this prepared Ianto for the conditions and the horror of people with minds broken by the Rift. He followed Jack around as he handed out gifts and spoke to the residents, staying quiet himself. He felt such great pity for these people who had done nothing to deserve their fate. He was quiet when they returned in the boat and climbed into the SUV.

Jack peeled off his hat, wig and beard and threw them onto the back seat. He turned to Ianto, taking one of his hands in his own. "They deserve to be looked after, Ianto, in the best way we can manage. It's not perfect, I know, but it's better than when they were kept in the vaults."

"I can see that," the young man said, "but it's so little." There were tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat as he thought of the ruined people he had just met.

"I know. When I can do more, I will, promise."

"Oh, I'm not criticising you, Jack. I know you're doing your best. They just deserve more." He held Jack's hand up to his face and then leant over to rest his head on Jack's shoulder. "Nobody's ever mentioned this place before."

"No one else knows. Suzie did but with her gone I need someone to keep an eye on the place if I can't for some reason. Will you be that person?" Jack's arm was round the younger man's shoulders and his hand was stroking his arm.

"I have to keep it secret?"

"Yes. I don't want more people to know than necessary, it's just better that way."

"All right." Ianto paused, "As long as I don't have to dress up as Santa." They both laughed, grateful for the change in mood.

"No, that's my role. Though I could get you an elf costume for next year."

"You dare!"

They laughed again and disentangled themselves so Jack could drive off. On the way back to the Hub they chatted sporadically about everything other than Flat Holm, they both wanted to forget it for the rest for the day. It was dark and cold when they parked the SUV and walked back into the Hub.

"You don't have to hang around, Ianto. Why don't you get home?" Jack was looking at the Rift predictor; all was still clear.

"Do I have to? It'll only be me at home and I'd rather be here with you."

Jack smiled, "Of course you can stay. We can have mince pies and a drink to celebrate the season. I'll just get changed."

"Please don't." Ianto moved closer, putting both arms round his boss. "I like you in red." The two met in a gentle kiss which quickly became something more. Later, much later, Ianto decided that this had been his weirdest Christmas Day ever but also the best.

* * *

_What do you think? I love reviews ...._


	12. Unexpected Visitor

_Set at the same time as The Sontaran Stratagem and The Poison Sky in Doctor Who and after Meat in Torchwood._

* * *

**Unexpected Visitor**

"That was UNIT on the 'phone," announced Jack as he strode out of his office. "The raid on ATMOS headquarters we found out about has gone pear-shaped. Seems the blessed systems are taking over the cars, driving them into rivers and killing the drivers and now spewing out fumes." He looked over at me, "See, Ianto, I was right not to put it in the SUV."

I nodded an acknowledgement. We'd had plenty of arguments about it at the time but he was vindicated now. The Government had ordered it to be installed but Jack had refused despite all my and Toshiko's entreaties that it would help preserve the environment. He had been adamant that he would not use it, that it was too good to be true.

Jack was talking again. "The local UNIT guys have asked for our help. Tosh, you and I are going to their base to see what they've got. If you need any equipment make sure it's in the SUV but don't show them anything you don't have to, not without my say-so."

"Okay."

"Owen, there's a filthy cloud of poison gas forming over Cardiff. We'll drop you at the hospital, see what you can find out and help them if you can. Gwen, I want you at police headquarters. Make sure the boys in blue don't do anything stupid."

"If UNIT or we told them what was going on they wouldn't be able to," she responded tartly.

"If we knew what was going on, I'd tell them," he replied in the same tone. "UNIT kept this one close to their chest. It's only through a contact of mine that I knew anything about it."

It was good to see that Jack could stand up to Gwen. The rest of us still doubted it after the way he'd backed down over giving Retcon to Rhys. It was ridiculous, letting him run around knowing all about us. It was our security, our safety that was at stake. Plus he'd never have done it for anyone else, just Gwen.

"Ianto, break out the gas masks. And people, you will wear them at all times you are out of the Hub, even in the SUV. Word is the gas is mucky stuff and probably lethal. Until we know what the hell it is, you play it ultra safe. Understood?"

They all nodded. We're not stupid enough to run risks when we don't have to. I went off to get the masks and issued them to the others.

"Ianto, you take one too," instructed Jack. "I want you to stay here but the Hub defences could be breached. Keep it with you at all times."

"Okay." This seemed a bit over the top. We'd already sealed all the entrances. While the seals were designed to keep in any alien gas we may inadvertently let loose, they were just as effective at keeping gases out.

"Ianto, check the Net and any other places you can think of, including UNIT transmissions. I want as much information as you can gather about ATMOS and what the authorities are planning. Also, keep an eye on those fringe sites, see if anyone comes up with a way to beat it or anything else we could use."

"Will do."

"Okay, kids, let's go."

The four of them donned their gas masks and went out of the cog door and up to the Tourist Office. I kept an eye on them through the CCTV and double checked the seals were in place when they'd gone. It was quiet, all alone in the Hub, but I like the feeling. Owen doesn't, he reckons the place is creepy and Tosh is convinced she saw the ghosts of Harriet and Gerald from 1918 in the hothouse. Just imagination running away with them. I've never seen anything strange, well, other than Jack creeping about naked when we're playing hide and seek.

I grinned and pulled my mind back to what I was supposed to be doing. I sat at Tosh's desk and called up the CCTV cameras for outside the Tourist Office and by the water tower, displaying the feed on a split screen. I wanted to keep an eye on those seals, just in case. On another screen I pulled up an aerial view of the city from the top of the Altolusso Building and got a great angle on the gathering gas cloud. It was getting thick in places, where the cars had ground to a halt and were belching out fumes. On a third screen I pulled up a TV news channel.

Tempting as it was to watch all these, I used yet another screen to access the Net and started trawling the websites. I learned a lot about the wonder-kid Luke Rattigan who had designed ATMOS and a long piece saying how wonderful it was but with few technical details. The Parliamentary Science and Technology Committee that had looked into it and given it the go-ahead had some more interesting evidence and I was scanning this when a moving figure near the Tourist Office caught my eye. The man was banging at the door. Some tourist was pretty desperate to get a bus timetable.

I checked around the Bay and saw a lot of people gathered at the water's edge. They were piling onto boats and heading out, through the barrage, to the clearer air on the other side. I could see why they were leaving but didn't fancy their chances out in the Bristol Channel in some of those little boats, especially as they were overloaded. Oh well, not my problem although … I opened the comms.

"Gwen?"

"_Ianto, what's up?"_

"Not sure if the police know yet but there's loads of people in the Bay getting onto boats. Still orderly at the moment but it may get nasty when there are no more boats. And the Coastguard maybe ought to be told."

"_I'll pass it on. Thanks."_

I went back to the screen. I'd finished reading the report – nothing after all – when on the CCTV I saw the same man as had been at the Tourist Office at the water tower. I looked more closely. Luckily Mermaid Quay has less vehicles around to give off gas (though the bus parked – abandoned? – by the Millennium Centre was giving off a hell of a cloud) so I could see reasonably well and the angle was good. I could not believe my eyes. The man was kneeling on the lift and banging on it with his fists, then he got up and jumped up and down, generally making a fool of himself. I caught a glimpse of his face and groaned.

Rhys.

I cursed Jack long and fluently – Owen would have been proud of me – and considered my options. I could leave him where he was or let him in. If I left him, he could die there which would not make me flavour of the month with Gwen. But let him in and I'd never get rid of him. In the end my basic humanity won out and I started the lift. The stone descended at its usual stately pace and let in with it a whiff of the gas. I put on the mask – better safe than sorry – and whisked the other stone back in place as soon as I could.

I probably could have waited a moment or two longer but right then I just wanted the hole closed. The man on the lift shrieked as the other stone missed his head by a few centimetres, falling to his hands and knees and grabbing the sides of the lift to stay in place. His language, which I could just hear, was as choice as mine had been. I grabbed another gas mask and went over to him; I'd make him wear it just for the hell of it.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted, gas masks do not aid communication.

"You nearly took my head off! If I hadn't ducked you'd have bloody killed me!" Rhys looked angry and I suppose he had good cause.

"Put this on," I shouted, and thrust the gas mask at him. "Now, what are you doing here?"

He fumbled the mask over his head and eventually got it straight. "The bloody city's in uproar and all my lorries are going haywire. I thought it had to be something to do with you lot." He was looking round. "Where is everyone then? Where's Gwen?"

"They're out trying to find out what caused this and then to stop it."

I turned on my heel and went back to the workstation. I had work to do, I was not babysitting Gwen's fiancé. He was following me, I could hear his footsteps. He stood by me, looking around, while I got back to the screens. The atmospheric analysers showed the gas I'd let in had dissipated but I kept the gas mask on; partly as it made conversation harder and partly so he'd have to wear his. He stood and was quiet for a bit. I got back to the websites and had almost forgotten he was there when he touched my shoulder.

"This thing really necessary?" he shouted. His face was close to mine and through the double set of goggles – his and mine – he looked like an albino blowfish.

"Not any more," I said, removing my mask. I was sick of breathing in the smell of rubber. He followed suit and gasped as if he was coming up for air.

"That's better. Any chance of a cuppa?"

"As you pointed out, not so long ago, the city's in uproar. I don't have time to make you a cup of tea." I continued with what I was doing, ignoring him as best I could.

"Okay if I make one?" When I didn't answer, he went off and I heard the kettle boil, the clank of mugs and the fridge door open and close. "Thought you'd like one too." He plonked a mug at my elbow.

Good manners forced me to say, "Thanks."

He dragged Owen's chair over and sat down beside me, looking at the screens as I continued to scroll through the information. "So what's going on then? Why's that ATMOS thingy taking over my bloody lorries?"

"We don't know but it's happening all over the world. Look." I pointed to the TV news and we saw the pictures from New York, Istanbul and Sydney. Horrendous scenes of gas clouds enveloping cities and of people choking as they tried to get away.

"Bloody hell." His voice was quiet. "I didn't know it was that bad. Why don't they just turn the engines off?"

"Because they can't be turned off." He was thick at times. Did he really imagine the engines would be left running if there was another option?

"We stopped them on the lorries." He sipped his tea.

I stared at him. "You what?"

"We stopped them. Look, I had a driver taken off to Carlisle by sodding ATMOS when he should have been going to Caerphilly. Silly bugger didn't even notice until he was half-way up the M5, no sense some people. I got the rest back to base, didn't want them off all over the bloody country. Then they pack up on us, start spewing exhaust fumes like there's no tomorrow. Well, we had to do something." He sipped his tea again.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Well, see, was an accident really. One of the lorries had been loading, blocks of ice, and they went all over the shop. One went under a lorry and the engine stopped. Luckily one of my guys was on the ball and saw what had happened. We shoved the ice under them all and Bob's your uncle. I jumped in one and came down here."

I was on the comms. "Jack, Tosh, are you there?"

"_We're kind of busy here."_

"Jack. The engines stop if you put ice underneath them."

"_Ice?" _

"Yeah. It's … not confirmed but it seems to work."

"_What kind of ice? I mean, ice cubes from the fridge?"_ Jack was puzzled.

Rhys had been listening to this, I had it on speaker so I could type at the same time, and he just had to join in the conversation. "No, big blocks. About a metre long and half that high."

"_Who's that?" _The tone was ominous.

"It's Rhys. He … dropped in. He says it worked on his lorries. Just passing it on, Jack." I looked at Rhys, my expression telling him to keep quiet.

"_Okay. I'll pass it on to Owen and Gwen. Oh and next time you throw a party, Ianto, check with me first." _He cut the connection. I closed my eyes, just what I needed, a pissed-off Jack.

"Who put the bug up his arse?"

"Jack's trying to save us all from this gas, he has a right to get tetchy."

"Doesn't like it when someone knows more than him, more like." He placidly took another swig of his tea. "Should have thanked us, not made sarky comments."

He had a point. Jack did rather like being the one to find solutions to all Torchwood's problems and there was no need for the crack about the party. A thank you would have been appreciated. And what was I supposed to have done, left Rhys out there to die? In a gesture of solidarity, I drank some of the tea; it wasn't bad.

I turned back to the computers and tapped into a UNIT system. Not really sure how I got there, probably a default of Tosh's, but it was mighty interesting. They were planning to launch nuclear missiles at the spaceship of some aliens called Sontarans. I went back to our database and found some references and didn't give much for our chances against them. They appeared to be the ultimate warriors.

"What's that funny looking thing?" Rhys was peering over my shoulder again, looking at the photograph of the alien.

"Sontarans. They appear to be behind ATMOS." My mind was not on Rhys or the Sontarans, I'd just seen a reference to The Doctor on the UNIT system. It appears that he was helping counter the threat. I debated; do I tell Jack or assume he knows? I tossed it over in my mind and thought it was better to tell him.

"Jack." I was back on the comms, off speakers this time.

"_What now? Someone else popped in and given you some information?" _

God, he can he a pain when he wants to be. "I've got into a UNIT system. Have they told you it's the Sontarans behind this? That UNIT London is planning to go nuclear? And that The Doctor is up there working on this too?"

There was silence. _"No. The bastards haven't. Thanks."_ He broke the connection again. At least this time I got a 'thank you'.

"What do these Sontarans want then? Seems a strange way of going about things, seeing they're such good fighters." He was reading from the screen, getting information about the alien. I closed the window quickly.

"I don't know."

"Who's this UNIT you keep talking about?" He looked at me expectantly.

"They fight aliens."

"Thought you lot did that?"

"We just look after Cardiff, the Rift. They're worldwide and they have a hell of a lot more clout than we do." Hell, if Jack wouldn't Retcon him why should I keep my mouth shut?

He smiled gleefully. "You mean the great Captain Jack isn't the boss after all? This UNIT calls the shots?" He was chortling now, liking the notion a lot.

"Not quite. We work independently but this time we're working together."

"Yeah but Jack's only second string," he continued to laugh. "Made my day, that has."

Put like that, it was quite amusing. We sat watching events unfold. The UNIT system told me the Sontarans had been defeated at the ATMOS factory and then something amazing happened. "My God," I breathed. The TV news was showing a great wave of flame going across the sky, here in the UK and across the world. The sky was burning.

"Bloody hell. That above us too?"

I went to my wide shot of Cardiff and sure enough the sky was afire. "Yeah, look."

We looked at the screens in wonder. I suppose we should have been terrified. Was the atmosphere burning up? Were we all going to die? Instead, Rhys and I just watched the spectacle of it, the beauty of it. Then, slowly, the all-enveloping fog of gases was gone and we could see blue sky and sunshine. Somehow the ATMOS in vehicles had been overridden too, there was no more gas.

"It's gone," he said.

"Yeah. And the car engines have stopped."

"That's all right then. Panic over." Rhys seemed very relaxed about the whole affair. "I can get my lorries back on the road." He stood up. "Do I have go back on that lift thing or can I go out the other way?"

"You can use the Tourist Office. Don't you want to wait and see Gwen?" I stood up too. For a pain in the neck he was all right.

"No, she'll only give me an ear bashing about coming here." He hesitated then added, "I wanted to come, see if there was anything I could do to help. It's great, you know, what you do."

"It's not always like this, it can be dangerous." I was warming to the man. He'd been bitten by the same bug I had; he wanted to know more about aliens.

"I know that, I was the one got shot last week. Still hurts." He put a hand to his shoulder. "Just … you do good work. Other people should know about it."

"You mustn't say anything, if …"

"I won't! Gwen drummed it into me. 'Sides, I wouldn't do anything to put her in danger." He stuck out a hand. "I'll be off then."

I shook his hand. "I'll come up with you, open the doors." We went up in the lift and I unsealed the door.

"Bye then," he said and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

I locked up and went back into the Hub. The others returned in ones and twos over the next hour. When they were all back, I made coffee and took it round.

"Jack tells me Rhys was here," said Gwen. "Was he all right?" She knew what we thought of him knowing about us so her anxiety was well-founded.

"He was fine. He's a good bloke." He was. To my surprise, I had found myself liking him. He was never going to be my best friend but if anyone had to know about Torchwood better him than anyone else. I was pretty sure we could trust him not to say anything.

"Yeah, he is." Gwen looked pleased and gave me one of her wide, gap-toothed smiles.

I put Jack's coffee on his desk and turned to go. He'd barely spoken to me since he'd got back, still annoyed with me for letting Rhys in, I suppose. Well, I didn't care. It was his fault for giving in to Gwen.

"Ianto."

I stopped and waited. When he didn't speak I turned round to look at him.

"Sorry I was short with you. It was touch and go for a while." He waited but I didn't think I needed to say anything. "Rhys was right, about the ice. Cooling the engines worked." He grinned ruefully.

"He's not stupid."

"No, no he's not. We okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're okay." I managed a smile and then left the room. I still didn't like the fact he'd given in to Gwen but I could live with the consequences.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this offering._


	13. Moving Day

_Set early in the first season._

* * *

**Moving Day**

"It's not fair, sir. I did it on my own last time."

"I know, Ianto, but we are kind of busy. You know, there are Rift alerts to cope with."

"There aren't any at the moment and even when there are they don't take all four of you all the time. I just need someone to help me, sir. I don't think it's too much to ask."

Ianto and Jack were in the latter's office. The discussion - it was too polite to call it an argument – had been going on for about ten minutes and neither man looked like he would give way.

"I take your point, Ianto, really I do. But I just can't spare anyone at the moment." Jack was surprised at how firm Ianto was being; it was most unlike him.

"Then it won't get done. I'm sorry, sir, but that's just the way it is."

Ianto turned and left the office. It was the first time he had stood up to Jack and he felt a bit wobbly inside, not sure he would be able to maintain his resolve. But it was unfair and this time he was adamant. It was a two person job at least. He went to the coffee machine and began making a brew, knowing it would calm him.

Jack watched him go and sighed. That boy was not going to let it go, he recognised that much. He debated what to do. If he stuck to his guns, Ianto was determined enough to leave the job undone which would make things awkward for everyone pretty soon. But if he gave in, would Ianto think he was a soft touch? That the sexual innuendoes he'd made gave the boy a hold over him? Damn it, sometimes he longed for the old days when he had no responsibilities and could flirt with who he liked with no complications.

In the work area, Owen had watched the discussion between the two men with acute interest. He knew what was in the wind and he was praying Jack would not give in. Owen wanted nothing to do with it and was frantically scanning the hospital records, hoping there was a case he could legitimately claim to need his immediate attendance. Unluckily for him, there wasn't and he was forced to concentrate on paperwork which was not a good enough excuse. If Jack let his lust for the tea-boy override common sense then Owen and the rest of the team would suffer for it.

Ianto made the rounds delivering the coffees and, as always, Jack was last. He entered the office and placed the mug on the desk.

"Ianto, we have to resolve this."

"Yes, sir."

"What exactly is the problem?" Jack was leaning on the desk and had not touched his coffee which Ianto took to be a bad sign.

"There's a lot of stretching and lifting involved, sir. I nearly put my back out last time. With two people the job would be safer with less risk of injury and it would be completed quicker. Sir." Ianto tried to be strong but with Jack's gaze upon him it was hard. He bunched his hands into fists and forced his nails into the palms, the pain helping him concentrate.

"I thought I'd asked you to drop the 'sir'," said Jack, leaning back and taking the coffee.

Owen, who was close enough to the open door of the office to hear some of the exchange, groaned. Jack was going to give in.

"I think it's appropriate on this occasion, sir."

Jack sighed, sipped his coffee and accepted the inevitable. Ianto was right, the heavy lifting and awkward positions did make this a job for more than one person. In all honesty, he'd been surprised Ianto had managed as well as he had last time. But who could he finger to help? His gaze swept the work area; they were all there at their desks. And they were probably busy but not with anything time-critical.

"Okay. We'll all help. When do we start?"

Ianto felt his knees weaken but he stayed upright. "Right away. If everyone helps, we could finish it today. Thank you, Jack," he said as he smiled at his boss.

"I don't think the others will thank me." He got up and went out of the office. "Okay, people, it's Moving Day and we're all helping this year."

Owen threw down his pen in disgust. Toshiko looked up, smiled her acceptance and set some automatic programs running to cover her absence. Gwen looked from one to other not understanding what was going on.

"Moving day?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Don't get excited, mate," warned Owen.

"Oh, I don't know," said Jack. Now he had agreed they'd all help he was trying to make the best of it. "It is a unique experience and to get the chance to help out in only your second week in the job is pretty lucky in my book." He beamed at Gwen who smiled back, still not understanding but happy to be the recipient on one of her boss's grins. "Ianto, lead the way."

Ianto did just that, making for the underground tunnels with Jack and Toshiko close behind. Gwen went back to her desk and saved the program she'd been working on before joining Owen who was loitering.

"So, Owen, what's moving day?"

"Ever handled a dead body, WPC Cooper?" said Owen in response.

"No. Why?"

"Won't be able to say that after today."

"What do you mean?" Gwen was starting to have serious qualms about what was going to happen.

"That's what Moving Day is. It's the day we move the bodies in the morgue."

Gwen stopped dead. "What!? Why? Where?"

"We move the bodies around, put the ones we won't need up at the top. Because if we don't we'll be up and down ladders trying to find spare holes to put the new ones in. Come on, otherwise Jack'll be on at us."

He walked towards the archway the others had used. After a moment's hesitation, Gwen followed him thinking what a weird place Torchwood was turning out to be. For once she was pleased she couldn't talk about her job; Rhys and Andy would never believe this.

* * *

_And now you know why the team always use the same drawers in the morgue. Nothing to do with those being the only ones built!!_


	14. F A B

_How well do the team know one another? _

* * *

**F. A. B.**

"Look it's only a silly game. Just answer the question," Owen pressed, exasperated with his colleagues. They were gathered in the Conference Room having just finished an Indian take-away. "Just write down your favourite character from _Thunderbirds_."

"This is stupid. What are you really up to?" Gwen was not playing any games with Owen until she had a better idea of the rules.

"Nothing. Look, it's a simple game. First, you write your favourite character down on a bit of paper." Owen had handed round scraps of paper for the purpose. "Fold it up and put your name on the front. Then, on another bit of paper, write down who you think the rest of us have picked. Then we compare."

"Is there a prize?" asked Jack, already busy writing. He was up for any game, especially one that would liven up an otherwise boring day.

"No, Jack, no prize. Just the satisfaction of seeing how well you know your colleagues. Which in your case is not at all." Owen smiled at his boss's hurt look.

"I still say this is stupid," put in Gwen. She thought for a minute then wrote on the paper. Beside her Toshiko and Ianto were also writing. "What happens to these now?" she asked.

"Ah, let's put them in this." Owen held out an empty food container that was relatively clean. "All put your names on the outside?"

"Yes," they chorused like bored infants.

"Right, now take another bit of paper and write your name on the top. Then put the names of the rest of us down one side with the _Thunderbird_ character you think we've chosen for ourselves." Owen started his own list as the others got themselves organised.

"And we're trying to decide who the others' have chosen as their favourite character, that right?" asked Ianto who always liked the rules to be crystal clear.

"Yes, Ianto, that's right." Owen was getting more exasperated by the minute. It has been quicker and easier with his mates in the pub the night before although, he had to admit, they had been fairly drunk at the time.

"I'm finished," announced Toshiko.

"Me too," said Gwen, putting down her pen. Owen and Ianto were finished next, only Jack was still working on his list.

"Jack, come on! You just have to put eight names down," chivvied Owen.

"I'm thinking. I want to get this right." His tongue was poking out from between his lips as he regarded each of the colleagues in turn, analysing them to determine their favourite characters.

"You are such a perfectionist," said Ianto.

"And don't you love it," leered Jack. He jotted down another name. "Okay, I'm done."

"At last! Right, pass the lists to the person sitting on your right, we'll check each other's." Owen saw the lists pass across. "I'll read out the characters we put down for ourselves and you check what's on the list in front of you."

"Do we get a point for each correct one? Or two points maybe?"

"For God's sake, Jack! It's just a game, there are no points. Okay, here's the first one. Ianto's favourite is … Alan."

"Oh, I didn't get that," said Gwen, checking the list in front of her. She had Toshiko's guesses and she was surprised to see that the tech specialist had got it right.

Owen called out the next one. "Gwen … Lady Penelope."

"I thought you'd like her," said Ianto to Gwen. He was checking Owen's guesses and was surprised that the doctor had got it right too.

"Next is mine. My favourite is Scott." Owen checked the list in front of him and wasn't surprised that Gwen had got that right. "And the next is Tosh. Her favourite is … Virgil." Damn, he'd been sure that she would pick Brains. "And finally, Jack's favourite is … Tin-Tin." A shudder ran through him as he thought of the little Belgian boy then realised that in _Thunderbirds_ Tin-Tin was the rather dishy girl.

"What?! Oh, I didn't think we were counting her," said Gwen.

"Hey, you had Lady Penelope," protested Jack. "She's not exactly a member of the Tracy family."

"It's a perfectly valid choice, Jack, we know that," soothed Owen, anxious to get on. "Right then, now we have to count up and see who got most right. I'm doing Gwen's guesses and she got two out of four. Ianto?"

"I have your list, you got one." Ianto sat back, he knew he had done well with three right. He was disappointed not to have guessed Jack correctly.

"Gwen?" asked Owen.

"Tosh got three right. Just missed out on Jack's dubious choice."

"It was not dubious!" Jack protested again.

"Right. Tosh?" Owen asked.

"Jack got them all right," Toshiko said quietly.

There was a moment of astonished silence while Jack preened. "See, I know you lot better than you think. And Ianto did very well, he got three right. Bit disappointing you didn't know me better, Ianto."

"He really got them all right?" asked Gwen, leaning across to see the list. It was true. In Jack's unmistakable handwriting he had put down all the correct answers.

"I believe that makes me the winner," crowed Jack with delight.

"It does. I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd do so well," admitted Owen. "I only got Gwen right."

"Tosh and Ianto know us pretty well. Tosh only got Jack wrong." Gwen was looking through the lists which everyone had abandoned. "In fact," she said slowly, "we all got Jack wrong. We all put down Scott as his favourite."

"Huh, why would I like him?" scoffed Jack.

"Because he's you," put in Ianto.

"What!"

"He's the leader on missions and he's dark and good looking in a puppety sort of way."

"That's right," joined in Toshiko. Gwen was nodding in agreement.

"I thought the same," agreed Owen ruefully.

"So, you all thought I'd pick someone like myself." Jack was astounded. "Shows how well you know me." He stood up. "Time to get some work done." He walked out of the room in a huff.

"I think we offended him," observed Gwen.

"I think we did," agreed Owen, smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review and let me know._


	15. Confessions

_Torchwood-based follow up to the Dr Who trilogy at the end of Season Three and Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang of Torchwood Season Two. Jack is back and someone wants to talk to him…_

_(This is one of the first stories I wrote, months ago, but I never did anything with it as I wasn't sure it hung together. As I can't think of a way of improving it, I've decided to publish and see what reaction it gets.) _

* * *

**CONFESSIONS**

Toshiko Sato checked her screen for the fourth time. She was right, the woman was still there. She had been there for over 40 minutes, just sitting on one of the wooden benches and watching the door of the Tourist Office above the Hub. What was she doing? Tosh moved her attention to another of her screens and saw the search she had in progress flip through thousands of faces. She had started the search some minutes before but so far no match had been found. Of course, the image she had been able to get from the CCTV, even after enhancement, was only a partial so a match was an even longer shot than usual.

Back outside the Tourist Office, the woman had moved. She was now standing and walking away; perhaps she had given up hope of ... whatever she was hoping for. Tosh watched the woman walk past the Bay cruise ships up to the sculpture and was about to cancel the facial recognition program when the woman turned and walked back to her original position. There she turned again and repeated her walk. She was pacing out the distance.

Toshiko decided that she needed to alert the others and pressed a button on her earpiece comms. "Jack. Gwen. There's a woman outside the Tourist Office. Looks like she's waiting for something or someone. It may be trouble."

"Okay, Tosh. We'll be right up," answered Jack Harkness. He and Gwen Cooper were in the Firing Range trying out some ordnance that had recently arrived. It took them a few minutes to make their way to the work area where they found Ianto Jones and Owen Harper looking over Toshiko's shoulder at the screens.

"Tosh, what have we got?" asked Jack as he moved up beside Ianto. Gwen moved closer to Toshiko.

"I first noticed her," said Toshiko, pointing to the screen, "about 50 minutes ago. I didn't think much of it at the time; people often sit there, waiting for the cruises or just to rest. But she seemed so intent on the Office, sitting and looking at the door as if expecting something to happen. She's been pacing up and down for a while now but she's not leaving."

"Probably needs to get her circulation going. Those benches are hard on the bum," put in Gwen.

Jack was staring intently at the screen. The woman was in her late 20s or early 30s, about 5' 4" and well dressed in a business suit. Her mousey hair and features were ordinary and would have made her inconspicuous just about anywhere. There was nothing remarkable about her in any way, except that she was parked outside his front door.

"She doesn't look like someone who'd want the Tourist Office," mused Ianto. "They're usually elderly or backpackers."

"I started a facial recognition trace," said Toshiko, "but no luck so far." She looked at Jack. "Do you want to do anything about her?"

"No. Let's give it a bit longer. She could be waiting for someone. Let me know if she'd still there in another half hour. And keep the recognition program going." He turned and walked to his office. "Ianto, it must be time for coffee."

"Yes, sir," replied Ianto; Jack always thought it was coffee-time. "Gwen, Tosh, Owen? Would you like some?"

"Not for me," said Gwen, straightening up and moving off.

"Yeah, please," called Owen who made to return to the Medical Bay where he was dissecting an alien they had found the day before.

"I'd like some tea, if it's not too much trouble." Toshiko smiled up at Ianto.

"Of course not. Tea for you."

Ianto went off to make the beverages and Toshiko returned to her screens. The woman was on the return leg of her pacing and had reached the bench again She stopped and settled down on it, facing the Tourist Office as before. Gwen must have been right, the woman had had a numb bum. Thirty minutes later, the woman was still there.

"Jack," called Toshiko, "that woman's still outside."

"This is ridiculous," said Jack exasperatedly. He walked across to stand behind Toshiko again. "Ianto, go upstairs and open the Office. Let's see what she does. Maybe she'll come in. Then we'll know what's going on."

"On my way," agreed Ianto, straightening his already perfectly straight tie and making for the surface.

A few minutes later, Jack and Toshiko watched the CCTV feed and saw Ianto enter the Tourist Office. He went over to the outside door, released the roller blind and reversed the sign indicating that the Office was now open for business. He went behind the counter and pressed the door lock release. He stood there waiting, watching his own CCTV monitor of the area outside the door. Below him, Jack and Toshiko watched the screens and saw the woman rise from the bench, straighten her jacket and make for the door to the Tourist Office. She was coming in.

"Tosh," said Jack, "I want an audio and visual record of whatever's said."

"Already on it."

In the Tourist Office, Ianto looked up as the woman opened the door and entered. He smiled politely. "Good afternoon. Lovely day."

The woman rested her eyes on him for a moment, smiled, then moved her gaze to the rest of the Office. She took in the tired and dusty displays and the unappealing range of pamphlets. She moved forward a pace to stand directly in front of Ianto.

He was still smiling, "May I help you?"

"I hope so. I wish to speak to Captain Jack Harkness." Her voice was clear and with a well-educated southern English accent.

Ianto's smile did not waver. "Captain ... Harkness? I'm sorry, there's no-one of that name here."

"I understand. Of course, you have to be careful about acknowledging his existence or that of Torchwood. However, it is important that I speak to him. Please tell him I'm here," she proffered a business card as she spoke.

Ianto took the card and looked at it. He hesitated, sure that Jack would not want him to admit any knowledge of him or Torchwood but given who she was .... He decided that denial was not going to work. Instead, he secured the Office, thereby preventing her leaving, and picked up the telephone.

Down in the Hub Jack was raging. "What is he doing?! He's all but told her we're Torchwood!!" He ran back to his office and picked up the ringing telephone. "Ianto, you'd better have a very good reason for this!" he bellowed.

"May I speak to Captain Harkness?" came Ianto's voice, cool and unruffled.

"You've just blown our cover, I hope you realise that!"

"Ah, Captain Harkness," responded Ianto, ignoring his boss's outbursts. "There is a lady to see you. Ms Jane Willoughby-Hopkins, from the Cabinet Office."

"Cabinet Office? I've never heard of her." He put a hand over the mouthpiece and shouted, "Tosh. Do a trace on a Jane Willoughby-Hopkins, she's something to do with the Cabinet Office." He removed his hand and spoke again to Ianto. "Keep her there," he barked before slamming down the receiver.

"Here she is, Jack. Jane Willoughby-Hopkins is Head of the Homeland Policy Development Unit. The picture looks to be a match."

Jack looked over Toshiko's shoulder at the screens: the woman in the Tourist Office – who he saw was now sitting down while Ianto made her some coffee, coffee! – certainly looked to be the same one as appeared on the Cabinet Office website. "Okay, it looks like her. But what does she want with me?"

"Could be anything. She's senior enough to have access to some of the information about Torchwood that's available to Government." Toshiko paused. "Have you ever met her?"

"No, don't think so." That gave Jack an idea. "So maybe she hasn't met me. Owen!" he yelled, although it was not necessary. The medic had come back to the main Hub when Jack had started yelling earlier. Jack grabbed a nearby telephone and rang the Tourist Office.

"Bay Tourist Office."

"Ianto, Owen's going to come in by the outer door. Pretend he's me. I've never heard of this woman, let alone met her. We'll see how she reacts."

"Yes, I'll let her know you're on your way," replied Ianto. "Will there be anything else?"

"Oh yes. If this all goes pear-shaped you are going to pay, Ianto Jones. You are going to pay!."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"You want me to pretend to be you?" asked Owen, obviously amused. "Do I get to wear the coat?"

Jack ignored him. "Tosh, Gwen. I want everything you can find on this woman and the Unit she works for. And I want it now." They both nodded and set to work scouring the many and various databases that Torchwood had available to it. "Owen, use the lift and then get round to the Tourist Office. See if she twigs it's not me."

"What am I supposed to say? Give us a clue at least," protested Owen.

"I have no idea. Make it up!" He bundled him onto the lift and using his wrist controls set the mechanism in motion.

Owen resigned himself to the inevitable. Half way to the surface he realised he still had on his doctor's coat and shrugged it off, letting it fall into the Hub. He hoped it would fall on Jack. Walking quickly, he made his way to the Tourist Office and tried the door. It opened: Ianto must have been keeping a watch on the monitors and released the lock. He walked in.

" ... about five miles outside the city. I certainly recommend it, well worth a visit."

Owen could not believe that Ianto was chuntering on about visitor attractions. Jack, who was undoubtedly listening, would be doing his nut! He turned to look at the woman who seemed intent on what Ianto was saying. The woman was sitting in a visitor's chair in front of the counter. She had an almost empty coffee mug in front of her and looked relaxed and at ease. She was slightly overweight and wearing too much make-up: not Owen's type at all.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," Owen announced, going forward to stand nearer the woman, "How can I help you?"

The woman looked at him appraisingly. "You can do nothing for me. I don't know who you are, but I want to see Captain Harkness."

"But I am ..." Owen got no further.

"No, you're not," she interrupted. She turned to Ianto. "You said that Captain Harkness was willing to meet me. If that's the case, please tell him to stop playing silly buggers. I don't have time to waste."

Ianto was embarrassed that they had tried to trick this woman. During his chat with her he had recognised that she was highly intelligent and not someone to mess about. He did not want to delay any longer. He was about to 'phone the Hub again when the telephone rang. He picked it up with relief. "Bay Tourist Office."

"Put her on the 'phone," commanded his boss. Jack had been watching and listening to the exchange and was becoming resigned to the inevitable. He was going to have to meet her. Even if he did not know her, she seemed to know him. But how? He did not attend any of the interminable meetings so beloved of civil servants. He only dealt with the Prime Minister and that was by telephone and e-mail. Who was she?

"Captain Harkness?" came over the telephone line.

"Yes. What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"To speak to you," was the equally abrupt response.

"What about?" Jack queried.

"Recent events concerning Harold Saxon, our late and much lamented Prime Minister. Or should I say, Master?"

'_Dear God'_, thought Jack. His mind raced back to the year than never was when The Master adopted the guise of Harold Saxon and used the Archangel satellite network to get himself elected Prime Minister. He remembered the arrival of the Toclofane and Saxon's defeat at the hands of The Doctor. Jack had not told his team about these events. They knew only what everyone else knew, that the President of the United States had been assassinated and that Harold Saxon had died as well. The Government spin doctors had been at work, of course, and Saxon's death was now viewed as heroic, a struggle to overcome the terrorists who had set up an elaborate ruse concerning First Contact with aliens. Saxon's real identity as a Time Lord, The Master, had never been revealed. Jack's own involvement in these events was known to only a select few. His name did not appear on any official passenger lists – travel by time vortex and TARDIS left no paper trails – and reversing the time paradox had wiped the memories of all but a few people. How did this Jane Willoughby-Hopkins know that Saxon was The Master? And why had she come to him about it? He had to find out. If she knew too much, it would be up to him to make her, or at least her memories, disappear.

"Captain Harkness, are you there?"

Jack pulled himself together. "Yes. Let me speak to my colleague."

"Sir?" said Ianto.

"Bring her down." Jack cut the connection and stepped back towards Toshiko and Gwen. "You heard?" They nodded. "Before I speak to her I'll need everything you've got. We'll put her in the Boardroom until you can brief me."

Jack was waiting at the entrance to the Hub when the great metal door rolled back and Owen led the woman inside, Ianto following a little behind them. "Captain Harkness," she said, holding out her hand. "Jane Willoughby-Hopkins." She took Jack's hand in a firm handshake, "A pleasure to meet you again."

'_Again_,' thought Jack, '_where had they met before_?' He spoke. "Owen, please escort our guest to the Boardroom." To the woman he said, "I'll be with you shortly."

"I understand. You'll need time to check my credentials." She went with Owen, looking about her at the organised chaos of the Hub until she disappeared from view down the stairs to the new Boardroom.

When she was out of earshot, Jack moved back to Toshiko's workstation. "What have you got?"

"The Homeland Policy Development Unit is a Government think tank, coming up with solutions to various problems that could affect the UK's security and its infrastructure. Its activities range from international terrorist activity, medical epidemics like bird-flu as well as domestic crises like the fuel protests of a few years ago and the recent flooding disasters. They assess the level of the threat, come up with solutions and ensure all parts of Government are kept in the loop. They also link in to UNIT, the police, fire, NHS and local councils etc. They're the ones that ran the mock terrorist attack at the old aerodrome at Abergavenny to see if the emergency services could cope. The Unit reports direct to the Prime Minister."

Gwen spoke up having researched the woman herself. "Jane Willoughby-Hopkins was born on 9 March 1979. Her father is a big land-owner in Somerset and her mother the daughter of an Earl. Very well to do. She went to Cheltenham Ladies' College then Cambridge University where she got a double first in Politics and English." She paused, "God, she's clever! Joined the Civil Service, Ministry of Defence, in 2001 and moved up fast. Was hand-picked for her current job which she's been doing for two years. Seems she's been doing a good job, her assessments are glowing."

"Was she appointed by Saxon?" asked Jack.

"No, Harriet Jones. One of her last acts as Prime Minister. Willoughby-Hopkins was with Saxon when he died though. You remember, when he and the US President were meeting those supposed aliens." She smiled; amused that anyone could have thought aliens would arrive like that. She looked across at Jack and realised he was not amused. Her smile died.

"So she was on the _Valiant_?" Jack asked.

"Passenger manifest of Saxon's plane is still here and Jane Willoughby-Hopkins is down as one of his aides," said Toshiko.

"Would make sense, given her job," added Gwen. The two women fell silent, waiting for Jack to respond. He appeared lost in thought and they exchanged a look. The events leading to Saxon's death had occurred when Jack had not been with them – did he know more about them than he had let on?

"What's going on, Jack?" asked Owen who was now slumped on the sofa. "We all heard your chat on the 'phone. Seems she knows you and it's something to do with Saxon. Were you there too?"

Jack ignored him. He looked at Toshiko and Gwen. "Is there any way we can be certain that the woman we've just met is this Jane Willoughby-Hopkins?"

"The photos all match, even down to the spatial positioning of the features," replied Toshiko. "There's no reason to doubt it."

"Photos can be faked," interjected Owen. "You're comparing it to the one on the Net. Who's to say that's genuine? Only sure way is fingerprints or DNA."

"Do we have those?" asked Jack.

Toshiko considered for a moment. "They ought to be on record: she's got an important job." She tapped at her keyboard. "Yes, here they are. On the MI5 database. I don't think that could have been tampered with." She looked up, "Of course, we need something to compare them with."

"Ahem." They all looked across at Ianto who was standing unobtrusively to one side. "I believe this is what you need." He held out the coffee mug used by the woman when she had been waiting in the Tourist Office. He was wearing surgical gloves.

Jack smiled, "Anticipating again, Ianto?"

"I just thought they might come in useful." He passed the mug to Owen who was careful not to smudge any prints.

"I'll get the prints and DNA off this," Owen said, walking towards the Medical Bay. "Be with you in a trice."

Jack looked at one of Toshiko's screens which showed the CCTV feed from the Boardroom. The woman was sitting in a chair at the table looking unconcerned. As he watched, she rose and removed her jacket, placing it carefully on the chair beside her. She then resumed her seat. Just how much did she know?

Owen reappeared. "The prints and DNA profile are ready," he told Toshiko.

Toshiko worked her keyboard and a few moments later reported, "It's a match. She's definitely who she says she is."

"How do you want to play it, Jack?" asked Gwen. "Do you want me to sit in?"

"No, I'll see her alone. And turn off the CCTV and audio feeds."

"What!?" his team protested.

"That's bloody lunacy!" said Owen.

"I said, turn it off." Jack walked off, winding his way through the tunnels to the Boardroom.

Jack entered the Boardroom with Ianto, who had brought more beverages. When Ianto had left, Jack sat down opposite the woman. He waited, not exactly sure how he would proceed. The two looked at one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Jack checked his wrist monitor. As he had expected, the CCTV and audio feeds had not been disconnected: his team still did not fully trust him. He pressed a couple of buttons and cut them, even Toshiko would not be able to get the feeds back. He smiled to himself, imagining their frustration.

"Captain, I need to speak freely and I don't want what I am about to say to be recorded." She took a small device from her jacket pocket. "This will jam any listening devices. May I turn it on?"

"If you wish." It genuinely made no difference to him.

"Good, thank you." She turned on the device. "I'm sorry I've had to approach you in this way. I assure it was not my intention to breach your security. I shall not be passing on knowledge of your base to anyone." She paused, "Though I should like to say how impressed I am. To have a base as sophisticated as this in a busy city and keep it secret is quite a feat."

"It's obviously not secret enough if you found it."

"I had help. I work closely with UNIT on a number of issues and as you may know they have recently recruited one Dr. Martha Jones. Once I had convinced her of my good intent she confirmed what other sources had told me, that you were based here in the Bay area and that the Tourist Office was the best place to start."

"So, you found us – me. What do you want?"

Jane leant forward, resting her forearms on the table. "Adrian Thurber has charged me with investigating the recent events, particularly the Toclofane. I am not sure how close an eye you keep on politics, Captain, but all is not well since Saxon's demise. Sir Adrian, as the most senior civil servant, is trying to hold together a coalition of all political parties in the current interim Government until there can be proper elections. Having Lionel Manners as an interim leader was supposed to help but it's not going well. The problems are immense. Saxon's election victory was a freak and split the main parties. The most senior statesmen joined him once they saw which way the wind was blowing. With their deaths ..."

"They're dead? I thought they were in seclusion." Jack was suddenly aware that he had taken very little notice of national events since his return with The Doctor. Getting back into the good graces of his team had occupied all his time. He also had not realised that Manners was in power, he'd ducked all contact with No.10 given his recent experiences.

"No and I'm surprised you believed that. Not quite The Master's style, to leave loose ends. He killed them. Gas. The upshot is that we have Manners looking to make his position permanent and a lot of politicians running around like headless chickens looking out for themselves rather than considering the national interest. Putting this straight and developing policies will take time, quite a lot of time." She paused, looking down at her hands which were clenched round her coffee mug. "We also have problems with the Americans. Your countrymen are not convinced that the Brits had nothing to do with the assassination of their President. Their own Government is in turmoil and there are threats that they will stop supporting UNIT, renege on trade agreements and undermine the money markets. If that happens the UK will be up a creek without a paddle. The country really will grind to a halt."

"What has this to do with me? Unless you want me to be Prime Minister," Jack grinned, showing he was not serious.

"Hardly!" responded Jane, smiling at the thought. "The last thing we need is someone who can't die. We'd never get you out of office, Captain!" She paused. "I don't pretend to understand how you survived what Saxon did to you but I can't deny the evidence of my own eyes."

Jack said nothing at first. This was firm evidence that this woman had been on the _Valiant_ and seen him die, probably more than once. Saxon had hated being bored so when he got tired of tormenting The Doctor, he had 'killed' Jack. He had died so many times that year. "It's a party trick of mine," he said eventually, trying to downplay his immortality. It still made him feel queasy at times and he knew it had a similar effect on others. "Maybe I'll explain later but for now I need to know what it is you do want. Oh, and call me Jack," he added smiling.

She returned the smile, "Thanks. And I'm Jane. And what I need is your help." Jack realised for the first time that she was not as confident as she seemed. That something was bothering her. "I'm going to be honest with you, Captain .. sorry, Jack. What Adrian Thurber wants and what I want – need - are two related but slightly different things. Adrian wants to know about the Toclofane. Unlike most of the population he knows that they were not some terrorist stunt, that they really were beings from Outer Space and that they killed President Winters. He wants to know if they are going to make contact again, if they are an on-going threat and if so what we can do about it. He hopes that giving this information to the Americans will ease tensions with them. He also wants a fuller account of everything that happened on board the _Valiant_."

"From what you've said, and what I've been able to find out, you were there yourself. Why can't you tell him?" He was not going to volunteer any information until he had a clearer idea of what she was after.

"I have, a brief version of events as I decided early on that The Doctor was right. That the lost year has to stay lost. I haven't told anyone that it happened or how it was lost. How the Earth was restored. To Adrian and everyone else I have said nothing about events after the President's death. And that means I can't explain the Toclofane, not with any conviction."

"But I can?"

"Yes. Oh, not because you were there but because you're Torchwood. You deal with aliens every day and twice on Sundays! You would be believed and you don't have to provide evidence or justification. Everyone knows Torchwood is a law unto itself but they still trust you. They believe you even if they don't like you very much. A report from you, either in writing or verbal, would be more than enough."

Jack considered what she had said. It made sense and his gut feeling was that she was telling the truth. It wouldn't be hard to fabricate a report that explained the Toclofane – who had been a creation of The Master's and were no longer a threat – in such a way as to satisfy the Government. He would be drawing a line under the events. He also had a pang of guilt that he had not considered the wider political consequences of the lost year. It was none of Torchwood's business to meddle in political affairs but given his belief that Torchwood needed to be fully engaged in the effects of alien interventions, particularly on individuals, maybe he should also take an interest in the effects on the country as a whole.

"Okay, Jane, I can do that for you. I'll write something up, let you see it in draft. Then you can ensure it tallies with what you've already said."

"Thank you. Sir Adrian will be very grateful." She paused and moment, then continued, "Any idea when it would be ready?"

"Don't tell me, you want it yesterday?!"

"No, tomorrow will do. Tomorrow morning, maybe?" she grinned ingratiatingly.

Jack laughed and looked at the ceiling in exasperation. "All right, tomorrow – morning! But if I'm doing that, I want something more from you. What did you do on the _Valiant_?"

Jane was silent for a while then spoke. "This touches on what I wanted to ask you for myself. I was taken up there as one of Saxon's aides, supposedly to arrange the First Contact and liaise with the Americans and UNIT. It was partly my job but also I'd worked with Saxon when he was Defence Minister and we'd got on well so I was not at all surprised when I was included. Once Saxon had ... taken over and those creatures were killing everyone, I wanted out. But I couldn't get off the ship. I was told to implement his plans. I hated what I had to do but I wanted to live so I did it. I don't like myself for that but I can't pretend it didn't happen." She took a deep breath. "When I wasn't needed on the bridge I was locked up, not far from the Jones family actually." She hesitated again and Jack saw how upset she was by the memories of what she had been forced to do. "I saw you, of course, and even then it seemed you knew more about what was going on than I did but I couldn't get to speak to you. I had no contact with The Doctor either but I saw him. Kept like a dog and then in that awful bird cage. To be honest, I dismissed him, thought he was nothing and yet he was the key to stopping the whole thing."

"Yes, he was. People are always underestimating him."

"You came with him, you and Martha Jones. You two know the why and the how of what happened. I need to know, Jack," she looked at him, her eyes pleading for elucidation. "I've spoken to Martha but she didn't say much. Can you tell me what was really going on? Please? It won't go any further, I just need to be able to sleep at night."

Jack rose from his seat, his abrupt movement surprising Jane, and moved to stand by the plasma screen, staring into space. Jane's obvious distress had moved him and he was now convinced that she at least deserved the truth. It may be that after sharing his knowledge with her, she would prefer to forget and he would offer her the oportunity. It was only fair. But talking about all this had also pricked his conscience about his team.

"Yes, I'll tell you. But there are some other people who ought to know too." He used the screen to look at the CCTV feed showing the Hub and saw his team clustered around Toshiko's workstation, no doubt trying to re-establish the links. "I've kept too much from them and they've suffered because of it." He turned back to Jane. "I may not tell them everything, so take my lead and don't volunteer anything of your own. If I leave gaps you need explained, we'll do that tomorrow. I'll ask them to join us."

And that was how Jack Harkness came, finally, to tell his team something of what he had done in his time away from them.

* * *

_So, what's the verdict?_


	16. Making It Up To Jack

_A sequel of sorts to F. A. B. earlier in this batch - for x-athenea-x who requested it and gave me the inspiration._

* * *

**Making It Up To Jack**

"I need your signature on these, please."

"Okay. Stick them somewhere, I'll do them soon as I can." Jack had his head down, reading a thick technical report that Toshiko had prepared.

"They are quite urgent. I'd like to get them in the post today." Ianto stood his ground, the slim file of letters he'd prepared held out in front of him.

Jack looked up and sighed. "Okay, give them here." He took the file and opened it. He quickly read each of the four letters and signed them. "There, done."

"Thanks." Ianto took the file but remained where he was.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Something else I can do for you?"

"Are you mad?"

"No more than usual."

Ianto smiled. "You know what I mean. About that game of Owen's, when we all got your favourite _Thunderbirds_ character wrong."

"It was a stupid game, why should I be mad about it?" Jack put down his pen and folded his arms on the desk.

"Because you think it means we don't know you very well."

"Well, you obviously don't. Accordingly to all of you I'm some kind of egotist who can't appreciate any qualities other than my own!" His expression showed his disgust at the notion.

"I know you're not." Ianto put the folder down and walked to the side of the desk, perching on the edge. "Being self-confident isn't the same as being self-centred."

"Says the man who thought I'd like Scott Tracy!"

"I'm sorry. I remembered you saying you liked him, thought he was handsome, when we watched that TV documentary the other week. That's why I chose him."

"I remember. I did say that." Jack leant back in his chair regarding Ianto steadily. "So, how well do you know me?" he asked, a speculative glint in his eye.

"Pretty well, I'd say." Ianto was quietly confident.

"Okay then, what's my favourite food?"

"Smoked salmon sandwiches using thin cut, rye bread."

"Colour?"

"Blue, air force blue," Ianto answered smiling.

"Book?"

"All the Sherlock Holmes stories but especially _Hound of the Baskervilles_."

"Music?"

"That depends on your mood. You like the big bands of the 30s and 40s, Glenn Miller especially, to dance to because you can get hands-on with your partner. You like singing along to country music. But you listen to classical, Mozart mainly, to relax."

"I'm impressed. Favourite film?"

"_The Third Man_."

"Place?"

"Place? What do you mean?"

"Favourite place. Where I'd most like to be." Ianto's face froze and he quickly lowered his gaze and studied his tie as if it had become very interesting. "What?" queried Jack, not sure why Ianto's amused attitude had changed.

"In the TARDIS with your Doctor." Ianto spoke quietly and kept his head down. Knowing the answer didn't mean he had to like it.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's where it rested on the desk. "Wrong. It may have been at one time but not any more. It's Cardiff. Although," he added thoughtfully, "anywhere with you would be pretty good."

Ianto looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. "Really?"

"Really. No, that's a lie"

"Oh."

"I can't stand Dover, something weird about the place. Even with you that wouldn't be good." Ianto laughed and Jack joined in. "Seems you do know me pretty well," he admitted.

"Told you. So, you can cheer up and go encourage the troops." Ianto stood and picked up the folder of letters.

"Hang on," said Jack, also rising. He grabbed Ianto's arms and held him so only a few inches separated them. "I think you need a bit of special encouragement." He kissed Ianto softly on the lips, gently prising the willing lips apart with his tongue.

"And that," said Ianto softly when their mouths parted, "is your favourite activity."

"Oh, God!" Owen stood at the doorway. "Leave the man alone, Harkness!"

Jack broke the kiss but not his hold on Ianto and looked across at Owen. "Do you hear him complaining?"

"Actually …" began Ianto letting the thought trail away.

Jack looked at him in astonishment. "You don't like it!?"

"Actually, it ended too soon." He pulled Jack back and latched onto his mouth again.

"Disgusting," Owen said throwing an autopsy report on the desk. He left the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Just a bit of fluffy making up, for a change._


	17. Dropping in for Tea

_A crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures (set after Stolen Earth and Journey's End of Dr Who). I wondered how they might get to know one another and this - and part 2 - is the result. _

* * *

**Dropping in for Tea**

Part 1

The boy was quite happy exploring on his own. He asked about the buses and then went to the stop pointed out to him and waited. The No. 6 bendy bus came along quite soon and he paid and took a seat. He had the folded map open in front of him and traced his route along Lloyd George Avenue. He thought he could have alighted at Hemingway Road but stayed on as the bus travelled through some back streets until he saw the bulk of the Millennium Centre on the left. This was where he wanted to be. He got off the bus and walked over to stand in front of the copper roofed building that looked almost as if it was crouching, ready to pounce on him.

He turned and surveyed the scene. There were groups of tourists, coach parties he thought, as well as couples and individuals walking around the plaza. He was impressed with the size of the space in front of him, it seemed airy and light. He walked slowly down towards the water he could see shimmering at the end of the slope. He liked the wooden boardwalks and the steel railings and stopped to look at the strange round sculpture. Then he walked left up the sloping boardwalk to stand in front of the National Assembly Office. After a while he decided he preferred the ornate, Victorian Pierhead Building. He continued to his left back into the Plass and thought he'd explore the Millennium Centre: there were supposed to be backstage tours.

He looked across at the water tower, sparkling in the sunlight, and stopped to look at the map, holding it up to fold it correctly. There may be other places he'd rather go. The wind played with a corner of the map and he was having difficulty getting it to go right, taking a step back when it fluttered towards him he fell to the ground. No, he amended, I didn't fall – I bumped into something. He looked up and smiled when he saw the man standing over him.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" A hand was offered and he gratefully accepted the help back to his feet. His map was scrunched and he hastily folded it as tidily as he could. "You ought to be careful. Walking backwards is dangerous." The man smiled at him in a friendly way.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I was trying to see exactly where I was – on the map."

"As long as you're … What did you call me?"

"Captain. You're Captain Jack Harkness, of Torchwood." The boy smiled again, his innocent face seemingly without guile.

Jack's face darkened. "And just how do you know that?" he demanded.

"You know my mother." The boy was still smiling, not put off by the suspicious man in front of him.

"What!?" A thousand possibilities flashed through Jack's mind.

"Yes, we worked together."

Jack was incredulous. "I'm not in the habit of working with kids. Well, only big ones. And what's this about your mother?" Jack was just a bit anxious.

"We did, honestly. When the Daleks moved Earth. Mum and I and all the other people who knew The Doctor. We worked together."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said. I'm Luke Smith. Sarah Jane is my mother."

Jack's mouth fell open in surprise and soon changed to a grin of relief. "Luke Smith! I remember. You got that machine of yours to telephone The Doctor's number. Good to meet you." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"And you, sir." Luke was smiling still.

"What are you doing here? Come to look me up?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm on a school trip, to see the Big Pit Museum."

Jack frowned, "Sorry to disappoint you but that's not here."

"I know that," Luke laughed. "We're going there tomorrow, on a coach. This afternoon's free so I'm exploring."

Jack looked round. "On your own? Where are your friends? Your teacher?"

Luke shrugged. "The girls have gone shopping and Pete and Amir wanted to see if they could get into a pub. They didn't want me along. I wouldn't have gone anyway, Mum wouldn't have liked it. Mr Clarke said he trusted us. We just have to be back at the hotel by 6pm and keep our mobiles on."

"Oh, he sounds very trusting," murmured Jack, not sure this Mr Clarke was right to trust teenagers quite so far, especially one as young and innocent looking as Luke. He would be an easy mark for some of the local kids. Then he remembered that this was Sarah Jane's child who battled Slitheen and other aliens regularly: maybe it was the local toughs who would get a surprise. "So you've got a few hours to kill," he said. "Want to come see the base?"

Luke looked uncertain. "You mean Torchwood?"

"Yeah, it's not far." He leant in close and whispered, "You're right on top of it."

"I don't know. Mum doesn't like Torchwood." Luke was nothing if not honest and it didn't even occur to him to be more circumspect.

Jack laughed, throwing back his head. "She made that clear when we met," he admitted. "Look, I know she doesn't agree with us using guns and such and that's fine. I'm not going to argue or try and convert you. I just thought you might like to look around, have a cup of coffee."

Luke was torn. On the one hand, he would like to see the Torchwood base and whatever alien tech they had but on the other he knew his mother would not approve. However, he was thirsty and a drink would go down well. Plus, she had always told him to be polite and refusing this invitation would look rude. He decided that, on balance, he should accept. (At the back of his mind he could also hear Clyde calling him a coward if he refused.) "In that case, I'd like to come, sir."

"Great. Step this way," Jack said, putting an arm round the boy's shoulders and turning him to face the water tower. "See that? What does it look like?" They took a couple of steps towards it.

"A metal tower with water cascading down it," said Luke, practical as always.

"True. But actually it's a lot more than that. You remember that Torchwood projected the telephone signal out into space." Luke nodded. "This is how. There's a Rift manipulator buried inside it."

Luke was impressed and looked more closely at the tower. It looked fairly innocuous even at close quarters. They stepped closer still and he climbed the single step and stood, head on one side, looking up. Jack smiled and stepped beside him. "And now, let's go inside."

He pressed some buttons on his wrist controls and the slab beneath their feet moved downwards. Jack took Luke's arm to keep him still and smiled. The boy seemed to get the message and looked round him eagerly. He soon found himself under the ground, very high up above a damp … cellar? He wasn't sure what it was. There were walkways and equipment around and below him. Something, an animal, called out and flew past him. Luke looked after it wide-eyed. "What's that?"

"Pterodactyl."

Luke's eyebrows shot up under his fringe. There was too much else to look at to query it then. He saw the water tower continuing below street level and as he looked down, glad of Jack's restraining hand to maintain his balance, he saw two people below looking up at them.

"It's okay," called Jack, "he's a friend." He wanted to make sure Gwen and Ianto kept their guns out of sight. He saw the pair exchange glances and then walk across to meet them. The lift settled and Jack helped Luke off the step. "Welcome to the Hub."

"It's massive," the boy enthused. His eyes were darting everywhere; there was so much to see. Every corner, every wall seemed to have more piles of intriguing looking bits and pieces. He would love to poke around and see what he could discover. Then he remembered he was a guest here and turned back to Jack and the two other people.

"Jack, what's going on?" asked Gwen, eyeing the boy. "Who's this?"

"This," said Jack as if was pulling a rabbit out a hat, "is Luke Smith."

Gwen and Ianto looked back at him stony faced. "Is that supposed to mean something?" she persisted.

Sighing dramatically, Jack continued. "Such short memories. Maybe you'll remember a Dalek invasion?" Their faces showed they remembered it very well. "And a certain Sarah Jane Smith and her son who helped defeat them?"

Gwen's face lit up, "No? Really? You're the boy we saw on that network thingy?"

"Sub-wave network," said Luke, always the technician.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you. Come here," she pulled him into a hug. "I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper and this is Ianto Jones." Ianto raised a hand in acknowledgement. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a trip, with the school. We're here to visit the Big Pit Museum - and I know that's not here in the Bay," he laughed, looking at Jack. "We're free this afternoon and I came to look round the Bay and met Captain Harkness."

"Walked into me actually," said Jack. "What are we standing here for? I promised Luke a cup of coffee." He swept the boy before him towards the raised work area and the others followed.

"You mean you're all on your own?" asked Gwen. "Where are the others?"

"They wanted to do other things. I didn't mind, I like going places on my own." He took off his back pack.

"Let me have your jacket, you'll be too hot in that now," said Gwen. "Would you like a coffee?"

"I'd prefer tea, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," said Ianto. "Chocolate biscuit?"

"Say yes," urged Gwen, "he only gets them out for visitors. Won't let us have them otherwise."

"Can't have you getting fat. You wouldn't be able to run fast enough to catch the aliens."

Luke laughed. "Yes, please."

Ianto smiled and went off. Jack, having hung up his greatcoat in his office came back and joined them. "After we've had a drink, I'll give you a tour of the place."

"It looks very old." Luke was looking up at the only slightly altered Victorian architecture.

"It is. Built back in the 1870s, and used by Torchwood since shortly after it was created. Been occupied ever since. Lots of changes over the years but the basic structure always shows through. There are tunnels and who knows what underneath here too. Some of it no one's seen for years."

"I'm still not sure why you're in Cardiff," said Gwen. "Something about the Big Pit?"

"That's right. It's part of my history coursework. We, the six of us, are tracing the development of the coal industry and this visit is so we can get a better picture of what it would have been like for the miners."

"And then you have to write it up?" He nodded. "Sounds interesting. 'Cos, my granddad was down the pit for more than 30 years, 'til it closed down. Most Welsh people round here will have relatives or friends who worked down there."

"I'd like to bring that out in my project. The way the industry created and moulded communities and what happened to them when the pits closed. I'm not sure how at the moment."

"A lot of towns round here were devastated when the pit closed. All the men were out of work and there was no money coming in so shops closed too. It was a wasteland until other businesses started to arrive but even then the older miners couldn't find work. They didn't have the right training."

Ianto reappeared with the drinks and these were handed round. The chocolate biscuits were pounced on by Gwen and Jack. Luke sipped his tea and smiled contentedly. The conversation continued with Gwen and Ianto telling Luke about their families' links to coal mining. Jack thought it very boring but Luke lapped it up, even started making notes after a while. When the drinks were finished, Jack stood and offered to start the tour.

"I'll come with you. Make sure you get it right," said Gwen, putting an arm through Luke's and taking him down the stairs.

"Huh, I know more about this place than you do, young lady," protested Jack.

"I'll come too, to keep the peace," offered Ianto coolly with a smile.

"It was just here," began Gwen, "that the Daleks broke through." She pointed to the cog door and shivered. "I've never been so frightened in my life."

"How did you stop them?" asked Luke, peering at the ornate Victorian door.

"One of our friends, Tosh, she'd created a time lock and that kept the Daleks out. If it wasn't for her we'd have been exterminated." She shivered again, remembering the terror of that time.

"Where were you?" asked Jack, not wanting to dwell on how close his little team had come to extinction.

"At home. Mum went off, to be with The Doctor, and I was left behind." He was sombre as he too remembered those terrifying events with Daleks cruising down Bannerman Road.

"We know all about that," said Ianto pointedly, looking at Jack.

"Yes, Jack shot off too. Left us to cope on our own." Gwen shot a look at Jack then turned to Luke. "It must have been hard for you. Were you with your dad?" asked Gwen.

"I don't have a dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that he's dead or anything, I mean I never had a dad. I was created by the Bane." Luke was not at all embarrassed by his origins and saw no reason not to tell his new friends. Gwen and Ianto looked at him in confusion.

"Well, you don't look like a Bane. Great slimy creatures," said Jack airily.

"Oh no," laughed Luke. "I'm human, created from the DNA scans of thousands of children. Mum rescued me and now I live with her."

"So you were on your own, once she'd gone to join The Doctor." said Ianto, recovering from the shock and deciding to move the conversation on. He smiled at Luke, "Must have been tough, at least I had Gwen."

"It was quite hard," admitted Luke, remembering the hours of waiting when he could hear Daleks outside in the street. "Though I did have K-9 and Mum contacted me, from the TARDIS, so I knew we'd won."

"We got one of those calls too," agreed Gwen, smiling brightly. "Almost made up for the rest of it." She shot another meaningful glance at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"It was awful when Earth moved back. The whole house shook and I thought it might collapse. But then we were back where we should be and Mum wasn't too long in coming home."

"She obviously thought more of you than Jack did of us," observed Ianto dryly. "Took him two days to get home."

"I was stuck in London!" protested Jack again. "There were very few trains and in the end I had to hitchhike and walk. Of course, it took me longer. All Sarah Jane had to do was sprint across London." The others didn't look convinced; they loved to rag Jack about it.

"What sorts of aliens have you come across?" asked Ianto as they moved towards the water tower and the door beyond to the tunnels.

"Quite a lot. The Slitheen were difficult. Most recently we came across a Sontaran. He was involved when ATMOS went wrong."

"Oh, that was awful. We never saw one of them, what were they like?" Gwen was enjoying a rare opportunity of chatting with someone new who knew about aliens and understood the work she did.

Luke explained as they walked past the armoury – to which Jack did not draw attention – and into the tunnels. The stopped in the cells, Ianto taking the opportunity to check on a couple of new inmates, and introduced Luke to Janet the Weevil. Luke was fascinated and Jack was pleased to see that he did not flinch from the creature, just took a compassionate interest in it. He was a remarkable boy.

Their tour continued with a peek at the archives - where Luke would have loved to explore more - and the Conference Room. They made their way back through the dim and damp tunnels to the work area. Luke was surprised when they emerged from the archway near where he had drunk his tea. Then they showed him the Medical Bay and Jack's office before Ianto opened up the covering and showed the boy the Rift manipulator. Luke was fascinated with this and demanded more and more detailed information about it, clearly able to understand its complexities. Only Jack was able to explain the more obscure points. Gwen and Ianto were impressed and just a little embarrassed that this boy knew so much more than them about the alien tech.

Ianto called Myfanwy down and fed her some chocolate while Luke watched in fascination. Gwen then took him off for a look at the hothouse. She had taken over looking after the plants here and was quite knowledgeable about their properties. Luke was impressed and thought that perhaps he should consider setting up something similar when samples came into his hands, as they sometimes did. The two were interrupted when Jack shouted out from below.

"Luke! Time's getting on if you're to be back at your hotel."

The boy checked his watch and was surprised to see it was nearly 5.30. "I had no idea," he said as the pair left the hothouse.

"That's the problem with this place, no windows." Gwen had taken ages to get used to it herself. "Always have to keep one eye on the clock." They tripped down the steps and joined Jack and Ianto.

"I'll take you back," offered Jack. He had his greatcoat on and the SUV keys in his hand.

"Thank you," said Luke politely. He turned to Ianto and Gwen, "Thanks so much for showing me round. It was really nice to meet you."

"And you, sweetheart," said Gwen, smiling and leaning forward to hug the boy. "You go careful and enjoy your trip tomorrow."

Ianto shook his hand. "Goodbye, Luke. Look us up again next time you're in town." He handed the boy his coat and backpack.

"I shall. Thanks for the drink and the biscuits."

Jack led Luke out via the cog door and up to the Tourist Office and then out onto the boardwalk. The boy was surprised when he realised where they were, he had seen the door from just a few metres away and had had no idea what lay beyond it. The two walked to the SUV, parked in one of the car parks, and Jack drove Luke back to his hotel just making the deadline of 6pm.

* * *

_Part 2, when Jack visits Bannerman Road, will be up shortly._


	18. Dropping in for Tea 2

_Here's part two as promised._

* * *

**Droppi****ng in for Tea**

Chapter 2

Sarah Jane finally had a moment to herself. She sat in the living room and kicked off her shoes, wiggled her toes in delight and sipped her glass of wine. She had been busy researching an article for most of the day and had tramped round a dozen or more offices trying to get to see the person she wanted. Having finally run him to ground, she had not got a satisfactory answer to her questions but had had to make do with it. Now she was home and could relax. Luke walked into the room then, his homework done. He sat down opposite his mother and smiled. They chatted about school and her work until the doorbell rang.

"Oh, who's that? I was hoping for a quiet night."

Luke was on his feet. "It's okay, Mum, I'll go. It's probably Clyde or Rani." He left the room.

Sarah Jane relaxed back into her chair and took another sip of the excellent wine. She kept her ear on the discussion at the front door. She couldn't hear words, just murmured voices. One was Luke … and the other? It was not another child. It was a man's voice, an American. She was about to get up and go and see who it was when she heard the front door close and footsteps, more than one person's footsteps, coming to the room where she was sitting. The door opened.

"Mum, it's Captain Harkness," announced Luke, leading the way in. Behind him loomed the bulk of the Torchwood leader. He was looking around him and his face lit up into a broad smile when he saw Sarah Jane.

"Evening, Ma'am," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, astounded.

"Mum …" began Luke.

"No, Luke, leave this to me. Well, Captain?" She was standing now and facing the taller man.

"I came to see Luke, to bring him some papers." He pointed to a large file which Luke was clutching in his arms.

"What? What is that?" she demanded of Luke, taking the file from him and opening it. Papers fell from it, onto the floor and the coffee table. It had been stuffed so full her rough handling had dislodged them. She looked down at a photograph. "What is this?" she asked perplexed.

Jack looked over at the photograph. "A mining town. That's the miners on the way to the Pit."

Sarah Jane was confused. "I don't understand."

"All this is from Gwen. I told you, Mum, how I met her when I was in Cardiff last week. She put this together to help with my project." Luke looked at her innocently.

"That's right, Ma'am. Gwen was taken with what Luke told us and got all this together. I was in London so offered to deliver it." He looked as innocent as Luke – well, as innocent as Jack Harkness could ever look.

"That … that was very kind of her," stuttered Sarah Jane realising she was in the wrong.

"No problem, she enjoyed doing it. Of course, she should have been doing proper work but, hey, we've all got to relax sometimes." He smiled again and Sarah Jane was reminded how attractive he was; she shook herself. He represented Torchwood, an organisation she detested.

"Would you like a drink, Captain?" offered Luke. He'd gathered together the papers that had fallen out of the file and it was now safely on the coffee table. "Coffee or tea? Or wine? Mum's just opened some."

Sarah Jane shot him a look. She did not want the American here any longer than necessary however she was pleased that Luke was being polite. Oh, she found it very difficult to be a mother when she was torn so many different ways at once.

"Cup of coffee sounds great." Jack took off his coat and draped it over a chair. He sat down across from Sarah Jane and made himself comfortable. "How have you been since we met?"

"Fine, thank you." She sat down as Luke disappeared to the kitchen. "Captain, Luke told me what happened in Cardiff and frankly I'm not very happy about it."

Jack leant forward, forearms on his knees. "We met by accident and I just invited him to see our base. I assure you, I did not do or say anything to … corrupt him. He's a bright boy and he impresses me more and more."

"And that's why you want to recruit him to Torchwood!"

"I do not! He's way too young even if is he a genius."

"I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"Then maybe I'd better go." He stood and reached for his coat.

Luke chose that moment to re-enter the room. "Kettle's on, won't be a moment. Mum, can I show Captain Harkness the attic later? And Mr Smith?" He suddenly seemed to notice the tension in the room. "Is everything all right?"

Jack looked at Sarah Jane leaving the decision to her.

She hesitated then remembered that this man had travelled with The Doctor, had been trusted by him and liked by Rose and Mickey Smith. She should give him the benefit of the doubt. "Yes, yes it is. Sit down, Captain. Please." Sarah Jane smiled at him, a little grimly. "Luke can show you around after your coffee."

Jack smiled. "Okay," he said as sat down again. Luke beamed at them both and then ran back to the kitchen when he heard the kettle boil.

"I'm sorry, Captain," began Sarah Jane, realising an apology was necessary. "All the stories I've heard about Torchwood – Canary Wharf and other abominations – make me very uneasy."

"Me too," Jack grinned, "but my Torchwood's not like that. Down in Cardiff I do things differently, more as The Doctor would."

She looked at him closely. "That was the impression I got, though frankly it still seems strange that he would ally himself with Torchwood."

Luke came into the room then with a tray containing a plate of chocolate biscuits and two mugs; coffee for Jack and tea for himself. "Captain," he said, handing over the drink and settling himself on the couch beside his mother.

"Thanks, kid. And biscuits too, you're spoiling me!" He grabbed a biscuit then sat back in the chair and sipped his coffee; not as good as Ianto's but whose was? "And I wasn't Torchwood when I met The Doctor." He then proceeded to give a brief but humorous account of his adventures in the TARDIS and after, glossing over his immortality.

She relaxed as she heard his tale, aware of how The Doctor had changed her life for the better – why couldn't the same have happened to this brash American? She recalled how he had been with the other companions on the TARDIS; he had got on well with Rose and Martha and been trusted by them - and Donna had taken a shine to him at first sight. She found she believed Jack's story, with due allowance for exaggeration, and felt he could be trusted. And if he could be, perhaps Torchwood – the Cardiff version anyway – could be too.

"So you dealt with the Slitheen," said Luke, eyes shining.

"Yep, a survivor of the Downing Street confrontation. She was a real piece of work but we put her back in the nursery on Raxicorofallapatorious and I hope she'll turn out better second time around." He sipped his drink. "But I wanted to ask you two something. Last week, we felt a tremor in the Rift and for a moment it seemed that there was a shift in time. Did you feel anything here?"

"It was the Trickster," said Luke immediately. "It tricked Mum into changing history." He told the story and at the end of it Sarah Jane put a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"That explains it. You did well to get that straightened out. I'm sorry about your folks," he said to Sarah Jane smiling sympathetically.

"Thank you. If you've finished your coffee, why don't you come upstairs?"

"Best offer I've had all day," he smirked. He was unreasonably pleased when she blushed and smiled.

The three climbed the stairs to the attic. Jack looked around with interest and followed Luke as he scampered around getting various artefacts to show him. Sarah Jane watched and joined in when Luke was not sure how a particular object had been acquired. She happily showed Jack K-9 and related tales of some of her adventures with The Doctor. Touching on how she had been left sparked a chord with Jack and he gave her a hug in sympathy, knowing how it felt to be abandoned by the Time Lord. Luke called up Mr Smith and showed the various things it could do.

"This is amazing," said Jack, turning to encompass the whole room. "To think you've done all this on your own with just the help of Luke and a few kids. You are one impressive lady."

Sarah Jane blushed again. "I had to do something with my life, make a difference. Live up to everything that The Doctor showed me, all he taught me."

"I know that feeling." They shared a moment of complete understanding.

The sound of the doorbell shattered the quiet and Luke ran off to answer it; he was expecting Clyde or Rani, or maybe both, to call.

"Captain …"

"Jack, please call me Jack." He tried his best smile on her.

"All right … Jack. I don't hold with Torchwood's approach but I think there may be occasions when it would be helpful to share information. For example, I should have realised you would pick up on the time shift created by the Trickster. I could have let you know what had happened."

"I think sharing information is a great idea. I don't want to interfere, you've got things pretty well covered already, but there may be stuff we learn that would help you out too. It would be like me and Martha. She's with UNIT and she drops me a text now and then to give me a heads-up. Of course," he added knowingly, "UNIT are a law unto themselves and need to be kept an eye on!"

"True. Okay, well, I could e-mail you then?" It was hard for Sarah Jane to admit it but she felt she could trust this man and that her work would benefit from – limited – contact with Torchwood.

"Sure and I'll do the same if anything comes our way." They scribbled their e-mail address on pieces of paper and exchanged them. "Want to include Martha?"

"I have my own sources within UNIT," she smiled, thinking of the Brigadier.

"Would that be Alistair?" He saw her shocked expression and grinned. "We go way back. Ask him about me sometime."

The door to the attic opened noisily and Luke came in followed by Clyde and Rani. They were introduced and Sarah Jane was amused to see Rani sizing up the Captain and obviously liking what she saw.

"Is that your car outside?" asked Clyde. The SUV was parked in the road as Jack had not wanted to block the drive.

"It has Torchwood written on it, I think we can assume it's Jack's," said Rani disparagingly. "Unless there are more of you around?" she asked, licking her lips.

"No, just me," responded Jack, returning her smile, "aren't I enough?" He was used to this reaction although this girl was rather young. He glanced at Sarah Jane and made sure she realised he would not take advantage. "And yes, that's my SUV. Not our finest hour when we had the name stencilled on the side." He leant forward and whispered to Rani, "Would you believe it's in yellow on the roof?" Rani giggled and Clyde made a face while Luke just looked on, oblivious.

Sarah Jane laughed out loud, this man was way too easy to like. "Not the best way to maintain a low profile," she agreed. "I'd like to see it, may we?"

"Of course." Jack glanced at his watch. "I should be on my way soon anyway, the M4 will be a real pain if I leave it much later."

They all went down the stairs and out to the road where the SUV dominated. Clyde was allowed to jump behind the wheel while Luke and Rani tried out the back seats and the mass of equipment there. Luke was entranced and immediately started to try and persuade his mother to do the same in her car which Jack, who had been amazed by the little car, thought hilarious. He doubted he'd fit in it let alone any equipment.

The sight of the group on the pavement drew Rani's mother out of her house and she came across to them. She'd spotted the SUV earlier and wondered who it belonged to and seeing her daughter there had given her the perfect excuse to find out.

"She knows nothing," said Sarah Jane in an aside to Jack as the woman approached. She motioned for Rani to get out of the vehicle and head her off.

"Hello, Sarah, I was wondering whose car this was. Friend of yours is he?" Gita asked, eyeing Jack up and down.

"Yes, he is. But he's just leaving."

"Oh, really." Gita was disappointed, she wanted to find out more about her strange neighbour and here was a good-looking man who may have had some answers.

"Yeah, got a long drive ahead of me. It was nice to meet you, Mrs Chandra. You have a very pretty daughter." Jack laid a hand on Rani's arm, oozing charm.

Rani preened at the compliment and giggled. Her mother looked at her and wondered if it was a good thing for her to react that way with this older man. And he was touching her. What had been going on in Sarah's house? "Yes, well, I think we'd better be getting in. Rani, come on your dad's almost got tea ready." She pulled her daughter away with her and Rani went quite willingly, flashing a conspiratorial smile over her shoulder just before she disappeared indoors.

"I really do need to be getting off now," said Jack, encouraging Clyde and Luke to exit the vehicle. "It was good catching up and I hope we'll be in touch soon."

"Yes," replied Sarah Jane, "I'm sure we will."

"Have a safe journey, Captain," said Luke. "And please thank Gwen for the information. It'll be very useful."

"I will. Bye." He climbed into the vehicle and with a wave was off, speeding off down the road.

"He's cool," said Clyde, looking after the vehicle until it turned the corner and was lost to view.

"Yes, he is," agreed Sarah Jane, smiling at Luke who realised that his mother had thawed towards Torchwood.

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know. Next time, I think it'll be some Jack and Ianto fluff._


	19. Hoops

_A Jack and Ianto story set after Small Worlds._

* * *

**Hoops**

The night was well advanced when Jack laid down his pen, stood up and stretched. He saw the empty coffee mug on his desk and decided he wanted another drink. Taking the mug, he wandered out of his office and across to the small kitchen area. Deciding against coffee, too stimulating for this time of night, he took a bottle of water from the fridge and twisted off the cap. Swigging from the bottle, he stood by Toshiko's desk and glanced at the Rift predictor; everything was quiet.

Satisfied, he climbed down the steps and wandered down the steps to the lower level. It was quiet in the Hub, just the occasional rustle of the pterodactyl's wings as it glided above him. He checked The Doctor's hand, still safe in its jar, and then ferreted amongst the pile of equipment in a corner. In reaching for a box he dislodged something that rolled and came to rest against his legs. He jumped back and then laughed at his own alarm; it was the basketball. He picked it up and was going to put it back when he smiled and took a couple of quick paces to his right and shot for the hoop.

Basket!

He whooped and gathered the ball up and shot again, coming from the right with loping strides until he was under the hoop, jumped and … basket! He carried on for a few minutes, missing occasionally, enjoying the exercise. He stopped and took a swig of the water. He wondered whether to carry on but it was not much fun on his own. He'd have to get the others playing again, they hadn't since that night they'd found the Cyberwoman in the basement. He threw the ball once more, one-handed, but his hand was wet with condensation from the water bottle and the ball slipped off course and … walloped Ianto in the chest as he walked down the steps to the cog door.

"Ianto, you okay?" Jack rushed forward. The Welshman was on his backside having been knocked backwards and fallen to the ground. He was rubbing his chest where the ball had struck. "I'm sorry, I thought I was the only one here."

"That's all right, sir," Ianto muttered, clambering to his feet. "No harm done, just dented my dignity."

"Sure you're all right?" Jack was hovering at his side, peering at him anxiously.

"I'm fine, sir." He took a step away, picked up the basketball and handed it back to Jack. "Yours, I believe."

"Thanks," said Jack, taking the ball. He bounced it. "Fancy a game? One on one?"

Ianto looked at him, his face an impersonal mask. "I've never played, sir." He took another step away.

"What's so difficult? You just chuck the ball through the hoop." He demonstrated. "See, easy."

"I don't think so, sir." Another pace. One more and Ianto thought he'd be out of the Hub.

"Please?" Jack implored him.

Ianto found he couldn't ignore the plea, couldn't take that one more step. He sighed and nodded. "All right, sir. Just five minutes."

"Great!"

Jack was happy. He'd got someone to play with and it was Ianto, who he still didn't know well enough. He had tried to get closer to him, after the Cyberwoman incident, and Ianto had loosened up a little, even going so far as to speak up for him against the others when they'd blamed him for not saving Jasmine from the faeries. But it was hard work; Ianto still maintained his distance and kept his feelings hidden. Jack gathered up the ball and passed it to Ianto.

"You go first," Jack said, taking up a defensive stance a metre or so away. "Just aim for the hoop."

Ianto looked at Jack and then at the ball in his hands. This was not a good idea, why had he agreed? He was useless at games, especially ball games. He'd seen his dad's despair when as a child he'd been unable to catch a ball – round or oval, large or small – and at school he'd always been the last to be picked for sports teams. He took a deep breath. While he was going to fail dismally, he had agreed to play and he may as well as get on with it. At least Jack was guaranteed to win which would suit him.

Ianto bounced the ball, feeling strangely professional – he'd watched the Harlem Globetrotters on TV when he was a kid – and eyed the hoop. He was concentrating on that, trying to ignore Jack crouched not far away and threw the ball. It bounced off the back board and clattered off.

"No, you did it wrong," said Jack immediately. "You're supposed to move." He had collected the ball and now handed it back to Ianto. "Take a couple of steps, jump then shoot. Great bouncing, by the way." He smiled encouragingly and took up his stance, holding back a bit.

Ianto bounced the ball again, at least he'd got that bit right, and then took a pace forward and jumped, aiming at the hoop. The ball arched gracefully through the air, clipped the rim of the hoop and fell through. Basket! Ianto yelled in triumph, he'd never expected it to go through.

"Well done," congratulated Jack, patting him on the back. He had deliberately not gone for the ball – which he could have easily intercepted – wanting Ianto to succeed. "But you'll find it easier if you take your jacket off and maybe loosen your tie." He bounced the ball, looking as if he meant business. "Now you've got to stop me."

Ianto, buoyed up by his success, took Jack's advice and discarded his jacket and pulled his tie loose. He stood near his boss as Jack prepared to take his shot. Ianto had even less confidence in his defensive capabilities – he'd made a lousy goalkeeper at soccer – but he was going to try.

Jack bounced the ball and saw immediately that he'd have no trouble getting by Ianto. He debated but decided to go for it; not trying would be worse than beating the other man. He bounced the ball a few times, took two paces to his left and shot. Basket!

"Good shot," said Ianto.

He had been well and truly beaten. He caught the ball when Jack threw it to him and took up his position. He knew that Jack was miles better than him at the game and that the other man had let him score. That was okay but now he wanted to cut the session short. A couple more attempts then he was off home. Ianto remembered some advice his father had given him, maybe this was the time to try it out. He smiled, bounced the ball taking his time and then feinted right before turning left and shooting. The ball rattled round the rim of the hoop and then dropped through. Basket!

"Hey, that was mean. Sending me the wrong way, huh!" Jack was delighted Ianto had shown solid tactical awareness. "No more Mr Nice Guy, I'm going to whip your ass."

He took the ball and got ready. With lightening speed he charged Ianto, who was not expecting him, and jumped. The ball sailed through the hoop and Jack and Ianto crashed into the cage round the cog door. They fell to the ground, winded. Jack rolled to his feet and stood up, rubbing a sore shoulder. He went to help Ianto up and grabbed his hand.

"Oow!" cried Ianto as pain shot through his arm.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack released his hold and knelt in front of the other man.

The Welshman cradled his left hand. "Not sure, probably just a sprained wrist." He used his other hand to lever himself to his feet, Jack helping with a careful hand under his other elbow.

"Let's take a look." Jack took the offending limb and pushed back the shirt sleeve. He gently manipulated the joint at which Ianto stifled a groan. "Wiggle your fingers, Ianto." He did. "Not broken, like you said just a sprain." He glanced up, "Let's get it bound up."

He picked up Ianto's jacket and led the way up to the Medical Bay. He threw the jacket on the side and wheeled over the chair. Ianto sat down, still holding his hand which hurt a lot. Jack put the container of bandages and a scanner on the metal autopsy table and knelt at Ianto's side. He undid the shirt cuff and pulled it back, rolling it tidily. Then he took the wrist again.

"Just to be safe, I'll run this over it." He took up the Bekaran scanner and placed it over the joint. He adjusted the scanning depth and could see the bones all in one piece. "Good, not broken." He smiled up at Ianto and put down the scanner.

"I didn't think it was." Ianto kept his gaze on his wrist. The nearness of his boss was affecting him again. Every time the two men were in touching distance he couldn't concentrate for the strange fizzy feeling inside him. It was the same he'd felt when they'd caught the pterodactyl, only stronger. He had so hoped that it would go away in time but even after his betrayal with Lisa, the feeling was still there whenever Jack was near.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack. He was worried about the younger man who was trembling. Shock? He didn't think that spraining a wrist would send someone into shock, he'd never heard of it before anyway. "You're shaking." He moved his head, trying to make eye contact with his patient.

Ianto looked up, "It's nothing."

"Don't be stupid, of course it is. You could be going into shock. Maybe I should call in Owen."

"No! There's no need for that. Honestly, it's nothing. It's not shock." Ianto was desperately trying to head of him off, the last thing he needed was the doctor here with his probing questions.

"If it's not shock then I'm really worried. You shouldn't be shaking like this." Jack was firm, "I'm calling Owen."

"Please don't. It's you," he blurted out. Ianto kept his head down, unwilling to meet the other man's eyes.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

Ianto hesitated then said, "Whenever you're near, I can't stop shaking." He shut his eyes, a blush colouring his neck.

Jack sat back on his heels, letting go of Ianto's hand. "My God, you hate me that much," he said quietly. Ianto's head snapped up, not understanding. "I thought we'd moved on from that, Ianto. You really still hate me for … Lisa?"

"No, I don't hate you." Ianto was anxious to explain, his embarrassment forgotten. How could he hate a man who had forgiven him so completely. "You just make me feel all fizzy inside." He wasn't happy with the explanation but it was the best he could do.

"Fizzy?" Jack frowned in perplexity.

"Yeah."

"Good fizzy or bad fizzy?"

"Good fizzy. Like … like when we caught Myfanwy." He risked a glance at Jack and saw a small amused smile on his face.

"Oh, that kind of fizzy." Jack was delighted. This handsome young man, with whom he'd exchanged plenty of flirtatious remarks but nothing more, was attracted to him. He put his hand to Ianto's cheek, gently stroking it. "That make you feel good fizzy?" He didn't need Ianto to answer, he'd felt his involuntary movement almost like an electric shock.

"Yes."

"What about this?" Jack leant in and kissed the other cheek, barely brushing the skin.

Ianto squirmed in the chair. "Yes," he managed. It felt so good, better than anything he'd known, with Lisa or the girls he had before her.

Jack raised Ianto's head so he could see his eyes. "I'm flattered and … we can pursue this in more comfort. I want to know what other parts of you react in that way." He glanced down at Ianto's crotch suggestively. "That's if you want to." His gaze was once again focussed on Ianto's eyes.

"Yes, please," Ianto whispered. He felt like he was on fire from just the simple touch of the hand on his cheek.

"Okay. But first, let's get this wrist bandaged." Jack smiled and removed his hand from Ianto's face. He got out the bandage and broke the seal. "Hold your hand up a bit higher, so I get this round it." Jack wound the bandage expertly round the joint, just tight enough to support it while not cutting off circulation or restricting movement. When he was done he stood up. "Want some painkillers?" Ianto nodded and Jack got some out and handed them over with a bottle of water.

Ianto swallowed the pills and handed back the water. His face was open, he no longer had to hide anything from this man; he doubted that he could even it he wanted to. He wanted to touch and be touched by him, in ways he'd never wanted any man before. With his good hand, he took Jack's and got to his feet, liking the fizziness of contact.

That was the first of many nights during which Jack explored Ianto's ... fizziness.

* * *

_I'd love to know what you thought of this offering ...._


	20. Ianto got a minute?

**"Ianto, got a minute?"**

_A short conversation between Jack and Ianto - enjoy_

* * *

"Ianto, got a minute?"

"What!?"

"Hey, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Do you want me or not?"

"I always want you, Ianto, you know that."

"Jack!"

"Okay. I need a hand, your hand."

"It's the middle of the morning, can't you wait?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not doing it here."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what, Ianto?"

"Because there are people on the other side of the glass wall."

"So?"

"So."

"So what?"

"So I'm not giving them a show."

"A show?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about, Ianto?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"You're the one who asked me in here."

"I know."

"Well then."

"Well, what?"

"For God's sake, Jack, I'm not doing it!"

"Okay, I'll ask Gwen."

"Jack, you can't ask her!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"We back to that again?"

"I'm not doing it here."

"You said."

"If you really can't wait, come down to the archives."

"The archives?"

"That's what I said."

"Why there?"

"Because no one will see, Jack."

"Oh."

"You coming?"

"I suppose."

"Come on then."

Jack followed Ianto to the archives though he didn't know why Ianto insisted they mend the broken stapler in secret.

_

* * *

There may be more of these to follow ..._


	21. Ianto, got a minute? again

"**Ianto, got a minute?" - Again**

_As you liked the first one, try another ..._

* * *

"Ianto, got a minute?"

"I suppose."

"Good, I need a hand."

"Not this again!"

"What?"

"Is your stapler broken?"

"No, my stapler is working just fine, thank you."

"PC? Mobile?"

"What about them?"

"Are they broken?"

"No, I don't think so. Should I try them?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask about them?"

"I thought that's why you wanted to see me."

"No. I always want to see you, Ianto, surely you know that by now."

"Then what do you want?"

"Don't you want to see me?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy. Now, what do you want?"

"I need a hand."

"You said."

"Did I?"

"Yes, when I came in."

"So I did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want, Jack!?"

"I need a hand, your hand."

"Oh God."

"No, I'm Jack, though you can call me that if you like."

"What do you want?"

"You don't want to call me God?"

"I'll call you anything you like if you'll tell me what you want!"

"I need a hand."

"Give me strength!"

"Yes, you'll need that."

"What?"

"Strength."

"Why?

"I can't do it alone. It's too big."

"Too big?"

"Yes, I can get my hand round it but I can't get enough pressure."

"You are the limit!"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Archives. Now!"

Jack followed Ianto to the archives. He almost forgot the papers and the hole punch.

_

* * *

I have thoughts for another couple, anyone got any suggestions for more?_


	22. Ianto, got a minute? yet again

"**Ianto, got a minute?" – yet again**

_For all of you who have been kindly reviewing these stories ..._

* * *

"Ianto, got a minute?"

"What's the problem?"

"I need a hand, your hand."

"Thought you might."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Jack, I did."

"You're reading my mind, that's nice."

"Not for me."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's X-rated."

"I know, aren't you lucky?."

"No. What do you need my hand for?"

"It's embarrassing."

"You, Jack, embarrassed!?"

"Yes. It does happen."

"Not often."

"Maybe not, but it does."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I've got something stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"In my hole."

"In your hole!? How?"

"I was experimenting."

"You were what!?"

"Don't shout, Ianto."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"You need Owen."

"Why?"

"He's got experience."

"Has he had things stuck in his hole?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised."

"What kind of things?"

"Don't ask."

"I just did."

"Well, don't."

"Okay."

"Come on then."

"Are we going to the archives again?"

"No, we're going to the Medical Bay."

"Why?"

"To see Owen."

"Do we have to?"

"You want this thing out of your hole, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to see Owen."

"I'm sure you could do it."

"No, I couldn't. Come on."

Jack followed Ianto to the Medical Bay clutching the pencil sharpener. He'd tried to sharpen a glue pen.

* * *

_Only one more to go, unless inspiration strikes .._


	23. Ianto, got a minute? last one

"**Ianto, got a minute?" – last one**

_The last one of this mini-series._

* * *

"Ianto, got a minute?"

"For you I have all day and all night, oh mighty leader."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm on top of the world."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

"It's very early in the day to be drinking."

"You've driven me to it, Jack."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Oh."

"I expect you need a hand, my hand."

"Yes I do. You're reading my mind again."

"And it's filthy."

"I know."

"So what is it this time?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you need me?"

"I always need you, Ianto, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm glad."

"You asked me to come in here for nothing?"

"Kinda."

"Explain."

"Nothing comes out."

"What?"

"I've rubbed it and rubbed it but nothing comes out."

"What!?"

"Squeezing doesn't help either."

"What!?"

"Why is your voice so high, Ianto?"

"Because I'm concerned."

"That's nice."

"You need to talk to Owen."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"He wasn't very pleased the last time we went to see him."

"I know but this is different."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

"Sure he won't shout at me again?"

"Sure."

"I'm not."

"If you want it fixed you have to see Owen.

"If you say so."

"Come on then."

Jack and Ianto went to see Owen. Jack held the highlighter pen very tight but still nothing came out.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for the reviews. Next time will be something a bit more angsty._


	24. Marking the Spot

_I had second thoughts about my angsty story and am reworking it. Instead, here's a comfort/friendship tale set after Exit Wounds._

* * *

**Marking The Spot**

Ianto parked the SUV and got out of the vehicle. It was mid-afternoon and Bute Park was host to some children playing ball, a couple of men walking their dogs and a woman laden with shopping walking from the city centre. Ianto was pleased to see the city coming to life again after the explosions of just three days before. There were no tourists and were not likely to be any for the foreseeable future; who wanted to visit a terrorist hotspot? And the university was closed until at least the start of the next term.

He checked his PDA and saw the glowing spot that marked the position of Jack Harkness or rather his mobile. Ianto walked along the pathways towards the spot, wondering what had brought his boss out here when there was so much to be done. The attacks by Captain John Hart, under threat from Gray - according to him but Ianto still doubted it - had left the Torchwood team two down. Ianto and Gwen needed Jack at this time more than ever before and not just to cope with the workload.

Ianto rounded a corner and saw Jack's unmistakable figure standing unmoving not far from a group of trees in the shadow of the Castle. He was staring at something on the ground. Ianto walked towards him, pocketing the PDA as he went. As he drew closer he looked at the spot that was so interesting to Jack but could see nothing. It was just a patch of grass and mud like all the rest. Ianto came up and stood beside Jack.

When the older man failed to react to his presence, Ianto touched his arm and said softly, "Jack?" Jack turned his head and saw Ianto. He briefly met his gaze and then turned his attention back to the ground.

Ianto was nonplussed. He had no idea what was going on but Jack looked … remote, as if he was in another place. "Can I help?" he asked.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No."

Ianto was pleased Jack had said something. He put his hand back on Jack's arm and squeezed slightly. "Sure?"

Jack nodded and put one of his hands on Ianto's where it rested on his arm. "It's just memories now. Or nightmares."

"Memories?" he chanced, hoping Jack would explain more. Ianto recognised that there was something bothering Jack, something important to him.

"This is where I was buried. This was my grave."

Ianto started; being told his boss had been buried for nearly 2,000 years was different to standing at the actual spot. He looked up and suddenly the Castle seemed very close. If the builders had decided to place it a few metres further in this direction, Jack would have been buried underneath it, so deep in the earth he'd never have been recovered. He shivered at the thought and grasped Jack's hand - his warm, living hand - for reassurance.

"You'd never be able to tell, would you? Yet I can remember every time I revived and died down there. In the dark."

Jack's voice was soft and Ianto had to strain to hear his words. When he did he was moved by the horror they conveyed. He hated to think of what Jack had gone through, alone, barely alive long enough to think coherently and when he had been knowing that it was his own brother who had subjected him to the ordeal. Ianto had actually given little thought to what Jack had experienced, he had been hurting too much himself, they both had, from the loss of Toshiko and Owen and Jack had said little beyond the bare facts. But an experience such as Jack had endured could not be shrugged off easily, it was bound to leave a mark.

"I can't begin to understand what it was like for you, Jack," began Ianto, picking his words carefully. "It must have been horrendous and I'm amazed, astounded, that you're still here, whole and sane. But we're here for you, Gwen and I, we'll help you deal with your demons like you've helped us. We'll all help one another." He was stroking Jack's arm, trying to convey the love he felt for him. "One for all and all for one, right, cariad?"

Jack smiled through the sparse tears that were running down his face and he stepped forward and embraced this man who seemed to know just how to reach him, how to bring him back from the brink of despair. They stood, gaining support from one another in the face of their shared grief. Jack broke away first, rubbing the back of his hand across his face to wipe away the tears.

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

"No need to thank me, Jack. You've done the same for me these past days. It's okay to take comfort as well as give it." He smiled briefly, pleased that Jack responded with a faint smile of his own.

"There's something I'd like to do. I'd like to mark this place somehow, so I don't forget."

"What do you have in mind?" Ianto was dubious about the practicality of any permanent stone here; it was a public park.

"Nothing outrageous, I don't want a headstone," Jack joked feebly.

"Flowers? A shrub? That sort of memorial?" asked Ianto, thinking that would be more feasible.

"Not a memorial, that's not what I want. Just a marker." Jack looked around and spotted a child's abandoned yellow ball. It was part deflated, probably why it had been left behind, and he gathered it up. "This will do." He knelt down and gouged a small depression in the ground and placed the ball in it, wedging and weighing it down with stones. He stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. It looked like what it was, an old ball, but it marked the spot and that was all he wanted. "What do you think?"

"It's a good marker." Ianto didn't think it would stay where it was for long, in fact he was confident it would be removed by someone in the coming days. However, it was obviously helping Jack and that was what was important right now.

"Yeah."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Gwen. "Here you are! What are you two playing at? You've got your mobiles switched off. There are Weevils in the Cathedral and you two are arsing about in the park!" Gwen stood in front of Jack, her hands on her hips.

"Gwen, could you give us a minute?" asked Ianto. He knew that being angry was her way of coping and he didn't blame her for her irritation with them, they shouldn't have been out of contact, but he felt Jack had earned a few moments away from the fray.

"No, I bloody couldn't! There are only three of us now, in case you hadn't noticed. I am not going out there on my bloody own!" Gwen's arms were now folded over her chest. "What's so special about this place? Answer me that."

"This is where I was buried," answered Jack. "You're standing on my grave."

"Christ!" exclaimed Gwen, jumping to the side as if the ground had suddenly got hot. She exchanged a quick glance with Ianto and then looked back at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." Jack smiled at her. "It's all right."

Jack reached a hand to her, a gesture of forgiveness, and Gwen's anger died and she flung her arms round Jack, hugging him close. Tears, never very far away, ran down her face. Jack pulled Ianto into the embrace and the three stood in silence for a moment or two.

"Did you say something about Weevils in the Cathedral?" Jack asked, his voice close to normal.

"Yes, three were seen about ten minutes ago," supplied Gwen, wiping at her eyes. She had been crying, on and off, for the past three days and wondered if she would ever stop.

"Then what are we waiting for?" urged Jack, a smile back on his face that said he was back to normal though his eyes were still shadowed. "Let's go." He linked arms with the other two and propelled them back to the SUV. Torchwood was back in business.

Behind then, the small patch of yellow showed bravely among the greens and browns.

* * *

_Any good?_


	25. Dropping in for Tea 3

_The third in my series of stories which crossover with the Sarah Jane Adventures. A visit to the Brigadier._

* * *

**Dropping in for Tea – 3**

The house was not large but it was solid and imposing with the indefinable air of wealth about it. That impression was reinforced by the immaculate grounds and the gleaming Rolls-Royce parked to one side in the drive. Jack drew up beside the Rolls and got out, strolling over to look at the car; it was a beauty.

"That's some car," said Ianto standing nearby watching him.

"Sure is. Have to see if we can get a test drive later. Maybe buy one for Torchwood!" Jack smiled over at Ianto and walked to join him. Ianto was nervously straightening his already perfect tie and pulling down his jacket. "You look beautiful, stop fussing."

Jack turned towards the porticoed front door but stopped when a small car came round the corner into the drive at a heck of a pace. It sped towards them and Ianto had taken a step backwards in alarm before the car stopped in a shower of gravel. Jack laughed and walked over to open the driver's door.

"Great entrance," he praised, holding out a helping hand.

"I can get out the car on my own, thank you, Captain." Sarah Jane demonstrated and slammed the door behind her. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Didn't know myself until this morning. But one doesn't refuse a personal invitation to one of Alistair's tea parties." He walked with her to meet up with Ianto and Luke who were chatting by the SUV. "Sarah Jane, let me introduce my colleague, Ianto Jones. Ianto, this is Sarah Jane Smith, Luke's mom."

"Pleased to meet you," said Sarah Jane, holding out a hand. "Luke told me how you looked after him when he was Cardiff."

Ianto took the hand and shook it. "I only made him a cup of tea. Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Hey, Luke, how's tricks?" Jack ruffled the boy's hair, grinning broadly.

"I don't know any tricks," said Luke, looking confused. Jack shook his head in amusement.

"Never mind." He looked at the others, "Shall we?" He gestured to the door and the four walked the short distance. Ianto rang the bell and it was answered almost immediately.

"Hello, everyone, come on in." Brigadier Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart moved to one side and waved a hand to urge them in.

Sarah Jane led the way, giving the old man a welcoming kiss on the cheek as she passed, with Luke, Ianto and Jack following behind. Luke and Ianto shook the man's hand but Jack kissed him on the lips. Sarah Jane caught the exchange and did a double take, amazed to see the Brigadier accept the kiss as a normal greeting. Jack grinned at her, pleased to have surprised her.

"Great place you've got here, Alistair," said Jack, taking off his coat.

Ianto automatically took it and hung it up on the stand. He then took Sarah Jane's jacket and hung it up too. He had met the Brigadier only once before, at a UNIT conference which had been formal and just a bit acrimonious. This was the first time he'd been to the house and he was nervous about being in an informal situation with such a high-ranking and well-respected officer.

"Thank you, Jack. But surely you've been here before?"

"Years ago now, Alistair, years ago. Time flies by so fast." Jack's expression took on a far-away look. "It was that party when you and Lucy got back from your honeymoon.

"I suppose it must have been," agreed the Brigadier, quietly. That had been over forty years earlier and his wife had been dead now for almost ten. He shook himself back into host mode. "Anyway, why are we standing in the hall? Come through to the drawing room." He led the way, leaning heavily on his stick with one arm round Luke's shoulders. "I have something to show you, my boy," he was saying as the others followed behind.

The drawing room was as elegant as Ianto had expected it to be, the classic styling and colour scheme gave it a light and spacious feel but there were enough homely touches to make it a comfortable space. He stood to one side, near the window and watched as the Brigadier showed Luke some items on a side table. Sarah Jane and Jack were standing a little apart listening to the conversation. Ianto smiled as Jack glanced over him and walked to join him.

"What are you doing over here, Ianto? Come join us." Jack ran a hand up and down the other man's arm encouragingly.

"I was just taking in the room, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. But come join the conversation." Jack took Ianto's hand and led him back to the rest of the group. He knew how shy Ianto was in new situations and resolved to ensure he was included in the group.

Sarah Jane smiled as the two men joined her, noticing that they held hands. This was a side of Captain Jack Harkness she had not expected. She'd seen him flirt with Donna on the TARDIS and he and Rose had seemed close too. Damn it, he had even flirted with her! An interesting man.

"Captain, look at these," enthused Luke, holding out two fist sized grey, green pebbles.

"Wullins! Haven't seen one of those in years!" exclaimed Jack, taking one of the things into his own hand. He stroked it and a contented look came over his face.

"What is it?" asked Ianto, curious.

"It's a pet."

"It's a rock," countered Ianto.

"It's a pet rock," explained the Brigadier. "They're found on several planets and have soothing qualities."

"So I see," chuckled Ianto. He was watching Jack who had closed his eyes and had a silly smile on his face. One he usually only saw after sex. No, he thought, surely he's not, not in company? Ianto reached out and took the pebble from Jack's hand.

Jack's eyes popped open. "Hey!" he protested, looking round, confused.

The Brigadier laughed, "You were getting a bit carried away there, Jack. They can have that effect," he explained to Luke, "on people who lack inhibitions."

"And that describes Jack to a T," said Ianto dryly, stroking the wullin. He did seem strangely reassured, content, as a result but as he was the opposite of Jack, with more inhibitions than most people, he was still well aware of the room around him. He placed the creature back on the table. Jack was looking a bit peeved and made to pick it up but Ianto slapped his hand away and shot him a look. "No, Jack."

Sarah Jane had been holding the other wullin and was entranced with the innocuous looking creature. She felt happy and pleased with life, more so than she did normally. What a marvellous gift these little creatures gave those who held them. She looked across at the Brigadier. "Where did you get these?"

"Better not say," he replied, tapping the side of his nose. "Let's sit down." He moved to a chair and sat heavily. He was still able to get around but following surgery on his knees, which had made him less active, he had put on weight and become reliant on a walking cane.

The others arranged themselves on the two couches that completed the seating area. Sarah Jane had assumed Luke would join her on one couch but he took the seat next to Jack, talking about something or the other, so it was Ianto who settled beside her. She smiled at the young man but kept her eye on Luke and Jack.

"Well, this is cosy," said the Brigadier, rubbing his hands together. "We'll have tea shortly but there was a reason I asked you to come here today. One other than just the pleasure of seeing you, I mean. I want to discuss the future of the sub-wave network."

"What about it?" asked Jack, leaning forward.

"It's a valuable resource, as we discovered, and I don't think it should languish."

"I see. UNIT want to get their grubby mitts on it. Sorry, Alistair, ain't going to happen." Jack sat back, his gaze uncompromising.

"UNIT has the resources to explore its potential, to maintain it, even develop it further as circumstances demand. What has Torchwood done with it? It's been three months now, Jack, what have you found out about it?" The Brigadier kept his voice conversational and friendly but Ianto detected the steel in his words, the authority.

"There's no need to DO anything with it. It's a communication network for people who've travelled with The Doctor. And, sorry Alistair, but that doesn't include you and definitely doesn't include UNIT. Well, other than Martha but she won't be with you much longer. Control was given to us and it stays with us. End of discussion." Jack kept his gaze level and unwavering on the Brigadier's face.

"That's a very short-sighted view, Jack. I expected better of you."

"Oh, don't try that, Alistair! You won't make me feel guilty." He smiled at the seemingly older man.

"What do you think should be done with it, Alistair?" asked Sarah Jane. She was looking at the Brigadier, ignoring the look Jack threw her way.

"First, it should be examined in detail. The technology, from what little I've seen, is unique and could be adapted for other uses. Second, I would like it used to link all those agencies and individuals," he smiled at her, "who are involved in defending Earth. And lastly, I want it protected."

"Well, I'm going to protect it - from you," put in Jack. He was firm but friendly, determined not to lose his temper with his old friend, especially as he was a guest in his house.

"Why?" The question came from Luke who had been following the conversation with interest. He never felt ill at ease around adults, in fact he preferred their company to that of children his own age. With adults he felt respected, with his peers he felt a freak.

Jack looked at him, wondering how much to say. "I've had a lot of experience of UNIT and they are too quick to assume that every alien is a threat. They see any alien technology that comes their way as a potential weapon and usually make it one. And before you say it," he looked at Sarah Jane, "I know that describes the old Torchwood too."

"It does. Frankly, I'd rather trust UNIT than Torchwood." Her face was set and determined.

"Please," interrupted the Brigadier, hands raised, "I didn't want to start an argument, merely test the waters." He waited and was pleased to see both Jack and Sarah Jane take a deep breath and swallow whatever comments they'd been going to make. "Thank you. Jack, what are your plans for the network?"

"To leave it be for now. I want to examine it, understand it better, same as you. But I lost my technical expert a while ago and haven't found anyone to replace her yet." Jack doubted he'd ever find anyone as good as Toshiko. "When I have someone in place, we'll start work on it."

"And in the meantime?" the Brigadier pressed. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you can't leave it until Torchwood finds someone and then has an opportunity - among the many other calls on your time - to take the work forward."

Jack looked at him, discomforted. He knew what the Brigadier had said was true, of course he did. But he had to find the right person to fit into his team and they didn't grow on trees.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Ianto.

"Of course," said the Brigadier, smiling encouragingly at the young Welshman. He had noticed the man at a recent conference and heard about him from others. Ianto had a solid reputation for getting things done with the minimum of fuss and for knowing how to handle Jack Harkness. The Brigadier was more than happy to listen to this man.

"It appears we all agree the network should be examined further. The problem is that Jack, who controls it, doesn't have the expertise – at present - while UNIT has the expertise but no access." He looked round to see the others nodding agreement. "There is someone who has the expertise and who doesn't work for UNIT and who, I believe, Jack would trust. Why not give him the task?"

"Who?" Jack demanded, puzzled.

Ianto looked to the young man sitting beside his boss, "Luke."

This was greeted with mixed reactions. The Brigadier looked thoughtful and then nodded making noises of agreement. Jack look startled and then grinned. Luke looked delighted at the thought. Sarah Jane protested vehemently against the idea.

"No! My son is not working for Torchwood!"

"Mum …" started Luke, was used to her protectiveness. He liked it, most of the time, but occasionally – and increasingly as he grew in confidence – he found it irksome.

"No, Luke. I will not have you working for Torchwood. That's my final word." She set her face in an obstinate mask.

"He doesn't need to work for Torchwood," explained Ianto calmly, a hand laid tentatively on Sarah Jane's arm. "He can work from home. We can give him access to the network and leave him to it."

"No."

"Please, Mum," began Luke only to be cut off again.

"I told you, no!"

"Sarah Jane, I think we should hear what young Luke has to say," said the Brigadier soothingly. He had had years of working with people and persuading them to do things they didn't want to just by the tone of his voice and he employed all that experience now. When she didn't respond, he looked at the boy, "Luke?"

"I'd like to do it, sir," he said, speaking to the Brigadier but looking at his mother. "I think it would be fascinating. I'm not sure my computer would be powerful enough though. But if Mum says I can't then I'll understand." His eyes were focussed on her face, pleading silently for her to change her mind.

"If I may say so, Sarah Jane, I think you have a bee in your bonnet about me wanting to recruit Luke. No, hear me out," said Jack seeing her start to respond. "Let me say, here and now, that I have no interest in employing him now or in the future. He's a child, a very special child, and he needs to be nurtured and to grow into his full potential. You're doing a wonderful job with that and no one wants to take him away from you." He saw that she seemed placated by his words and was encouraged to continue. "However, his special gifts need to be tested and developed and sorting out the network would be an ideal project for him to get his teeth into, for him to find out just what he can do."

Ianto looked over at Jack and smiled, impressed at the reasoning and persuasiveness. He had recognised the same in the Brigadier and realised that both men had developed their leadership skills to a fine art. Of course, Jack usually let his personality get in the way but when he wanted to be, he was a match for the Brigadier.

A small silence developed as the men and Luke all looked at Sarah Jane. She felt their scrutiny and was uncomfortable under it. It made her doubt her instincts to protect Luke. Then she caught the boy's gaze and realised that he wanted the challenge and reluctantly accepted that Jack was right, that sorting the network would test the boy in ways their other encounters with aliens would not. She wavered, looking at the others and then sighed.

"All right," she said. There was a sigh of relief and smiles all round.

Luke bounded up and went to his mother, putting his arms round her and hugging her. "Thanks, Mum," he said.

"Yes, well, there are conditions," she said. She had returned Luke's hug but now pushed him away from her. He sat down again as she spoke. "Luke will work from our home. While I know this project is important, his schoolwork comes first. And his sleep; I'll not have him working through the night."

"I'm sure we can agree to that," said the Brigadier, looking across at Jack.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. There's no immediate urgency to completing the work, it can fit round his other activities," the Torchwood leader agreed.

"Good." Sarah Jane was pleased to have got that sorted so easily.

"Luke said something about his computer," put in Ianto. "Luke?"

"Yes. I've only got a fairly standard set-up at home. I don't think it would be powerful enough on its own; I'd need to use Mr Smith."

"Who's Mr Smith?" asked the Brigadier, concerned. He didn't think Sarah Jane involved anyone other than children in her work.

Jack laughed. "A very impressive alien computer set-up," he explained. He hesitated, obviously thinking. "I wonder if using it would be appropriate. We could set you up with something based on our system but stand-alone. I don't want you finding out all my secrets!" He looked across at Sarah Jane, "What do you think?"

"I'm surprised to say this but I agree with you. I want this to test Luke not Mr Smith." She looked at the boy sitting opposite her. "Luke?"

"I don't mind. I'll just need something better than what I've got." He was happy either way, really looking forward to the work.

"We dismantled the equipment in Harriet Jones' house," said Jack thoughtfully. "Didn't want it to fall into unfriendly hands. Could probably use that."

"We wondered where that went," mused the Brigadier, smiling. "Bit quick off the mark, weren't you?"

"Hey, we're tiny in comparison with you. We need all the advantages we can get!" The two men laughed, understanding one another completely.

Ianto turned to Sarah Jane. "The equipment is in our base at Cardiff. I can look out what would be appropriate but Luke may want to come and check for himself. Then we can help transport it and set it up. Would that be all right with you?"

Jack saw her hesitate and knew her reservations about Torchwood were only just under the surface. "Why not come with him, make a day of it? Or even a weekend? Cardiff's a beautiful city."

"If you came down by train or coach, we could bring you and the equipment back in the SUV," volunteered Ianto.

"Please, Mum. I'd like to show you the Bay." Luke's eyes were shining and again Sarah Jane felt everyone in the room willing her to give in to the boy's wishes.

"I suppose," she agreed smiling. "It does seem the practical solution."

"Great. We'll show the pair of you round, take you out for a meal." Jack rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "Which reminds me, Alistair, didn't you say something about tea a while back?"

"I did," he replied laughing. "It should be ready by now. Shall we go through to the dining room. I thought we'd eat in there."

"Lead on, MacDuff," Jack cried. He rose and held out a hand to help the Brigadier to his feet. It was done casually and so naturally that the other man felt no embarrassment in accepting the help. He and Jack led the way with Luke on their heels. Sarah Jane lingered and Ianto hung back to wait for her.

"Why do I think I've just been expertly manipulated by those two?" she asked, meaning Jack and the Brigadier.

"Because they're masters of the art?"

She laughed, a full throated laugh that released the uncertainties of the past half hour's discussion. "You're pretty good at it yourself. You were the one who suggested Luke get involved." She started walking to the door.

"I'm sorry if you think I've forced you into anything." His face so serious that she had to smile and put a hand on his arm.

"I don't. To be honest, I don't think there's anyone who can do that, except maybe …" Her voice tailed off and she looked into the distance.

"The Doctor?"

"How did you know?"

"Jack looks like that sometimes too." He smiled and held out his arm for her. She put her arm through his and they went into the dining room.

Tea was a happy meal with lots of light-hearted banter and laughter. The Brigadier was on fine form and related many anecdotes of his long career with humour and self-depreciation. Jack, not to be outdone, told a few stories of his own. To Ianto's pleasure, Sarah Jane added some tales of her time with The Doctor. Ianto and Luke were content to listen to the adventures of their companions.

The meal itself was an old-fashioned high tea with toasted teacakes, tiny sandwiches, savoury pastries, fruit scones with luscious clotted cream and jam and then gooey cream cakes. They all enjoyed the food; Jack making a pig of himself with the scones eating four. Eventually, they were all full and they sat surveying the empty plates – only crumbs were left.

"There's one point we haven't touched on, about Luke's project," said Jack. He was being circumspect as the housekeeper was clearing the table. "Who gets his findings."

"There's no difficulty there, Jack," said Sarah Jane immediately. "He will report to both of you at the same time." She looked from Jack to the Brigadier, knowing both would really like to be first.

The Brigadier glanced at Jack and sent him a questioning look, Jack shrugged. "Agreed," said the UNIT officer.

"Good." Sarah Jane smiled delightedly; she had got her way in that at least.

After chatting a little longer, the five got to their feet and went back to the drawing room. The Brigadier was persuaded to get out some more of his treasures and they all pored over them, enjoying learning new things. Jack moved back to the side table where the wullins lay. He picked one up and a small grin of pleasure came over his face. Ianto spotted him and sighed.

"I can't take him anywhere," he complained, leaving the others to go to Jack's side. "No, Jack," he said as if he was talking to a small child and removed the creature. He put it back on the table.

"You're no fun, Ianto Jones."

"You're in company," Ianto retorted, forcing Jack back to join the others who were grinning. "Sir, could you lock those away until we've gone?" Ianto said to the Brigadier.

"Of course." He did it there and then and Jack sulked for a while until his attention was caught by some other treasure and he went into raptures explaining it to Luke.

Soon the party broke up. Jack and Ianto had to get back to Cardiff where Gwen was holding the fort alone, although Jack had told her to let Rhys into the Hub if she wanted the company. Luke and Sarah Jane had to get back across London and didn't want to be late; it was school the following day. The Brigadier walked them out to the hall where they collected their coats and then exited into the bright sunshine of a Spring evening.

"Great tea, Alistair. Hope I don't have to wait another forty years to be invited back," joked Jack.

"You're welcome anytime, you know that. You too, Ianto."

"Thank you, sir. I've enjoyed myself very much." Ianto shook the Brigadier's hand and stood to one side waiting for Jack.

Luke came forward and also shook the old man's hand. "Thank you for having me, sir, and for the lovely tea. Oh and for showing me the treasures." The boy grinned delightedly.

"My pleasure, my boy." The Brigadier placed a valedictory hand on the boy's shoulder. "And good luck with the project. I look forward to seeing your findings." Luke moved out of the way and joined Ianto.

Sarah Jane kissed the Brigadier's cheek. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Alistair, even if I now know you had an ulterior motive." She smiled at him making it clear she wasn't cross with him.

"I think it all turned out for the best," he said. "We've arranged an acceptable compromise. Don't you agree, Jack?"

"Absolutely. And it gave us all a chance to meet again. It's always good to see friends. We'll be touch about you and Luke coming down to Cardiff."

"Fine," agreed Sarah Jane. She reached up and kissed Jack's cheek, deciding he merited one as he was a friend now. "Got to go." She made for her little car and Luke joined her. They got in and were soon off with engine revving and tyres spinning; the three men could hear the car as it roared up the quiet road.

"And I thought you were a reckless driver," said Ianto quietly looking at the spot where the little car had disappeared.

Jack punched him lightly on the arm, "Hey!" Then he turned to the Brigadier. "We'll get out of your hair, Alistair. Thanks for a productive afternoon's business." He leant forward and would have kissed him but the other man swayed backwards.

"Not in public, Jack," he said mildly, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You always were a shy one. Of course," he said, grinning at Ianto, "I like shy ones."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Get in the SUV, Jack. Goodbye, sir." He went round to the passenger's door and got in. With Jack behind the wheel, the vehicle reversed neatly out of the drive and made for the M4 and Cardiff.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that one. There may be more in due course._


	26. Action Figure

_Written in anticipation of the Ianto action figure available in April._

* * *

**Action Figure**

The desk loomed above Ianto Jones and the figure seated at it – Jack Harkness – was a giant. It had been five minutes and Ianto had still not been able to attract his boss's attention despite yelling and jumping up and down. Jack had sat reading the paperwork with more diligence than normal and Ianto knew why; he'd threatened to withhold sex until it was completed. And now that threat meant Jack was concentrating so hard he wouldn't look up.

Ianto walked forward, slid under the edge of the desk, without lowering his head, and saw the booted feet in front of him. They were resting flat on the floor and Ianto grasped one end of a lace and climbed up. He rested on top of the foot for a moment to catch his breath and then reached up to the turn-up at the bottom of Jack's trousers glad for once that he wore such old-fashioned clothes. He swung up into the turn-up and then grabbed handfuls of material and hauled himself up the leg. Shinning up the shin bone, he thought to himself and smiled.

Close the knee he grabbed more than trouser material, his hand brushed against the flesh beneath. Ianto was almost shaken off when Jack moved that leg - he'd felt the touch – but hung on with all his might. Then he scrambled up onto the knee which elicited a squeal, an honest to goodness girly squeal, from Jack who shot his chair backwards and stood up. Ianto fell to the floor and landed with painful force on his arse letting out a yelp of pain.

Jack peered furtively under the desk; something had been crawling on him. There was not much on Earth or indeed in the Universe that scared Jack Harkness but having things crawling on him did. He was imagining mice, spiders and all sorts of alien life forms. Instead he saw a miniature Ianto Jones getting to his feet and rubbing his arse.

"Ianto?" he said slowly, wondering if maybe this was a dream. If so, he liked its possibilities and a grin started to appear on his expressive face.

"At last! Help me up, Jack." Ianto spoke clearly but Jack took no action. With hands on hips, Ianto stared up at his boss. "Jack, stop fantasising and pick me up!"

"Are you talking to me?" queried Jack. He had heard small, high-pitched noises that sounded a bit like words but he couldn't be sure.

Sighing, Ianto realised that Jack really couldn't hear him properly. The earlier minutes of shouting for attention should have told him that already. Hating himself for what he was about to do, he walked out from under the desk and held his arms up, like a baby, in the age-old gesture that said 'pick me up'.

Jack's grin widened and he reached down a hand and scooped up Ianto who fitted snugly into his palm. "Ianto? What the hell happened to you?" Jack grabbed his chair with the other hand and sat down, still holding the miniature Ianto. "You are so cute!" he exclaimed, looking at him.

And he was. The thirteen centimetre high Ianto Jones was complete in dark grey suit, pink shirt and red and grey tie, exactly what the full-sized version had been wearing when Jack had last seen him an hour before when he had delivered the ultimatum about the paperwork. Jack could feel the heat from the little body in his hand and in the nature of an experiment placed a finger on the chest and felt a tiny heartbeat. The finger was pushed away by the tiny hands.

"Get off," the high voice said and Jack actually heard the words this time.

"Ianto," began Jack, still grinning, "what is going on?" He continued to hold the little figure which was now sitting down, legs stretched out along the palm and back resting against the curled fingers.

"I was holding the artefact we found yesterday, turning it over to see if there was anything on the bottom that would help me work out what it was when …"

"You touched a button," completed Jack in disgust. "How many times do I need to tell you people?"

"I didn't touch anything!" protested Ianto, waving his tiny arms around. "Well, only the artefact. It must have been the act of turning it over that activated it. Next thing I knew I was this size." He gestured at his tiny form and even Jack could see how worried Ianto was about it.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured, rubbing at the chest with a finger again. "I'm sure we can get you back to rights. It's only a Morovian luggage tag after all."

Ianto stared at him. The finger stroking had been relaxing him – it was very pleasant – but now he was astounded. "You mean," he spluttered, "you mean you knew all along what it was!?"

Jack hummed and hawed but then realised that he had Ianto at a disadvantage. He was literally holding him in his hand and if Ianto started on one of his lectures about sharing knowledge, he could just put him down and ignore him. Or better yet, put him in a box and let him stew for a while.

"I may have," Jack said. "Oh, don't look like that, Ianto Jones. How are you and Gwen going to learn how to identify stuff if I always do it for you? Huh? And before you start telling me off," he had seen Ianto open his mouth and recognised the expression on his face, "just how long do you want to remain an action figure?"

Ianto shut his mouth but he was not happy. Jack was infuriating and smug when he was in this mood. "Okay, Jack, whatever you say. Will you please just get me back to normal?" Jack sat back in his chair and held his hand, with Ianto in it, up at the same level as his face. Ianto gripped Jack's thumb tightly, it was a long way down if he fell out.

"I don't know," Jack mused. "I kinda like the idea of a Ianto action figure. Especially a living, breathing one. I could have so much fun playing with you." He smirked. "All these little buttons to undo." He nudged a fingernail against the buttons of Ianto's shirt. "And zips." The finger moved lower.

Ianto batted at the finger but could not actually stop it. "But no satisfaction afterwards, Jack," he pointed out. "Bit too small to shag right now."

"Good point, good point. But I recall you saying I wasn't getting any tonight anyway, so what have I got to lose?" His finger was rubbing at the tiny man's crotch and eliciting a response.

Ianto squirmed under the maddening, arousing finger. "I only said you had to wait until the paperwork was done," said Ianto, a little breathlessly. "If you don't get me back to normal right now there may be no sex for a week, or maybe a month." Despite himself, a small groan escaped him at that moment.

Jack removed the finger and Ianto groaned more loudly, in frustration. "I'll make you an offer. No more paperwork tonight and I'll get you back to normal size providing," he paused for effect, "you let me turn you this size again some time. Just for fun." He grinned.

Ianto thought about it. He wanted satisfaction and the thought of waiting was not attractive but agreeing to be miniaturised again was a big deal. There again, he trusted Jack otherwise a lot of their sex games would have to be abandoned forever. He decided on a counteroffer.

"I'll agree to being this size again only if I can do the same to you." A Captain Jack action figure held a lot of appeal. He thought back to his response to the finger rubbing and wanted to do that to his boss. "Oh, and you have to be wearing your greatcoat." He smiled wide enough to match Jack's own.

"Deal." Jack put a finger out and Ianto took it in both his hands and they shook. "Right, restoring Ianto then a shag. Piece of cake." He stood up, popped Ianto into his shirt pocket in such a way that he could look out and walked off to the work area and the luggage tag, the hated paperwork abandoned.

* * *

_I want an action figure like this, not a plastic one!_


	27. Keeping in Touch

_After Journey's End, Jack seeks out Wilf Mott (Donna's grandfather)_

* * *

**Keeping in Touch**

The streets were wet with the rain that had fallen persistently all day. It was cold and miserable and Wilf Mott wondered again why he kept up his small newspaper stand. He didn't need the money, his pension was enough for his needs especially as he shared living expenses with his daughter, Sylvia – and Donna. He put that thought aside, the sorrow was still too raw, and thought again about his job.

Even on miserable days like this, when he had sold few newspapers and even fewer magazines, he enjoyed getting out of the house and meeting people. He had always liked people, ever since joining the Paras back in World War II. He'd barely been old enough to join but he'd won his spurs with them and he looked back on that time with great joy, despite losing so many friends.

He sighed and decided he may as well start to pack up; he'd already bundled up most of the newspapers to be returned. He secured the bars to keep the magazines in place and brought down the shutters before trundling the stand round the corner into the side street where he had a lock up. The stand wasn't heavy, just awkward but he was used to it and had manoeuvred it into place when a shadow fell across the doorway.

_Aye, aye,_ he thought, _lads hoping to get a few bob by beating up an old man. Well, they'll get a fight from me!_ He turned, hands bunched into fists and faced them. "Come on, then if you think you're man enough!" he cried, trying to make out who was there. The light from the street lamps was behind the solitary figure and his face was in shadow.

"Whoa!" said a male voice, deep and American-accented. His hands were raised in submission. "I surrender."

Wilf relaxed a little but was still wary. He may not make much money at this game but he did not intend to hand it over meekly or be tricked out of it. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. I just want to talk." He moved aside so the light fell on his face; handsome and smiling.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Wilf moved forward, pulling the up-and-over door down and fixing the padlock.

"Donna." The voice held a note of regret and sadness that Wilf picked up on immediately.

"My Donna? What about her?" He was anxious now. "Has something happened to her?"

"No, no. She's fine. Look, I met her when she was with The Doctor. I know what happened … what she lost."

Jack had been aware from the start that a human/Time Lord hybrid was not going to work and had managed to have a private word with The Doctor. His fears had been confirmed but he had been told that Donna could keep her life but not her memories. At the time Jack had been relieved but now he felt only sorrow that the woman who had given so much, who had saved everyone and everything, would lose all recollection of those events and of her amazing travels with The Doctor. He hadn't needed to be asked to keep an eye on the family.

"I know you," said Wilf slowly. "You were on the computer with that Harriet Jones." He remembered now more clearly. This man had been one of the faces that had appeared when the computer had switched itself on, when the murdering Daleks had moved Earth.

"You saw that?" Jack was surprised. "How?"

"The computer switched on. Young Rose, nice girl, she was trying to talk to you all but it didn't work. I told Sylvia we should have one of those cameras but she wouldn't have it. Thought I'd get up to mischief. We could see and hear you lot but you couldn't hear us."

"I didn't know that." Jack looked round and hunched his shoulders against the cold drizzle seeping down his collar. "Could we go somewhere to talk? I'm freezing here and there a café round the corner."

"Yeah, I know it. All right." He made sure the lock up was secure and then walked with Jack back to the main road.

They headed left, walking in silence through the people hurrying home to warmth and comfort. No one wanted to be out in weather like this. The café was not far, a small oasis of light and warmth down a side street. It was almost deserted, only one window table occupied by a couple of lovers too intent on one another to notice anything around them. A bored woman behind the counter greeted Wilf, who popped in from time to time, and poured them two mugs of tea and put two sticky buns on plates. They took this over to a table as far from the counter and the lovebirds as they could get and settled down.

"Captain, you said. That mean anything?" Wilf slurped his tea, hands wrapped round the warm mug.

"RAF. Bombers. Saw a lot of action including over Arnhem when you boys held onto that bridge." Jack sipped the drink. It was warming but it was not the coffee he craved, made by the man who was also rather special.

"Yeah, I was there. Damn fine action, that was." He took a bite of his bun then looked up sharply. "Hang on. You're not old enough to have been there."

"I'm older than I look. But I wanted to talk to you about Donna. How's she doing?"

Jack looked at Wilf, trying to read the man. He knew many old soldiers – was one himself! – and admired them. Wilf seemed like the best of them; honest, loyal, patriotic and courageous. He obviously loved his granddaughter too. Jack had discreetly checked up on the woman and had been reassured but saddened to find she was working for a recruitment agency again as a temporary secretary. She'd had three jobs in the two months since the encounter with the Daleks, all of them short term. It was such a waste of her talents.

"She's all right. She hasn't remembered anything and we make sure we don't say anything either." Wilf looked at the man sitting opposite him and saw the sadness in his eyes; this man understood, really understood, what Donna had lost. "I know what The Doctor said, that it had to be like this. But it seems so hard on her."

"I know. But you know what would have happened if he hadn't taken her memories."

"Yeah, he said. It's true, is it?" Wilf watched, hoping there was another way.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh well, worth asking," said Wilf, smiling bravely. "She's got a few jobs again, agency says she's one of their best!"

"I'm sure she is. She's a very special woman." Jack smiled too, pleased that this man was looking out for her. "You should have seen her, defeating the Daleks. Had them going round in circles, literally!" Jack laughed at the memory.

"She did? That's my girl! What else, what else did she do?"

Wilf sipped his tea and listened as Jack told him all that had occurred in the defeat of the Daleks. He spoke well, with humour, and didn't need to exaggerate Donna's contribution; she had been the catalyst that had brought about the victory. Wilf asked about Rose and Jack explained what had happened to her. Finally, Wilf told Jack about some of Donna's adventures during her months with The Doctor, escapades Jack knew nothing about but which he could appreciate. They were still talking when the owner came across and cleared the table, telling them she was about to shut up for the day.

Outside the now dark café, the two men stopped and regarded one another. "Wilf, I can't meet Donna obviously but I want you know that I will be keeping an eye out for her, just to make sure she's okay."

"That's good to know. I won't be around forever and then she'll only have her mum and that's not so good." He pulled a face. The mother/daughter relationship had not improved much since Donna's return.

"You'll be around for a while yet," said Jack, clapping him on the shoulder. They started to walk back to the main road. "If you ever need me, ring this number." He handed over a business card. "I'll do anything I can for her."

Wilf took the card and put in safely in his wallet. "I'll remember, thanks." He was relieved to know there was someone else in the world who would be there for his Donna. "Sometimes ... sometimes it just helps to talk, like just now, about what happened."

"You can talk to me, any time. Just call, I'm in London fairly often." They had reached the main road. "Can I give you a lift home?" The SUV was parked a few hundred metres away.

"Won't say no. Buses are always crowded on a night like this, when they run!" The misty rain was still falling as they made for the vehicle. Jack helped Wilf in and then got in himself. "This is a nice motor."

"It gets me about." The two men got into a discussion of cars which led to the ATMOS fiasco and more shared memories. Jack stopped the SUV a little way from the house in Chiswick. "Better not get any closer, just in case." Jack turned to the seemingly older man. "Don't forget, call me any time."

"I won't forget, Jack. Thanks."

Wilf slid out of the vehicle and slammed the door. He waved and then walked off up the street, a brave old man facing a sad and difficult time with fortitude, courage and not a little humour. Jack hoped he had made the burden a little easier to bear.

* * *


	28. Love Tokens

_A short Jack and Ianto story_

* * *

**Love Tokens**

"Ianto, do you have some superglue?" Toshiko was standing at the side of his desk. "I've looked in the cupboard but can't find any."

"No, sorry. I noticed earlier that we'd run out. I may have half a tube in here somewhere." He had opened a drawer of his desk and was rooting about among pens, pencils, staples and the other essentials of office work.

"Thanks." Toshiko stood idly looking over Ianto's neat desk top and spied a new addition. "What's this?" She put out her hand and, when Ianto didn't object, picked up the figure. It was an intricate and delicate origami swan. Toshiko had visited an exhibition of origami figures in Tokyo years before and this was as crisp and beautiful as the ones on display had been. "Where did you get this? It's beautiful."

Ianto looked up, tube of glue in hand. "Oh, those things," he laughed. "Jack leaves them for me, silly bugger. I find them all over the place. On the coffee machine, in the Tourist Office, the Boardroom, Archives. You name it."

"Them? You mean there are others?"

"Yeah. I've got them here somewhere." He rummaged in another drawer and found an old biscuit tin which he put on the desk. "I've almost got a whole zoo," he joked.

He opened the tin and inside were seven more figures. Toshiko replaced the swan and inspected the new ones in turn. The first was a beautiful representation of a horse. She put it down carefully on the desk and got out the rest. When she'd finished she had the horse and swan, a cat, a dog, a bear, a mouse or maybe a rat, a kangaroo and another horse. No, she corrected herself, a unicorn. She stood back and admired them. They were perfect.

Ianto looked at her curiously. He hadn't given any thought to the little figures, other than to appreciate the sentiment behind Jack getting them for him. Before the figures, Jack had placed sweets in various places for him to find, everything from jelly babies to liquorice allsorts and luxury chocolates. But Toshiko seemed to find these little figures fascinating and had called them beautiful.

"You obviously like them," Ianto commented, leaning over to look at them more closely. He had to admit that, when seen together, they did look quite impressive.

"They're such good quality, Ianto. Look at the crisp creases and the delicate proportions. And this one," she had the horse in her hand, "moves." She gently pulled the tail and the legs moved.

"I didn't know it did that," marvelled Ianto, more interested in the little figures now.

"It's very difficult," explained Toshiko. "I've only ever seen ones of this quality in an exhibition of Akira Yoshizawa's work. And he was a master." She placed the horse back with the others.

"And really hot." Toshiko jumped; Jack had come up behind her silently. "Ianto showing you my little creations?" He picked up the bear and held it up to look at more closely.

"You made them!?" She was astounded.

"Yep. And there's no need to sound so surprised, I am a man of many talents," he boasted, grinning widely.

"Tosh says they're of exhibition quality. Sure you didn't buy them?" Ianto was as sceptical about Jack's claims as Toshiko had been.

"No, I didn't! I sat and made these for you as a … gift." He affected a hurt expression but was not really offended.

"Oh, sorry," said Ianto. "I do like them, that's why I kept them safe." He smiled up at Jack.

"So I see."

"Hang on a minute," interrupted Toshiko. "You said Akira Yoshizawa was hot. Did you know him?"

"Uh huh. Really nice guy. Only problem was he didn't speak English and I don't speak Japanese. Didn't matter while we were … well, you know. He made me a few of these and then showed me how to do them. We spent hours messing about with bits of paper - when we weren't otherwise occupied." He picked up the kangaroo, "This one hops." He demonstrated for the others.

"Wow, that is so cool." Ianto was impressed.

"Jack, these really are excellent. Can you do any others?"

"Yeah. I was planning on doing an elephant next."

"Could you show me? I'd love to see them made." Toshiko's eyes were shining, having always admired the skill needed to make figures of this standard.

"I thought you were fixing the pyramid so we could unlock the wheel. We need to get that sorted, Tosh."

"Oh, yes, sorry." She bit her lip in frustration. "That won't take long, now I've got the glue. Could you show me when I'm done?"

"If you're that interested," laughed Jack.

"Oh, I am. Thanks, Jack." She trotted off, smiling brightly.

Jack shook his head as he watched her go. "Strange woman," he said.

"These are lovely and now I know you made them I'll make extra sure I keep them safe." Ianto carefully placed the figures back in the tin. He had thought that Jack had bought them and to find he had created them himself made them even more special.

Jack perched on the edge of the desk. "Because Tosh says they're good, huh?" He was vaguely disappointed; they were meant to convey a level of emotion, of commitment that Jack found hard to express verbally.

"No. Because I know why you leave them for me." He smiled up at Jack.

"And why's that?"

"Because this is your way of saying you love me." Ianto was still smiling, confident he was right. The little figures were love tokens.

A small smile played around Jack's lips. "You may think that but I couldn't possibly comment." He leant forward and kissed Ianto lightly then got up and sauntered away, hands in his pockets humming to himself.

Ianto looked after him. One day Jack would say the words but until then Ianto was content to receive the love tokens. He placed the tin back in his desk and carried on with his work.

* * *


	29. Hidden Talents

_A silly little story_

* * *

**Hidden Talents**

Ianto crept forward carefully. He kept his eye on the delicate creature in front of him, desperate to catch it this time. He took another pace and leant forward to grasp the leash dangling from its neck onto the floor. His fingers brushed the leash, the creature squawked and then leapt into the air, hopping almost a metre away towards the cog door. Ianto cursed fluently and inventively.

"Oh, Ianto," wailed Gwen. She was to Ianto's left and now stood up from her crouch and put her hands on her hips. "I really thought you had it that time."

"So did I." He shrugged in resignation.

"When you've finished?" called Jack, waving from his position under the work area. "We should be able to trap it if we can get it into the security cage."

Ianto saw what he meant. The creature was moving slowly towards the main entrance and, with a little bit of luck, they'd be able to force it into the cage. Of course, all this effort would not have been necessary if the sedative had worked. They'd administered it hundreds of times without a problem but this time the creature had been immune and Owen had managed to spray himself in the process. The doctor was currently flat on his back in the Medical Bay sleeping off the effects; he should wake in a few hours' time.

Gwen crept forward some more, keeping her arms out wide as she'd seen people do in wildlife programmes on television. "We're sure the cog door won't open?"

"Positive. Tosh locked it. And the doors down to the tunnels." Jack kept his eye on the creature.

"Where is Tosh?"

"She's at her desk, isn't she?"

"Nope." Gwen's gaze swept the work area, "No sign of her."

"Perhaps she's with Owen," suggested Ianto, taking another cautious step.

"This is not the time to play nursemaid," snapped Gwen. "We need her to close the circle."

It was true. The three of them just couldn't cut off every route of escape when the creature could hop so far at one bound. They were trying though, as they had been for the past three quarters of an hour. They each took another pace forward. Gwen cringed when her heel clanked against something metal. The creature squawked again and hopped up and off, clearing the ring of people in seconds.

"Damn," said Jack, coming to join the other two. "We have got to try something different."

"The sedative?" queried Ianto.

"No point, it doesn't work on this one." Jack stood looking at the creature. It was beautiful, a four foot high crimson and gold bundle of feathers and fur. It wasn't dangerous and he didn't want to kill it just because they couldn't capture it and keep it safe.

"We could try the food again." Gwen was as determined as Jack to keep this creature alive. "Lay a trail into the cage."

"It doesn't appear to be hungry. Not any more anyway," countered Ianto. They'd tried this before and got through a whole bag of bird nuts and two bars of chocolate.

"We can't leave it to run around, it'll just hurt itself." Jack was out of options.

"One last try then?" said Gwen.

The others nodded and formed a rough semi-circle and advanced on the creature. They moved slowly and carefully and got to within a metre or so when it spotted them and took off in alarm, hopping up and away from them. But this time it did not escape. As it leapt into the air, there was a swishing noise and the creature's head went through a rope noose. There was enough play in the rope for the creature to land and move around but it couldn't get away. It was caught. Jack looked up and saw Toshiko on the walkway above him. She was hanging onto the other end of the rope.

"I need some help up here!" she called.

Jack was up the steps in a minute and helped hold the rope. Ianto and Gwen moved to the creature's side and petted it to keep it quiet. It didn't seem to mind being touched and made a harsh purring noise in its throat. Ianto took hold of the rope and fastened it securely to a railing. He looked over as Toshiko and Jack joined them.

"Lasso?" Ianto queried as Toshiko got close, smiling broadly at his friend.

"Seemed the only way," she said shrugging. She stroked the creature's neck, smiling at the silky feel of the fur.

"Come on, Tosh. Where did you learn to rope?" Jack was stood next to her, arms crossed and an incredulous grin on his face.

"Had a holiday on a dude ranch, before I came here. Found I had a talent for it." She smiled round at them. "Sorry it took so long but I had to find a rope that was the right weight."

"You never cease to amaze me," said Jack, putting an arm round her shoulders. "Any chance of a coffee, Ianto?" he asked.

"Of course."

The four walked back to the work area, towards the sound of snoring coming from the Medical Bay.

* * *

_I felt it was time that Tosh saved the day for a change._


	30. Valentine's Day 2009

_A tale to mark February 14th ..._

* * *

**Valentine's Day 2009 **

_Monday 9 February_

The Tourist Office door shut behind the young woman who had wanted directions to the Brecon Beacons and Ianto tidied away the maps he had got out for her. Wondering if he would ever feel able to go back to that area again without remembering the cannibals, he locked the front door and started on his way down to the Hub. It was a quiet day and he was looking forward to cataloguing the items that had accumulated on his desk; it gave him great satisfaction to file away artefacts. In the work area, Gwen was at her desk by the door to Jack's office. She had moved there, at Jack's urging, at the same time as Ianto had been persuaded to use the desk beside it. To the Welshman those desks would always belong to Owen and Toshiko respectively, however he acknowledged that it was impractical not to use them.

"Coffee, Gwen?" he called, putting the files he was carrying onto … his desk.

"Please. Jack said he'd be back in an hour or so."

"Where is he?" There was no sign of their enigmatic boss anywhere in the Hub.

"Meeting that horrible old man. You know, that one that hangs out near the station." Gwen shuddered, recalling a smelly heap of old clothes and a wizened face caked in filth.

"Oh, Billy. Has he got something for us?"

Billy was one of Jack's many contacts around the city. As one of the increasing number of homeless people living on the streets, Billy was unnoticed as he tramped around his favourite places and often picked up tit-bits of information. He had alerted them to an alien living above a shop in Splott last month. The odd bit of money he got from Jack and from begging kept body and soul together. Charities and shelters helped him out too.

"Don't know. Jack just said he was going to check up on him, make sure he'd got into a shelter during this cold weather." She smiled across, "Rather him than me."

"Billy's a great character. He was a builder once, you know, had his own business before he lost his wife and son." Ianto remembered the chats he had with the man during Jack's absence early last year, cold winter evenings spent in the Tourist Office with a bottle of whisky. "Anyway, coffee."

Ten minutes later, the two colleagues were sipping coffee and eating slightly stale croissants. One advantage of having their desks close together was that they could talk as they worked. Mostly, the discussion was of work-related issues but Gwen also chatted about her life, Rhys and the general state of Cardiff and the world. It was a potent reminder that she had a life outside Torchwood. Ianto liked to listen and was happy to pass comment on their city and other general matters but didn't confide anything about his personal life. He was a private person and had never understood how other people could share their most intimate secrets with relative strangers. At that moment, Gwen was talking about her plans for celebrating Valentine's Day later in the week.

"So, as well as the dinner dance, I've booked Rhys and me a room for the night with champagne. Gonna be a surprise for him, he deserves it. He puts up with so much shit from me."

"Sounds like it'll be a good night," commented Ianto, leaning back in his chair and watching as the diagnostics chugged through their daily housekeeping chores.

"Yeah. Bought a sexy nightie, all ribbons and not much else, that'll get him going." She grinned across at Ianto, looking like a teenager. "What are you and Jack doing?"

"Well with you off, I suppose we'll be working."

"Oh God, Ianto, I didn't think. I've buggered up your plans, haven't I?" Her face reflected her unhappiness.

"No," he said immediately swinging round to face her, "really you haven't. We don't bother, Valentine's Day doesn't mean the same to us. It's women who want all the attention." He saw she was not convinced so continued, "I mean it, Gwen. Besides, you've had the weekend booked as holiday for ages. You deserve a break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honestly. Don't forget, if I'm working I'll still be with Jack." He smiled at her, hoping to reassure her.

"It's not the same though, is it? What did you do last year?" She saw his smile fade and she could have kicked herself. "Oh shit." Impulsively, she got up and went to him, wrapping her arms round him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Ianto, holding her close. It was strange to be held by a woman again, to feel her breasts against his face; a reminder of times long past but not forgotten. "I suppose these reminders will fade eventually."

"'Cos they will." She stepped back and released him. "You had a good time, didn't you?" She grabbed her chair and wheeled it nearer Ianto, picking up her coffee at the same time and sipping it as she sat down.

"Yes, we did. I never thought I'd say that about a night out with Owen but it was a great evening. What I remember of it."

Jack had still been missing on Valentine's Day the previous year and Ianto had been depressed when he'd seen Gwen buying cards and gifts for Rhys and all the advertising and hype in the shops. It had reminded him of celebrating with Lisa and that he'd also lost Jack. Somewhat out of character Owen, who was depressed at reaching his twenty sixth birthday, had noticed and dragged him along on a pub crawl. The two men, so dissimilar and yet of an age – a bare eighteen months separated them – had gone from pub to club and got rat-arsed. They'd chatted up plenty of young women yet neither had ended up with one, mainly because they were too drunk to make it worth the girls' while. At the end of the debauch, Owen had had enough sense to get them both into a cab and back to his place where they had drunk some more and eaten a takeaway curry which Ianto had later brought back up again.

"I'm surprised you remember any of it! God, you were so green and hungover the following day," she laughed.

"I remember that bit," said Ianto, grimacing. "I felt like death for days afterwards." He shook his head, "And Owen did that most nights. Amazing."

"He had the constitution of a horse." They smiled at the shared memory. "Anyway, even if you are working this year, Jack ought to do something for you."

"Why?"

"Well, you're in a relationship now, aren't you?" Gwen was reluctant to press for details but also curious. She had always wondered what they each found in one another, they were so different. Perhaps that was it, she thought, they complemented one another. Each bringing something the other didn't have to the relationship.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. Why is it always Jack who has do something for me? You never ask me what I'm doing for him." This was a constant irritation to Ianto. Everyone assumed that Jack was the dominant partner and that he, Ianto was passively waiting for the man to show him some attention.

"Um, sorry. I just assumed."

"Well don't. I'm not a little woman sitting at home waiting to be brought flowers and chocolates. Jack and I are equals, in that anyway." He looked back at the screen to check the diagnostics.

"Okay, so what are you doing for him then?" That floored Ianto; he hadn't thought of doing anything. The silence grew until she prompted him, "Ianto?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I haven't planned anything." He picked up his mug and took a swig, buying time. "I suppose I should."

"Get a card at least," she suggested, rolling her chair back to her own desk. "I always get Rhys a funny one, usually with rugby players, and he gets me one of the sloppy, boxed ones. He's such a romantic." She smiled to herself. The cards were all in her memory box, safely under the bed, all nine of them. The one this year would be special, though, the first after their marriage.

"I will, when I go out for lunch." He thought about what else he could do to mark the occasion then realised he was being drawn into the whole celebration hype. He would get a card but that was all. Other than that, it was just another day and they'd spend it either chasing an alien or watching a DVD and eating a takeaway. Thinking about it later he decided that he'd, perhaps, get Jack just a small gift.

-ooOoo-

_Saturday 14 February_

It was surprising how the work of Torchwood followed similar patterns to other, more normal jobs. Aliens appeared whenever, making no allowances for human celebrations, but weekends and holidays were nevertheless more relaxed. Immediate dangers were dealt with as efficiently as ever but administrative duties were put on the back burner. Jack always allowed himself a slow start to the day on Saturdays and Sundays, when there were no other pressures. He liked to take time to sort out his personal affairs and this morning decided to check his wardrobe. Encounters with Weevils and other alien life forms played havoc with his clothes and it was a rare week that he didn't ruin at least three shirts and a pair of trousers. As he had expected, he was getting low on shirts and placed an order for more using the internet supplier Ianto had found for him.

After that task, he climbed up to his office and made a circuit of the Hub. He checked the PCs for alerts and anything else suspicious but found nothing. The pile of equipment boxes was where it had been all week, waiting for someone to re-stock them. It had been Ianto's job but now he was covering so much else it was unrealistic to expect him to do this too so Jack got to work. He was on the last couple when the door alarm sounded and Ianto appeared.

"Morning," he called, "coffee?"

"Please." Jack went back to the boxes, aware of Ianto removing his thick coat and gloves; it was really cold outside even though Cardiff hadn't had as much snow as other parts of the UK.

"Here you are," said Ianto, handing him a mug. "Thanks for doing that," he added, nodding at the boxes.

"No problem. I used the last of the small evidence bags in the cupboard, you got any more?" He sipped the drink.

"Uh huh, there's a whole box downstairs. I'll bring some up later. Did you get some sleep?" he asked. All three Torchwood operatives had worked until ten o'clock the night before, relocating a nest of Weevils who had been scrounging from the waste bins behind one of the big supermarkets.

"Yeah, thanks. You?" Jack looked across at his partner and thought he looked well-rested.

"Yeah. Missed you though." Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack lightly before looking round the Hub. "What do you want to do today?"

"Now that's a leading question if ever I heard one," smirked Jack. Ianto did not rise to the bait, continuing to look around making a mental note of some of the jobs he'd like to complete. "What do you want to do?" Jack asked finally.

"Clean the guns. I used to do it once a week but lately …"

"You can't do everything, Ianto, you know that. We have to prioritise."

"I know. But you know me, compulsive cleaner." He pulled a face and grinned.

"Ohhh, I know that! Assuming we have a quiet day, touch wood," said Jack, reaching out a hand to a wooden desk, "want to go out tonight? Grab something to eat? It is Valentine's Day after all."

"We can't, Jack. There'd only be an alert and we'd have to leave half way through. Let's get a takeaway and watch TV. _CSI_ is on tonight and _Law and Order_." Ianto moved closer to Jack, "But thanks for the thought."

Jack put down his coffee mug and placed both hands on Ianto's waist, holding him close. "You are so unromantic," he complained, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Here I am offering to take you out and you'd rather sit in front of the TV."

"I'm being practical. Do you know how many restaurant meals we've started and not finished?"

"No but I expect you do."

"I do, it's twenty four. We've managed to finished two!" Ianto moved further into Jack's arms, wrapping his own round the other man's neck. "I'd rather have a quiet night in, with you, on the sofa." He kissed Jack, using his tongue to explore before breaking the contact. "I'll be as romantic as you like afterwards. In bed."

"I'll hold you to that." They kissed a little longer, Ianto enjoying the freedom to show affection without the danger of interruption.

"Come on, Jack," said Ianto eventually, breaking away and picking up the empty coffee mugs. "I'm sure you have work to do and I'm going to start on the guns."

"Before you do that, got something for you." Jack led the way up the steps to the work area and went into his office, returning moments later with an envelope and a small parcel. "It's not much," he said handing it over.

Ianto took it and reached into the drawer of his desk. "This is for you," he said, holding out a similar envelope and a box that obviously contained a DVD. Jack grinned as the accepted the two items.

They opened their cards first and laughed at the rude comments both had included. Ianto's gift from Jack was a silver mustard pot with spoon which he had admired when browsing in an antiques shop. It would be a fine addition to his collection. Jack's DVD was a special edition of _The Dambusters,_ a film he loved; its ending always made him cry. After suitable expressions of thanks the pair went back to work, both delighted with their gifts but determined not to make a fuss about it.

-ooOoo-

By ten o'clock that evening Gwen and Rhys were giggly and not too steady on their feet but that didn't stop them dancing. Their meal had been delicious and two bottles of wine as well as the complimentary champagne had made the evening go with a swing. Rhys was a reluctant and bad dancer but he managed to steer Gwen round the floor without treading on her toes or bumping into any of the other couples. They clung together when the slow numbers were played, swaying to the music and kissing. The lights in the room were low with spots playing over the dancers at irregular intervals, highlighting other couples who were less restrained that Gwen and Rhys. The music stopped at midnight.

"Time for bed, love," said Rhys, leading the way back to their table. He had firm hold of her hand, not quite believing that they had enjoyed a whole day together without a call from Jack.

"Can't wait for a bit of kip," said Gwen, picking up her jacket which had been draped over the back of her chair. She decided not to put it on, they only had to walk upstairs after all.

"None of that tonight, my girl. I am going to shag you 'til you can't remember your own name," promised Rhys, slipping his suit jacket back on. He put an arm round Gwen's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her thoroughly.

"Get a room, you two," came from a man passing by, a young blonde on his arm.

Rhys looked over and recognised him as an ex-colleague from Nortons. "Steve, didn't know you were here."

"You only had eyes for Gwennie." He flashed a smile in her direction. "Getting on all right in that new job then, Rhys?"

"Yeah, thanks." Rhys felt Gwen's hand slide under his jacket and down inside his trousers to grab his arse; her way of telling him to cut the conversation short. "Well, got to go," he said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Gwen kept her hand where it was, smiled at Steve, and walked off with Rhys towards the stairs. They were on the first floor and it took them only a few minutes to reach the door of their room which Rhys opened with the key card. Inside, Gwen pushed Rhys against the wall and pressed herself against him.

"I believe you had plans for me," she said, her voice low.

"Oh yeah." His hands were roaming over her body, trying to find the zip of her dress but the stupid thing eluded him. "Fuck, how do you undo this thing?" he asked, not prepared to waste more time.

"You leave that to me," she said seductively, pulling away. She walked to the suitcase, swaying her hips, extracted the nightie and held it up against herself showing Rhys. "Thought I might slip into this," she murmured.

"That would be good," replied Rhys, gulping. It was nothing like her usual T-shirt and pants, this was a seriously sexy nightie. Little Rhys thought so too. He watched as she slunk – there really was no other word for it – into the bathroom and closed the door. Letting out his breath, he made short work of taking off his own clothes and was lying on the bed, duvet flung back, when she reappeared.

Mr and Mrs Williams' first Valentine's Day night proved to be one to remember.

-ooOoo-

"That is so sad," said Jack, tears in his eyes, "just seeing him walk away like that." He wiped his eyes as the end credits rolled up the screen.

Ianto leant over and used the remote to stop the DVD. "You're such a softie," he said, smiling at Jack.

"No I'm not, I just show my emotions unlike some people I could name."

"Look, I just don't cry at movies. Never have, never will."

"You cry over books, why not movies?" Jack saw Ianto was about to protest and forestalled him. "Don't try to deny it, I saw you."

"That book was very sad. Anyway, doesn't that disprove your point, I obviously did show my emotions then." Ianto was now on his feet collecting up the drinks glasses and the crisp bags. He went with them to the kitchen and added the bags to the rubbish from their takeaway and put the glasses ready to be washed.

Back in the living room, Jack was still on the sofa. After a minor alert early in the evening, they had spent the rest of the night in Ianto's flat watching the DVD and eating Chinese. Jack enjoyed nights like this, when he could pretend he was like any of a hundred other guys, spending time with the most important person in his life. He watched Ianto walk back into the room and smiled at him, liking it when the Welshman looked tousled and unkempt.

"Time for bed," announced Ianto, hands moving to his shirt buttons. Without taking his eyes from Jack, he undid and removed the shirt letting it fall to the floor. Next he turned his back to Jack and bent over, waggling his arse, taking off his socks and letting them fall on top of the shirt. Facing Jack again, Ianto walked towards him, hands undoing his belt and discarding it before dropping his trousers and stepping out of them. He was standing between Jack's knees when he slowly pushed his briefs down his thighs.

"Ohhh," groaned Jack, unable to remain still any longer. His hands reached out and pulled his partner down onto his lap.

Jack and Ianto finally made it to the bedroom an hour and a half later.

-ooOoo-

_Monday 16 February_

Gwen walked into the Hub to find it deserted. With only three of them, this was not unusual and she went immediately to the PCs and checked for alerts. There had been a Weevil sighting an hour earlier and she guessed that this was where Jack and Ianto had gone. She opened her comms. "Jack? Where are you?"

"_Hey, Gwen. We're on our way back. Harkness and Jones, Weevil hunters extraordinaire, have saved the day yet again." _Gwen smiled, he was in a good mood. In the background she heard Ianto mutter, _"Jones and Harkness."_

"Need me to do anything?" she asked.

"_No, we're good. See you in ten."_ The connection was ended.

Settling at … her desk, she checked through the daily log and caught up on the weekend's events, pleased to see that it had not been busy. Her colleagues should have been able to enjoy some time together to celebrate Valentine's Day. She smiled as she remembered her own weekend. She and Rhys had had the best sex since their honeymoon, at the hotel and when they'd returned home. But more than that, she had appreciated the chance to be with him and share the ordinary, day to day events that she missed when she was working.

The alarms sounded and Jack's voice came through the opening cog door. "No, I will. You make the coffee." Gwen looked over to see Jack leading in a subdued Weevil and Ianto following behind. Jack marched off towards the vaults and Ianto stood and watched for a minute or two before climbing the steps to the work area.

"Morning. What was that about?" she asked.

Ianto shook his head and grinned ruefully. "He's got it into his head that I work too hard. He insisted on taking the Weevil down to the cells."

"He's right, you do. Let him do it, won't hurt him."

"Is this a conspiracy?" asked Ianto, only half-joking. "You all trying to take my job away from me?"

"Ianto Jones, you do more than Jack and me. If we want to help out occasionally, for God's sake let us." She smiled, knowing he would never think they could do anything as well as he could – he was probably right! "How was your weekend?"

"Good, thanks. Yours?"

"Brilliant! The hotel was marvellous. We ate too much, drank way too much and I even got Rhys to dance. The nightie worked its magic too," she continued, smiling at the memory.

Not wanting to hear any more about that, Ianto changed the subject. "I'm pleased. You want a coffee?"

"Oh yes. I'd have made one earlier but that's one job I know I will never do as well as you."

"So I'll always be left to make the coffee? Now I know my real role in Torchwood." He grinned to show he was not serious and went off to the coffee machine.

"Without coffee we'd fall apart," she called after him.

"Absolutely," said Jack, emerging from the tunnels; he had heard her last comment. "Make mine good and strong, Ianto, like me."

"Big head!" replied Ianto, busying himself at the machine, to which Jack grinned as he continued to his office.

"Well, Gwen, how was your weekend? Give me all the details," he asked as he walked past her. He hung up his coat and walked back out to stand by her desk, leaning against his office wall.

Ianto returned with the coffees and listened in amazement as Gwen told Jack all the intimate details of her weekend. It was like the conversations Lisa had had with Sue, her best friend, when she had thought Ianto could not hear. Women had no hesitation in sharing and Jack's 51st century morals, or lack of them, made him a willing confidant. Jack understood that he was not to divulge similar details of his relationship with Ianto so the Welshman was happy to leave them to their discussion and head off to the Tourist Office with some paperwork.

Seated behind the counter, Ianto opened a file and took out the Valentine's card Jack had given him. He smiled again as he read the message and remembered Saturday night. He was about to put the card in the bin but hestitated. Perhaps he's hold on to it for a bit longer.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of it._


	31. Dropping in for Tea 4

_The next in my occasional series of crossovers with The Sarah Jane_ _Adventures. Sarah Jane and Luke visit Cardiff_

* * *

**Dropping in for Tea 4**

Sarah Jane Smith looked round the hotel room and laughed. It was a huge room with glorious views over the Bay and every extra little luxury she could possibly desire. Luke's room, next door to hers, was just the same; Torchwood had done them proud. She unpacked her small overnight bag and ventured again into the bathroom which was large and well appointed. She was checking out the complicated-looking power shower, wondering if she had time to use it, when the phone rang. She ran back into the bedroom and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sarah Jane, welcome to Cardiff." Jack Harkness' voice boomed out and she smiled as she heard it. "Ianto told me he'd dropped you at the hotel. Everything okay?"

"It's just fine. The room's a little small but I can manage," she joked.

"Small!? Really? I'm going to phone the manager now, get him to sort this." She heard him bellow 'Ianto'.

"Jack, no! I was joking. It's a wonderful room, they both are."

"You're not just saying that?" Jack sounded dubious.

"Of course not, they're more than we need or expected." To her relief he sounded mollified.

"Okay. Though maybe I ought to come over and check, I don't want you to think we're giving you anything second rate."

"Jack, I am sorry I made such a lame joke. The rooms are more than fine." She hoped he'd believe her now. "We're meeting again at five o'clock, is that right?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's right, if that's okay with you. We'll show you the Hub and then Gwen's taking you both out for dinner."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you at five."

"See you then." The call ended and Sarah Jane put down the receiver, shaking her head. Jack Harkness was trying very hard to make sure she and Luke enjoyed their stay in Cardiff.

Checking her watch, she calculated that she had just enough time to shower and wash her hair. She quickly undressed and jumped into the fancy shower which, after some experimentation, she got to the right temperature. As she soaped herself, she thought back over the day. Luke and she had been escorted to the station by Clyde and Rani who were both incredibly jealous that Luke was having his second visit to the Torchwood base. Sensing tears before bedtime, she had placated them by inviting them to come and meet the Torchwood team when they brought them back the following day.

The train journey had been uneventful except for the sudden reminder from Luke that it was the first time he had travelled on a train other than the London Underground. It seemed unbelievable that he had been with her for two years and not been on one but it was true, when he'd travelled to Cardiff before it had been by coach. Arriving at Cardiff, they had been met by Ianto Jones who had taken them for a short tour of the main landmarks – the Millennium Stadium, the Cathedral and the Castle – and through the city centre busy with tourists and Saturday shoppers. He had finally brought them to this hotel, set on a spur of land jutting out into the Bay. She had been impressed even before she had seen the rooms.

Getting out of the shower, she dried herself and her hair and dressed in a smart trouser suit that she hoped was suitable for both this underground base that Luke had described and dinner at a restaurant. She matched it with a fancy blouse and low heeled boots. She was putting on her make up when there was a tap at the door. It was Luke and she let him in before going back to the dressing table.

"You look smart, Luke," she said, admiring him in the mirror. He was in trousers and jacket with an open necked shirt. He was also freshly washed and looked the clean-cut boy she knew him to be.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." He smiled at her, so grateful she had been persuaded to come on this visit and had allowed him to analyse the sub-wave network.

Sarah Jane laughed and would have made some remark about flattery but there was a knock at the door at just that moment. "Luke, get that will you?" She put the finishing touches to her face as Luke opened the door to reveal Jack Harkness.

"Hey, Luke, good to see you." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You and your mom ready?" He stepped into the room and Luke closed the door behind him.

"I am and Mum's just about ready." Luke's face was shining, he was so looking forward to Sarah Jane's reaction to the Hub. He had already asked Ianto to ensure that they entered by the lift.

"I am ready," she announced picking up her bag. "We could have met you downstairs, Captain."

"Wanted to check out the room, make sure you really were joking." He smiled, having realised the rooms were fine. "And may I say, you look gorgeous as ever."

"Thank you." Sarah Jane smiled despite herself. Jack was outrageous with his compliments but she did enjoy them.

He grinned and walked to the floor length windows which looked over towards Mermaid Quay. "We'll be going over there." He gestured to the open area of Roald Dahl Plass and the copper-roofed Millennium Centre.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sarah Jane checked she had everything. "Luke, you got your room card?" The boy nodded. "Good. Then we're ready."

"Let's go." Jack opened the door and held if for them before exiting himself.

He drove the two slowly round the edges of the Cardiff Bay redevelopment, pointing out some of the landmarks though they were not seen to advantage from the outside. He parked in an above ground car park that they often used and led the way into the Plass. It was looking its best as there were still people about, using the restaurants and bars or just walking in the sunny, spring evening. The threesome walked down to the water and admired the Pierhead Building and looked across at the Norwegian Church before circling round to the water tower.

"This is where we met, Mum, right here." Luke pointed to the spot between the tower and the Millennium Centre. "I walked right into the captain."

"And so a friendship was born," said Jack, smiling broadly.

"Indeed," responded Sarah Jane, happier than she had been about idea of Luke and Torchwood collaborating but still wary. "So where's your base?"

Jack and Luke exchanged secretive glances. "Over here." Jack led the way to the water tower and to the invisible lift. Luke giggled as he stepped on, holding his mother's hand. Jack operated his wrist controls and the lift started to descend. A small 'Oh' escaped Sarah Jane even though Luke had warned her what to expect.

Below them, as the lift descended, Ianto and Gwen looked up and made their way over to meet the visitors. As the lift glided to a stop, Luke jumped off and helped his mother step down. She was busy looking round her, her eyes wide as she struggled to take in the size of the place and the many interesting items to be seen. Just when she thought she had got a sense of it all, Myfanwy swooped from her nest and circled above, cawing out her welcome.

"That's the pterodactyl," enthused Luke, looking up at her. "She likes chocolate." His eyes were shining at the memory of feeding her.

"Right. Well, this is Torchwood. I should have expected something out of this world." Her attention was diverted by the other woman who was hugging Luke.

"Luke, it's lovely to see you again. How are you, sweetheart?" Gwen let the boy go.

"I'm very well, thank you. Gwen, you haven't met my mother. Mum, this is Gwen. Gwen, Mum." He stood to one side, smiling and happy.

"Hello, welcome to Torchwood. Maddest place in Cardiff!"

"And that's saying something," added Ianto dryly smiling at the two visitors.

"Okay then. We have a couple of hours before Gwen here takes you off to dinner. So, I think coffee then a tour for you, Sarah Jane, while Luke and Ianto take a look at the stuff we … scavenged from Harriet Jones' house. How's that sound?" Jack looked round at them all and saw nodding heads.

"I'll make some coffee. Or would you prefer tea?" asked Ianto.

"Tea, please," said Luke.

"I think I'll have a coffee," added Sarah Jane.

"Right you are." Ianto went off to the kitchen.

Gwen and Luke started walking after Ianto. "Gwen, thank you so much for all the information about the mines and mining," said Luke. "It was really helpful."

"I enjoyed doing it. Have you finished the project now?"

"Almost. I'm writing the last couple of sections. I'll send you a copy when it's done."

"I'd like that, thanks. And I hope you get good marks for it." She smiled over at him. They had reached the steps to the work area and climbed up "I thought you might like to see this." She reached over and picked up the Bekaran scanner she'd left on the coffee table.

"Oh, what's that?" His eyes were alight with interest.

"It's a Bekaran scanner. It's like an x-ray machine. Here, I'll show you." She activated the device and passed it over her hand. "See? That's the sub-dermal layer of skin. But if I adjust this, you can see more." The image changed to show blood vessels, tendons and bones.

"Wow." The two sat on the couch and continued to examine the scanner using Luke as the test subject.

Jack and Sarah Jane had lingered at the foot of the lift when the others had moved off. "So, what do you think so far?" asked Jack waving a hand round the base.

"Impressive." She noticed the blacked out glass box nearby. "What's in here?" she asked.

"Ah, hoped you wouldn't notice that. That's the armoury. It's not usually dark like that but I thought it would be appropriate for your visit." He looked at her, hoping she would not get on her high horse about the use of weapons.

"That's very thoughtful, thank you." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I suppose The Doctor taught me too well. I abhor weapons and violence in general but I accept that there may be a need for it."

"We never use force if we don't have to," assured Jack. "But we get some pretty tough characters coming through the Rift."

"Tell me more about this Rift. I'm not sure I understand it."

Jack began to explain, taking her over to the base of the water tower and the Rift manipulator. He was still talking when Ianto appeared with the drinks and they all gathered near the couch. Jack grabbed a chair and rolled it over for Sarah Jane while he and Ianto remained standing.

"Thank you, Ianto." Sarah Jane took the mug of coffee and sipped it. "Oh, this is good," she complimented, smiling at the Welshman.

"He makes the best coffee in Cardiff," said Gwen laughing.

"Cardiff!?" scoffed Jack. "The world!" He leant over and took a chocolate biscuit from the plate Ianto was handing round.

"Please, you'll give me a swelled head." Ianto smiled at them all and sipped his own drink.

"What's that you've got, Luke?" asked Sarah Jane, spotting the scanner.

"It's a scanner. It can show bones and all sorts," he enthused. "May I show her?" he asked Gwen, throwing a glance Jack's way as well.

"Of course," said Gwen and watched as he bounded over.

The two Smiths had their heads together and Gwen saw the bond the two had, even though they were not of the same flesh and blood. It made her realise that, yet again, she and Rhys had put off THE discussion about the future, about children. Rhys hadn't pressed the issue much lately, since he had found out about Torchwood, and she wondered if he was losing interest in the idea. She hoped not.

"That's wonderful," enthused Sarah Jane.

"Ah, that's nothing. We got lots of stuff way cooler than that," said Jack.

"I'm sure you have." She glanced at him, rolling her eyes.

"Show them your lipstick, Mum," encouraged Luke. He moved back and sat down beside Gwen. After carefully replacing the scanner, he took a drink of tea.

"Lipstick?" queried Jack, laughing. "Gwen's got some of that, not that it does much for her."

"Watch it, Harkness!" came from the Welshwoman.

"This is a bit different from the normal lipstick," smiled Sarah Jane, taking it out of her bag. She opened up the case. "The Doctor has his screwdriver, I have my lipstick." She demonstrated its capabilities to them all.

"Wow, it's sonic!" exclaimed Jack. He bent to look more closely. "Now that is way cool. I want one."

"Not your shade, Jack," put in Ianto dryly.

"Ha-ha. Really, I want one. Where did you get it?" His hand was hovering near it but Sarah Jane refused to give it to him.

"That would be telling." She closed the case and put it away. "You have this huge base full of toys, I have hardly any."

"Jack, didn't you offer to take Sarah Jane on a tour of the base? Time's getting on if she and Luke are going to be ready for dinner at 7.30." Ianto thought it politic to direct Jack's attention away from the lipstick.

"You're right." Jack handed over his empty mug. "Want to have a nose around?"

"Yes, please. Will you be okay, Luke?" she asked as she stood up.

"He and I can check through that equipment," said Ianto, smiling at the boy. "It's in the archives."

"Gwen, want to come with us?" asked Jack.

"No, thanks. I want to finish up a report before I go, if that's okay." She was also standing now.

""Fine. I shall have the lovely Sarah Jane all to myself." He threw her a lascivious look an held out an arm which she took. In just a few moments, the main Hub was empty except for Gwen.

At just gone seven o'clock, Gwen's mobile rang. Answering it she said, "Rhys?"

"_Yes, love. I'm outside, going to let me in?"_ It had been arranged that he would meet them at the Hub and then the four of them – Gwen, Rhys, Sarah Jane and Luke – would walk to the restaurant Ianto had booked for them. As he spoke, Gwen accessed the CCTV and saw Rhys at the Tourist Office door.

"I'll be right up." She ended the call and made for the cog door. She called over to Ianto and Luke who had reappeared a little time before and were poking about in a pile of equipment in one corner of the lower level. "Just going to let Rhys in."

"Okay," acknowledged Ianto, used to the man's visits. He had been an unofficial fourth member of the team since the deaths of Owen and Toshiko.

A few moments later, Jack and Sarah Jane appeared from the tunnels and stood talking just outside the armoury. She had been impressed with the size of the Hub and the extensive records held in the archives which had led to a discussion of UNIT's Black Archive which she had recently, and unofficially, visited. Jack was envious as he'd never yet got inside.

"Let me show you the hothouse," said Jack. "It's just up here." He led the way and they peered at the plants growing there.

"I now see why Luke is suddenly so interested in alien plants," she commented, admiring a squat bushy plant that was bright orange.

"We've found a few of these have beneficial properties," explained Jack. "This one extrudes a sap that is better than super glue, as Ianto found out to his cost. He was stuck to the bench here for a good hour before he could attract our attention." He laughed at the memory.

The door alarms sounded and Sarah Jane looked up in surprise. She saw Gwen and a man come through the doors and join Ianto and Luke. "Good alarms," she said.

"We need them. That's where a Dalek came in," he said, sobered. He didn't think he would ever get blasé about the peril his little team had been in that day.

"They survived, Jack," she reassured him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Doesn't lessen the guilt. I should never have left them."

"I left Luke. I ran off to be with The Doctor and left a fourteen year old boy behind on his own. What kind of mother does that make me?" She was as serious as Jack.

"How does The Doctor do it?" he asked. "How does he make us all run to him whenever he calls or is in trouble?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I told myself, after the first time I ran after him, that I'd never do it again, never leave my team alone. But I did and I'd probably do it again."

"Me too." They stood in silence for a moment then looked at one another and smiled ruefully. "Come on," she said, "let's join the others."

"Sarah Jane," called Gwen as she and Jack neared the little group, "meet my husband, Rhys." Gwen still got a little thrill every time she said 'my husband'. She hoped the novelty would never wear off.

"Nice to meet you," said Sarah Jane, shaking his hand.

"And you. So you're another of these alien hunters," said Rhys, grinning. "Mad, all of you."

"Oh come on, Rhys. You seem to have taken to it. Can't seem to get rid of you," said Jack tartly but with a smile. He was reconciled to the man knowing about them and their activities and had seen how much more settled Gwen had been since she had been able to talk to Rhys about her work.

"It's probably time you were on your way," put in Ianto. Ever the peacemaker, he wanted to prevent Jack and Rhys taking pot shots at one another.

"Gosh, look at the time," declared Gwen, checking her watch. "I'll just powder my nose and then we can go."

"May I join you?" asked Sarah Jane."

"Of course, this way." The two women went off.

"Luke," asked Jack, "did you find what you need?"

"Yes, thanks. Ianto has put it to one side." The boy's face was glowing with anticipation; he so wanted to get started on the project. It reminded Jack of Toshiko when she was facing a new challenge.

"It'll fit in the SUV all right," confirmed Ianto. They discussed what was going to be moved to Bannerman Road and Jack was reassured that Luke had identified all he would need.

"Good. And dinner's arranged?" asked Jack.

"Yes." Ianto turned to Rhys. "The table's booked in your name, Rhys, and the bill will be sent to Torchwood so you won't be asked to pay for anything."

"Great. Champagne and caviar tonight then, right Luke?" he joked.

"I've never had caviar or champagne," replied Luke grinning.

"And you're not going to have it tonight," interjected Sarah Jane as she and Gwen walked up and joined them. "No alcohol for you, young man."

"You're a hard woman, Sarah Jane, a hard woman," said Jack, shaking his head in mock-despair.

"No, I'm a mother!"

"Well, we all ready?" asked Gwen. "Right, then we'll get off. Will you need me again, Jack, after we've taken Luke and Sarah Jane back to the hotel?"

"No, you get off home then. Have a good time tonight. Spare a thought for Ianto and I, slaving away monitoring the Rift and chasing after Weevils." He tried to look forlorn but didn't quite manage it.

"I've heard all about your Weevil hunts," commented Rhys with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up, Rhys," said his wife with a sideways glance at Luke. "Let's go. Goodnight, Jack, Ianto." She led the way out of the Hub as the others called out their goodbyes.

Left alone, Ianto looked across at Jack. "Weevil hunt, eh?"

"What a good idea," replied his boss, grinning.

* * *

_Hope you liked this._


	32. Hidden Talents 2

_Owen comes to the rescue ..._

* * *

**Hidden Talents 2**

There were times when Gwen Cooper hated her job. Not many to be sure but enough and this was one of them. She was alone in the kitchen of an old Victorian house with a skeletal, vaguely humanoid alien at least a metre and a half tall and a metre wide. And it looked angry.

"Jack, Owen, I've found one! It's in the kitchen," she yelled into her comms.

"_Keep it there,"_ replied Jack. "_We're on our way." _

She calculated quickly. It would take them at least another couple of minutes to get from the neighbouring house. She had a gun and some Weevil spray, if she could get it out of her back pocket. Gwen reached round and felt for the can of spray, never taking her eyes from the alien. She had just pulled the can from her pocket when the alien moved towards her.

"Stay right there," she ordered realising the futility of the shout even as she spoke. As if the alien would understand, she thought ruefully.

She brought the can of spray up in front of her and squirted some in the alien's direction. While it had been formulated for Weevils, they'd discovered the spray was effective against other creatures as well. But not this one, thought Gwen, as the alien sniffed the stuff and sneezed but was otherwise unaffected. It moved closer and Gwen stood her ground.

"Jack, need some help here." They really should have arrived by now.

"_Almost with you,"_ puffed Jack over the comms.

He and Owen had met the alien's mate and were battling to contain it. Owen feinted to the left and then drove a fist into the alien's middle section as it moved. Jack leapt onto the alien's back and put an arm round its neck. He squeezed with all his strength but the alien was strong, throwing back its upper body and flinging Jack backwards against a wall. He hit with a sickening thump that jarred every bone in his back but he clung on. Owen took advantage of the distraction and landed some more punches which hurt it more than bullets which just ricocheted off the body, as they'd found to their cost earlier.

Jack was hanging on, scrabbling with his legs to get a purchase on the almost smooth body. He slammed his heels in and met bone. Using the additional leverage he leant forward, moving his hands around the front of the throat and up to the face to get to the alien's eyes. Unfortunately, the alien realised that and swung around violently tossing Jack off his back and over a garden hedge. He landed with a dull thud and a yelp of pain but rolled into the fall, springing to his feet and running back into the fray.

Owen had continued his assault, landing punch after punch, grateful the alien had very small arms making it unable to get at him. He thought he felt the creature weaken but did not stop, at the back of his mind was the thought of Gwen who was facing one of these things on her own. His attention was diverted as Jack appeared on his left and swung a couple of good punches around the level of a human's kidneys. Those definitely hurt the creature, which emitted a shrill scream and arched backwards. Owen saw the alien's genitals and slammed a knee into them. The creature doubled over in pain and Jack slammed a fist on the back of the descending head. It went down and Owen was on it, pulling out a syringe of all-purpose sedative and injecting it in one movement.

"That's got it," he said in relief, breathing hard.

"Sure?" Jack queried, standing alert and ready and also gasping for breath.

"Yeah, go help Gwen." Owen knelt on the alien, keeping it down. "I'll come soon as I'm positive this one is out for the count."

Jack nodded and headed into the house and ran though the passageway to the back kitchen. He hauled himself to a stop when he saw Gwen backed against the creature with its short, stubby arms round her throat and waist. The alien had heard his approach and made its move and now it had Gwen in a classic hostage-shield position.

"Gwen, you okay?" he asked, all the time running his eyes round the room searching for a weapon he could use.

"No, shoot it!" she yelled, frightened out of her wits.

"Bullets don't work, they just bounce off." His gaze lighted on a mallet on the side; that should help, he thought. He edged towards it keeping his back pressed to the cupboards.

The alien watched Jack's every move, itself stepping towards the back door. It kept firm hold of Gwen, pulling her even tighter against its body and off her feet to give itself more protection. The woman yelled in surprise as her feet left the ground and she flailed as much as she could with her arms held tight against her body.

Jack swallowed hard, he had to stop the alien before it reached the back door. The mallet was just out of reach when the alien took two steps to the door. Jack stretched for the mallet and charged the alien, hitting it on the shoulder and arm. The alien turned so that Gwen was in the way and he had to jerk back his arm to avoid hitting her. Then Jack was flying through the air as the alien lashed out. The Torchwood leader landed in the sink, the taps digging painfully into his back. He watched as the creature returned to the door, there was nothing that could stop him now.

Then a knife landed in the alien's shoulder a bare inch from Gwen's head. She shrieked and shut her eyes which was a good move as another knife followed on the other side. Four more knives flew through the air, all finding their mark and pinning the alien against the wall, each one had missed Gwen by mere inches. The alien shrieked in pain and released Gwen who fell to the floor and scrabbled away on hands and knees. Jack looked over at the hall doorway to see Owen with one more knife in his hand and an empty knife block beside him.

"Owen?" he queried, easing down from his perch in the sink. He grunted with the pain from his back but still reached a hand to help Gwen to her feet.

The doctor was beside the alien now, injecting the sedative. He looked over at his two colleagues. "What?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Dated a knife thrower once," he said, grinning at them before calling Ianto to bring the SUV.

* * *

_I'm trying to think of more unlikely skills for other team members, any thoughts?_


	33. Pit Stop

_Set a few days before Reset, Jack and Ianto have some time together_

_

* * *

_**Pit Stop**

The overhead lights were blurring into one long continuous amber streak when the SUV made a bid for the middle lane of the motorway. It had two wheels over the white line when Jack Harkness spotted the danger and righted the vehicle, bringing it back to the correct lane; it may be night but the M6 was still busy. He shook his head and blinked repeatedly in an effort to stay alert. Beside him, Ianto Jones grabbed hold of the arm rest, jerked from his doze with the sudden movement of the vehicle, and looked across at Jack.

"This is stupid, Jack. Let's find somewhere to stop for the night."

"I'm okay," said Jack, refusing to look at Ianto. He needed to concentrate on his driving anyway; the lights and the straight, smooth road were making his already heavy eyelids want to close again.

"You're not. Just find somewhere before we end up in a ditch." Ianto placed a hand on Jack's arm, "Please, cariad?"

"All right," conceded Jack, flicking a glance at his companion. "Do you know of anywhere round here?"

"We're on a motorway, there must be one of those roadside motel things. That would do. We can get a few hours sleep and still be back in Cardiff in the morning."

They had been to a Department of Justice conference on homeland security held in a secure facility in Berwick on Tweed of all places. Having been away two days, Jack had insisted on driving back that night, across country, despite having had little or no sleep for two nights. And not for the usual reason, thought Ianto, smiling to himself. Jack had been staying up late drinking with other delegates and snooping round the facility to substantiate rumours of some new operation UNIT and MI5 were concocting. He had gleaned a bit of information but at the cost of his rest. Jack didn't need much sleep a night but three nights without any at all were taking their toll.

The SUV continued through the night, both men on the look-out for somewhere to stay. About ten miles later, near Lancaster, they saw one of the familiar signs advertising 'Services' which included an image of a bed; here was somewhere to stay. Jack pulled in and drew into the car park, making a better job than usual of parking in a marked bay. They climbed from the vehicle wearily and shivered as the cold air hit them. At the door, they had to ring the bell and wait until the receptionist released the locks.

"Hi," said Jack, "do you have a room for two weary travellers who can drive no longer?" He gave the blonde woman one of his best smiles. Ianto watched as the Harkness charm working its usual magic. The woman blushed and simpered at Jack.

"You really need to call our central reservations," she began, "but I'll sort that out for you." She turned to her computer and tapped into her database. "What name is it?" she asked looking round at them enquiringly.

"Jones," said Jack to Ianto's surprise. Then he realised; Jack wanted him to pay. Rolling his eyes, he took out his credit card. Jack supplied the other necessary information: address, vehicle registration and then handed over Ianto's credit card. When the transaction was complete, Jack took the key and smiled once more at the woman. "Thank you so much," he said and followed Ianto through the door.

Their room was on the ground floor, along a seemingly endless corridor with uniform doors along both sides. They passed through heavy fire doors at regular intervals and finally reached room 114. Jack unlocked the door and they passed through into a standard, impersonal room. There was a built in bench style counter that was combination dressing table and stand for the small television and kettle. Beside it was an open-fronted wardrobe and some shelves. The door to the bathroom was propped open and Ianto peered in; it was well appointed and clean.

In the main room, Jack had drawn the curtains and flung his coat on the sofa bed under the window. The only other piece of furniture was a large double bed that looked very inviting. He really was tired and wondered why; he could normally go weeks without sleep. Too tired to think about this any further, he looked across at Ianto who was yawning; the guy looked dead on his feet despite getting some sleep last night. They should have stayed in their hotel for another night and not started the long drive back to Cardiff, especially after the excellent farewell dinner.

"Come on, Mr Sleepy," said Jack, walking over to his colleague who was standing at the foot of the bed, "off with those clothes."

"I'm too tired, Jack."

"I know. Let's get some sleep then we'll see what use I can make of that body of yours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while reaching for Ianto's jacket. "Let me help."

Ianto stood passively for the next few minutes as Jack expertly stripped him of his clothes; he had learnt how much Jack enjoyed undressing him and had come to like it himself. The jacket went first followed by shoes and socks, waistcoat, tie and shirt. Jack's hands lingered a little when undoing Ianto's belt and trousers but did not explore. When his briefs had joined the rest of his clothes, Ianto visited the bathroom while Jack divested himself of his own clothes. When Ianto returned to the main room, he found Jack at the wardrobe, wrestling with the hangers.

"I hate these things," hissed Jack. The hangers were of the kind that were in two parts that could not be taken off the rail. The usable part had to be taken off the small hanging piece and this was obviously too complicated for the time traveller from the 51st century.

"Let me," smiled Ianto, pleased that Jack was even attempting to hang up the suit. In a trice, Ianto had the suit hanging up neatly while Jack stood by, open mouthed. "Come on, bed."

"Best thing you've said all day," smirked Jack, wrapping his arms round Ianto and pressing his body close. They kissed, enjoying it but both were too tired to pursue it with any enthusiasm. "I never thought I'd be too tired to shag you, Ianto Jones," Jack went on, "but today that really is the case."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Ianto gently extracted himself from Jack's arms and went to the bed, yawning as he pulled back the duvet and climbed in. He sighed as his body sank into the mattress and his head hit the pillow. He was half-asleep when Jack, who had visited the bathroom and sent a quick text to Gwen, Owen and Toshiko with their revised time of arrival, slipped in beside him and turned off the light. The two moved closer together and Ianto ended up resting against Jack as both men closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Jack was having the time of his life. He was in a bar with drinks lined up in front of him, all bought by the gorgeous woman sitting on his lap. Her tongue was licking his ear and whispering sweet somethings about red eyes and aliens. That did not make sense and gradually Jack woke from his deep sleep to find he was being roughly shaken as a voice hissed in his ear. He was bleary eyed when he peered over his shoulder at Ianto who was lying rigid behind him staring at the ceiling.

"What?" he managed eventually.

"Up there," said Ianto in a whisper, pointing a shaky hand at the ceiling. "There's something watching us." He had been woken by some fellow guests talking loudly – and inconsiderately – in the corridor and spotted the intruder as he lay trying to get back to sleep.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shush," hissed Ianto, placing a hand over Jack's mouth. "I can see its eyes when it looks this way."

Jack followed Ianto's gaze and looked at the area of the ceiling, towards the bottom of the bed and near the bathroom door, and could see nothing. He reached a hand to put on the light but was stopped by Ianto.

"Don't." Ianto kept the restraining hand on Jack's arm but his eyes never left the ceiling. "There, did you see it? Red eyes." Jack had seen it and knew immediately what it was and sighed heavily.

"Ianto, that's the smoke detector." He turned on the light and the combined smoke detector and sprinkler valve shone its small red lights at them obligingly.

"Oh, sorry," said Ianto sheepishly.

"Now, can I get back to sleep? I was in the middle of a great dream." He turned off the light and settled down, his back to Ianto, and attempted to return to that dream he had been enjoying. Opustin Major had lived up to its name as the best pleasure planet in the Sullinian Hegemony and the dealer at the gaming tables had been a wonderful companion for an extended stay.

Ianto moulded himself against Jack's back and closed his eyes, chuckling at his own stupidity. Trouble was, fighting aliens every day for the past few years made him see them everywhere. He breathed in Jack's comforting smell and let his mind drift back to remembrances of several Weevil hunts that had been followed by great sex. He was asleep again in no time.

The room was still dark when Jack woke again, unaided this time. He looked round and remembered where he was after a moment or two. Checking his watch, he saw it was still early so lay back and considered all he had learnt at the conference. The joker from MI5 had been unable to hide his excitement at the plans he and his colleagues were cooking up to track terrorist suspects. Jack had listened and dug for more information; knowledge was power when it came to protecting the interests of the now minuscule Torchwood. There were occasions when he regretted the loss of the mighty Torchwood One; its tentacles had spread throughout the intelligence and security agencies and nothing happened without its knowledge. In the post-Canary Wharf world, he had to work hard to keep himself informed.

Ianto suddenly shifted, turning from lying on his right hand side to lie on his left. Jack, well versed in these sudden movements of his colleague, grabbed the duvet and managed to keep his share. When he had started sleeping with the man, Jack rarely ended the night with the duvet over him. Moving carefully, Jack turned onto his left side and cuddled up to the sleeping man. One arm went under his head while the other wormed its way under Ianto's arm and rested flat against his stomach. He liked this time, when he could explore the younger man's body surreptitiously and discover his pleasure points. He made for one now, gently rubbing a finger against it and hearing Ianto's breathing hitch and then settle back into rhythm. Jack pressed a little harder on the point and Ianto moved and sighed. With a sudden need for more than just play, Jack pressed his body closer to Ianto's and began a more serious exploration with the determined goal of waking up the sleeping man and shagging him senseless.

Later, when Jack had achieved his goal, both men's breathing had returned to normal and they had untangled their limbs, they lay side by side looking into one another's eyes. Jack had an unholy grin on his face; he was pleased with himself. Ianto smiled indulgently, convinced that Jack would never grow up and tire of his little ploys to obtain sex.

"Okay?" asked Jack.

"Uh huh. You?"

"Oh yeah."

"What time do we have to leave?" asked Ianto, stroking his hand down Jack's arm then along his flank to come to rest on his hip.

"We have the room until noon."

"Be serious, Jack." It would be fun to stay but they had already been away for two days and had made plenty of opportunities for sex in-between conference events and Jack's skulking around. It was not fair on the rest of the team to be away much longer.

Jack checked his watch. "Restaurant opens at seven o'clock which is half an hour from now. How about we have breakfast then make tracks?"

"Sounds good. It's still, what, a couple of hours to Cardiff?"

"About that. We should be there by ten." Jack felt Ianto's hand move from his hip.

Neither man made to leave the bed; they let their eyes and hands explore the body in front of them, enjoying the closeness. Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack, at first delicately then with more passion. He followed this up by moving closer and pushed Jack onto his back as he ran his lips over the acquiescent body of his boss. As a result, it was gone seven o'clock before they managed to roll out of bed and make for the shower. Some playful antics in the bathroom and it was another hour before they entered the restaurant and were seated.

Their orders placed, Ianto checked the messages on his mobile and Jack scanned the newspaper. Drinks arrived and Ianto sipped his cappuccino and looked out of the window at arriving and departing cars and lorries, all rushing to their destinations. The food arrived and Jack put aside the paper and they both tucked into sausage, egg, beans and bacon with fried bread, toast and orange juice.

"So, Ianto, what did you think of your first DoJ conference?" He swallowed a mouthful of food and sipped his coffee.

"It was okay. They certainly do themselves proud when it comes to accommodation and catering." He nibbled at his toast. "I liked Sam, the guy who led my syndicate. He was less standoffish than some of the others."

"Probably trying to get in your pants," commented Jack.

"Not everyone has a mind like yours."

"Don't you believe it. In this business, everyone is screwing one another and not just metaphorically." Jack wagged a fork at his companion to stress his point.

"You are so cynical."

"Experienced, Ianto, experienced. I've been around a lot longer than you and seen so much more."

"Just because you're old doesn't mean you're right." Ianto placed his knife and fork tidily on his plate, he was full.

"You leaving that?" asked Jack, pointing to the second piece of fried bread. At Ianto's nod, Jack reached across and took it, taking a large bite out of it. "Um, good," he managed to say despite his mouth being full.

The Welshman shook his head; he had given up trying to restrain Jack's appetite or make him eat more sensibly. He looked out of the window again and thought back to the conference which he had enjoyed. Since his return, from wherever he had been, Jack had involved the rest of the team in more and more of these inter-governmental events. Ianto had been suspicious at first, thinking that Jack was preparing them for another absence, but now he realised that Jack just wanted them to become known to the other agencies and to establish contacts of their own. He turned his attention back to Jack.

"What were you talking to the UNIT guy about?"

"I talked to lots of UNIT guys. Good looking gang, for the most part," he grinned. "Do you think that's one of the criteria for getting a job there?"

Ianto ignored him and pursued his original point. "The colonel. You were talking to him for ages over coffee last night."

"Oh that. There's something weird going on. People are dying and all record of them is being wiped, mainly medical histories. UNIT reckon there's some common denominator and want us to keep a look out."

"And will you?"

"Oh yeah. Friend of mine is involved and I'd do anything for her." Jack smiled at the memory of the world-saving Martha Jones.

"Oh."

"I said friend and I meant friend. She's way too smart to get involved with a reprobate like me."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Jack reached across and held Ianto's hand. "Martha would never mean as much to me as you do."

Ianto allowed himself to be persuaded of Jack's sincerity, not really doubting it in the first place. They had taken a while to get back to their current level of intimacy after Jack's return and Ianto now understood his place in Jack's affections. He wasn't a part time shag who had hung around too long but a partner in a relationship of real affection – on both sides – that both men valued and would not endanger lightly. When he met Martha Jones, just a few days later, he understood why Jack liked her so much.

Having paid the bill, which Jack again left to Ianto, the two men walked to the SUV and climbed in. If they got cracking they should still make Cardiff before midday.

* * *


	34. Gwen Asks A Question

_This is a question that has been bugging me so I decided to get Gwen to ask it._

* * *

**Gwen Asks A Question**

Three weeks into her new job with Torchwood, Gwen Cooper felt she was starting to get the hang of things. She'd made mistakes but overall she felt she was contributing to the team. But something was bugging her. Had been since she'd stumbled into the strange world of aliens. She decided to ask her question even if it made her look stupid.

The first person she asked was Owen Harper. He was busy in the Medical Bay but looked up when she approached. "What d'you want?"

Gwen asked her question.

Owen looked stunned for a moment then burst into laughter. "God knows!" was his unhelpful response.

Undeterred, Gwen pondered her question some more and went in search of someone else who may have the answer. She sat on the sofa and waited until Toshiko Sato returned from wherever she had been.

Gwen seized her moment and asked her question again.

Toshiko looked at her in silence then slowly sat down. "I have no idea," she said, clearly concerned. "I really have no idea."

Two down, two to go, thought Gwen, and went in search of one of the other team members to help her. She walked down to the archives where Ianto Jones was sorting papers and filing. He looked over at her, smiling.

"Did you need something?" he asked politely.

Gwen asked her question for the third time.

The Welshman stared at her, his expression troubled. He thought he knew everything but … "I don't know," he finally admitted. "Have you asked Jack?"

Gwen shook her head and returned to the main level of the Hub, the question still bubbling inside her. She needed an answer. As she was crossing to the work area, Jack Harkness came through the cog door, smiling and happy. Gwen stopped him.

Toshiko and Owen were standing on the raised work area, waiting to hear his answer to THE question. Ianto was in the archway leading to the tunnels, also wanting to know what he would say.

Gwen asked her question.

"Why do the Weevils wear jumpsuits with Torchwood written on them? Where do they get them? And why aren't they dirty from the sewers?"

* * *

_Anyone out there know the answer, 'cos I certainly don't!_


	35. Dropping in for Tea 5

_Another in my series of crossovers with the Sarah Jane Aventures. Jack and Ianto bring Sarah Jane and Luke back to London_

* * *

**Dropping in For Tea 5**

Luke sat up front in the SUV all the way from Cardiff to Ealing and loved it. His mum and Jack both drove fast but this vehicle was much higher off the ground and he could see much more. And he felt less vulnerable, almost invincible, in the big vehicle. They were nearing the end of the M4 and were into the London sprawl. Traffic was light and they had made good time; Jack estimated they would be at their destination in under half an hour.

The weekend seemed to have gone by so fast for Luke. He had had the thrill of his first long distance train ride and then being back in Cardiff, a capital city that had the feel of a town. Visiting the Torchwood base had also been a delight for him. He had explored more of the archives and knew that he could spend days, weeks even, down there and still not get to see all the treasures. It made the attic at Bannerman Road seem very small. His mum had enjoyed herself too, obviously impressed by the Hub and getting on well with the Torchwood team, even Captain Jack.

Luke looked across at the captain who was concentrating on his driving at that moment. He was so different from the other men he knew, heroic and larger than life. Over dinner, Gwen had told them some of things Jack had done to save Cardiff and the world from destruction and it had increased Luke's admiration of the man. Without understanding why, Luke wanted to be like him.

In the back seat, Ianto had booted up the equipment to keep track of developments in Cardiff where Gwen was once again holding the fort on her own with UNIT support. He had shown Sarah Jane some of the functions of the kit and she had been impressed. However, she was not overly bothered about gadgetry. She would use what came her way but preferred to rely on her wits and common sense to see her through; they never needed re-booting or went off-line. For the latter part of the journey, she had relaxed and watched the scenery pass by her window.

She had enjoyed her time in Cardiff more than she had expected. Jack had been an attentive host but not an intrusive one, allowing his colleagues to take the lead too. Glancing to her left, she smiled at the sight of Ianto concentrating on the screen in front of him. He seemed young to her, not much older than Luke, yet he had seen so much. And Gwen, who was not much more than half Sarah Jane's own age, balanced fighting aliens with a relatively normal life married to a nice man. These three people were Torchwood now the London branch had been destroyed and she found she liked them, respected what they did day in and day out. This new regard had been bolstered when she had learnt of the recent deaths of two of their colleagues which was obviously still a source of pain for them all. Perhaps they had good reasons for carrying and using weapons.

"Ianto, any hold ups ahead?" asked Jack over his shoulder.

"Not that I can see. We should have a straight run in."

"In that case, we should have you home in around twenty minutes." He grinned at Luke. "Your friends going to be there to meet us?"

"They want to be. Is it okay if I text them, Mum?" Luke half turned in his seat to look back to Sarah Jane who was sitting behind Jack.

"Yes. I did promise they could come over, providing you don't mind, Jack." She caught his eye in the rear-view mirror and saw him grin.

"No problem. I'd like to meet that sexy girl again." He winked at Sarah Jane, knowing the reaction his comment would elicit from Ianto.

"What sexy girl?" asked Ianto immediately to Jack's delight: the Welshman was so predictable. Ianto was looking from Jack to Sarah Jane.

"Her name's Rani. Tall, curves in the right places and beautiful," supplied Jack, put just the right amount of admiration into his voice.

"And fourteen years' old," said Sarah Jane, putting a hand on Ianto's arm. "He's having you on, I hope!"

Jack's delighted laughter filled the SUV. "I had him going there. He is so jealous!"

"Am not," Ianto muttered, blushing slightly, and turned back to the screen in front of him. He would get Jack back for that, he would just have to wait for the right moment.

"Anyway, I wouldn't stand a chance," continued Jack blithely, "not against such a sexy young man as Luke."

"I'm not sexy," the boy protested, grinning. He had sent texts to both Clyde and Rani while listening to the conversation.

"Sure you are. Girls love the shy ones. Ask Ianto, he's got that off a tee and lands all the girls … and boys."

"Jack, do you mind?" Ianto was blushing harder now.

"No." Jack was enjoying himself immensely.

"How do you know when a girl likes you?" asked Luke, interested. He had spent the past two years coming to terms with his manufactured existence and trying to fit in with his peers. Maria Jackson had been the first girl he had met and he had assumed that the feelings he had for her were the same as he would feel for everyone. Only when she had left for America had he realised that the feelings were special to her and he had wondered if that was what everyone called love.

"They'll let you know, don't you worry."

Jack glanced in the rear-view mirror again, aware that Sarah Jane may not want him to speak of these things to Luke. Surprisingly, she was not giving him the evil eye but rather looked thoughtful, as if she was considering some new concept. Maybe she hadn't considered it necessary to tell Luke about romance and love; she didn't seem to have much in her own life. Clearly, she was still in love with The Doctor even though he had abandoned her decades before. Jack was suddenly grateful that he had found Ianto. Loving that particular Time Lord was dangerous and one had to move on - as Martha and he had done - or get burned as Rose and Sarah Jane had found to their cost. Neither of the two women were prepared to settle for anything less.

"It's so confusing," said Luke. "I never know what to say to girls when they talk to me. Clyde says I'm a muppet." His deadpan delivery of this last statement made the others laugh out loud much to the boy's surprise.

"Tell you what, when we get you home you and I will have a man-to-man talk. How about that?" Jack looked over at Luke. "We'll leave Ianto to fix up the equipment."

"Thanks," came from the back seat in a dry, Welsh voice.

"Do you mean it? I think I need someone to tell me this stuff." He looked bewildered and Jack reached a hand to pat his leg reassuringly.

"Of course I mean it." Again he glanced in the mirror but Sarah Jane was now staring out of the side window; Jack thought her continued silence slightly strange.

About ten minutes later the SUV pulled up at the entrance to 13 Bannerman Road and Jack backed in, stopping close to the front door; he didn't want passers-by to see what was being delivered. Clyde and Rani had been sitting on her front wall waiting for them to arrive and now walked over to join them and were introduced to Ianto whom they had not met before.

"Hey, Luke," called Clyde, "have a good time?"

"Yes, thanks. The train ride down was awesome."

Clyde frowned. "The train ride?! I was thinking more about seeing the Captain's base again! You are seriously weird."

"Hey there, you two," called Jack, at the back of the vehicle. "We could do with some help here." The two boys hurried to join Jack and Ianto who had the rear door open and were getting the equipment ready to take inside.

Sarah Jane had opened the front door and gone inside with the overnight bags. The door now stood open as the two men and the boys unloaded the boxes, monitors and associated equipment and placed it all in the hall. They'd haul it upstairs later. Rani stood to one side and watched. She had thought Captain Jack was handsome when she'd met him before but his colleague with the funny name was even better looking and she feasted her eyes on him as he bent and stretched to heave the equipment around; definitely tasty. At last all the equipment had been unloaded and Jack locked the SUV and followed the others into the house.

At first, they made for the kitchen where Sarah Jane was making drinks but it soon became clear that there was not room for six people in there. Luke opened the back door and led Jack and Clyde out into the garden. Ianto hesitated but seeing Rani helping Sarah Jane he followed the others into the garden where he found Jack on a garden seat with the boys.

"So that's how you know," Jack was saying as Ianto wandered up to join them. "All girls give those kind of signals, especially ones your age."

"He's right, Luke," agreed Clyde, perched on one of the arms of the seat. "Remember Janice Wright? She was coming on to you when she asked for help with her homework."

"I didn't realise," said Luke, looking wide-eyed from one to the other. "I thought she just wanted help."

"Muppet," muttered Clyde. "She's the best in the class, after you. Why would she need help?"

"Oh, I see."

"At last!" Clyde flung his arms up.

"Luke, you need to keep watching for the signs, like we told you." Jack was grinning, loving helping the boy. "Then, if you like the girl, you can respond."

"How?" asked Luke.

"I told you he was a lost cause," said Clyde to Jack, standing up. Sarah Jane and Rani were approaching with a tray of drinks.

"Let me help," offered Ianto, meeting Sarah Jane and taking the tray from her. He carried it the rest of the way and put it down on the table. The drinks were distributed and they settled on the two benches which were set at right angles in this sheltered corner of the garden, with the boys sitting on the grass.

"You have a lovely house and garden," said Ianto, looking across to Sarah Jane where she sat next to Jack. "It's so peaceful."

"Thank you. I love it here, though it's not always peaceful." She exchanged a quick smile with the children, recalling various aliens who had appeared here.

"It's much the biggest house in the road," put in Rani. She was seated beside Ianto and stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eye. "We live over the road and our house and the garden are tiny."

"The houses on your side of the road were built fairly recently," explained Sarah Jane. "This one has been here for almost a hundred years."

"Was it in your family?" asked Ianto, putting his mug back on the tray. He had drunk the coffee but not enjoyed it.

"No. I bought it about twenty years ago, when it was a bit of a wreck and could get it cheap. I've been doing it up ever since."

Luke was frowning in concentration as he watched Rani eyeing Ianto. If he was right, she was sending out the signals Jack had told him about; she fancied the Welshman. It was fascinating to watch her and to hear her asking him about his home. Obviously girls wanted boys to talk to them so asked personal questions while listening intently and looking at them with big eyes.

Jack saw him looking at the pair on the bench and smiled; Luke was a quick learner. He was already observing others and would soon be able to spot girls making the same moves on him. "Well," said Jack, rubbing his hands together, "I guess we'd better get that equipment set up. Where do you want it? The attic?"

Luke stopped staring at Rani and looked at his mother. "There's not much space there," he said, "could I have it in my room instead?"

"No, you'll be working through the night then and I told you I'll not allow that," she said decisively. "But you're right about the attic. I think we should use the back bedroom." This was a small room with a sofa bed and not much else; it was not used for anything much. "We can put the table from your bedroom in there for you to work at."

"Okay." Luke was content and was on his feet. "Clyde, help me with the table?"

"Sure." The two boys went into the house.

"I'll show you the room," offered Sarah Jane as she stood up.

"Thanks." Jack and Ianto followed her into the house and both grabbed a box before climbing up the stairs after her. Rani watched them go and sighed, they were two seriously gorgeous men, before carrying the tray into the kitchen.

It took about ten minutes and several trips to take the stuff upstairs. Once there, Luke and Ianto were left to set it up – there wasn't room for anyone else - and the others made for the attic where Jack was shown some more artefacts and listened to a few more stories of their adventures.

"I don't believe you," said Jack after one of Clyde's more outrageous claims of heroism and bravery. "Is that true?" he asked Rani who was sitting on the steps beside him.

"Actually, yes. Even Clyde gets to be heroic occasionally."

"Oy!" protested the boy. "I've been fighting aliens longer than you!"

"And I've been doing it longer than any of you!" added Sarah Jane laughing. "Gosh, you make me feel so old sometimes."

"You're not old," said Jack gallantly, "and you've not been fighting aliens longest. Afraid, that distinction is mine." He smiled ruefully.

"Nonsense, I'm older than you, Jack, even if I hate to admit it."

"No, you're not. I'm much older than I look." He regarded her steadily and she faltered, not wanting to believe it but he seemed so sure of himself.

"How old are you then?" asked Clyde, having lost his awe of the captain the more time they had spent together.

"How old do you think?" countered Jack.

"You look about … forty?" suggested Rani, scrutinising him. "But Sarah Jane's older than that." She suddenly looked stricken and put her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry," she said looking over at the woman.

Sarah Jane laughed, "It's all right, Rani, I am older than that. I'm fifty seven actually."

"Really!? You don't look it," replied Rani. And she meant it. Sarah Jane's face had some lines and wrinkles but she was in great shape, better than her own mother who was only forty two, and she acted much younger than her age. "I really do mean that."

"Thank you."

"So," persisted Clyde looking at Jack, "are you saying you're older than that?"

"Uh huh." Jack was debating whether to tell the truth or not, regretting having said anything in the first place. The conversation had been so open he had mentioned it without thinking it through properly. He trusted these people but the habit of secrecy about his unique … condition was still strong.

"I don't believe you." Jack shrugged. "Go on then," pressed Clyde, "tell us."

Jack looked round and decided to tell them some of the truth. "I joined Torchwood in 1899 so you work it out."

"You mean 1999," said Rani.

"No, I mean 1899."

"A hundred and ten years ago?! Rubbish!" scoffed Clyde. "You're having us on."

"You must be. There's no way you're over a hundred years old," laughed Rani, hitting him on the arm playfully.

Jack smiled enigmatically and said no more. Let them think he was joking, probably best in the long run. He glanced at Sarah Jane and saw she was not laughing. She was looking at him curiously, thoughtfully, the same expression on her face as he had seen in the SUV earlier. He wondered what it meant.

"We're all done," said Luke coming into the room with Ianto.

"Can I see?" asked Rani, standing up.

"It's just computer equipment," warned Clyde, also standing.

"Yeah, well, I want to see it." She and Luke left the room and after a moment Clyde followed them.

"They are great kids," said Jack. "You were really lucky to find them."

"Yes, I was. Especially Rani. Before she came to live here, Maria Jackson and her father were in that house. Maria helped me save Luke and was a great help settling him in." She looked sad, still missing the girl and her father.

"What happened to her?"

"She's in America. Her father got a job over there. We get e-mails and calls from them. In fact, they helped us out recently from all the way over there." She smiled at the memory.

Jack stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the little boys' room, then I'll check in with Gwen, make sure she's okay."

"Of course. The bathroom's on the next floor down, on the right."

After Jack had gone, Ianto looked round the room. "This is wonderful, reminds me of the attic back home when I was a kid. I used to hide out up there all the time." He smiled, lighting up his face. "Of course, it wasn't full of alien artefacts!"

"I guess not." She showed him around and while they were looking at the Puzzle Box Sarah Jane had been given by a Verron Soothsayer she said, "Ianto, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." He looked at her curiously, still holding the Box, waiting to see what she wanted. She had sounded serious and he hoped Jack had not offended her.

"It seems to me that you're close to Jack. No, I don't want to pry," she assured him seeing his expression change. "I just want an honest opinion and I think you'll give me one. Can I trust Jack?"

"Yes, you can."

"How can I be sure?" She looked across at him. "You see, I know that Luke will outgrow me in time and anyway I'm getting older. I won't always be around. He already likes Jack and seeing them together this weekend, and especially today, I think he might look to him for guidance when I'm not here to give it."

Ianto did not make an immediate reply, knowing how important Luke's welfare was to this woman. He had learnt how she had taken on Luke's care when the boy was, to all intents and purposes, a teenager (a difficult age at the best of the times) and she was past thinking of having children of her own. She had done and was doing a wonderful job but it was true that she would not be around forever.

"Jack is a unique man and he's seen and experienced more than most people. And he places a high value on friendship. He's loyal and forgiving, will do anything for his friends. That's especially true of anyone who's travelled with The Doctor. If Luke needs a mentor, I honestly can't think of a better one."

Sarah Jane nodded, Ianto had confirmed her own feelings. She was amazed that in just a few weeks her view of Torchwood and of Captain Jack Harkness had changed so radically that she could be contemplating involving him in Luke's life. She had seen the Brigadier as a good role model for the boy, and he was, but he had aged in the last few years and it was unrealistic to expect him to take on the education of a teenager if anything happened to her.

"Forgive me for asking," ventured Ianto when she was silent for so long, "but is there any reason why you're thinking about this now?" He wondered if she was ill although she certainly didn't look it.

"Oh no, not really. Well, it was my birthday a few days ago and I suppose it reminded me that I'm not getting any younger. It set me thinking about the future, about Luke's future without me. Seeing him and Jack together today, I also realised that he needs someone to help him with other things, things a mother wouldn't know about." She smiled.

"You ought to talk to Jack about this but I'm sure he'd be honoured."

"What's this?" asked the man himself, having come into the room in time to hear Ianto. He looked from one to other questioningly.

"I have something to ask you," began Sarah Jane.

Ianto slipped from the room and joined the children downstairs, planning to keep them out of the way for a while. They ended up in the garden as it was such a bright, sunny day and they talked about aliens and how these extra-curricular activities fitted into their daily lives. School loomed large for the children and they spoke of the subjects they were taking and why, which led to a discussion of their plans and hopes for the future. All three were level-headed and intelligent and Ianto was sure they would make a success of whatever career they pursued. They were fascinated to learn more about Torchwood and Ianto did his best to temper their enthusiasm by not hiding the dangers.

Sarah Jane and Jack joined them after about half an hour having talked about her concerns for Luke. Jack had readily agreed to help, feeling both flattered and privileged to be asked. He had taken the opportunity to explain a little more about his immortality and this had reassured her further; Jack would be around as long as Luke needed him. They agreed to say nothing to Luke for now but to arrange for the boy – possibly with Rani and Clyde - to visit Cardiff again sometime and for Jack to keep in touch when he was in London as well as by e-mail.

"Sorry to break up the party," said Jack, "but we need to get going." Gwen was having a quiet, boring day in Cardiff but he didn't want to leave her alone for longer than strictly necessary.

"Do you have to go so soon?" asked Rani, seated beside Ianto on the garden seat.

"'Fraid so. Maybe you can come see us sometime, down in Cardiff."

"Really?! Oh, wow, that would be awesome!" cried Clyde, jumping to his feet.

"I said 'maybe'," warned Jack.

"Absolutely," agreed Sarah Jane. "The captain and his team are very busy so don't go making plans. It wouldn't be until the summer holidays anyway." Despite her words, she could see Clyde and Rani were already planning the trip. "Don't mention it to your parents yet," she added. "I'll talk to them when there's something to talk about."

"Ready, Ianto?" Jack asked, looking at the young man. He smiled as he saw Rani's face as she too looked at the Welshman; Ianto'd made another conquest.

"Yes." He stood up and straightened his suit jacket.

"Before you go," said Rani quickly, also on her feet, "let me show you where I live." She took Ianto's hand and led him out of the garden gate. Ianto looked bemused and smiled over his shoulder at Jack.

"That's what you meant, isn't it?" said Luke turning to Jack. "That's what girls do when they like someone."

"Oh yes, that is just what they do," he agreed smiling. He flung an arm round the boy's shoulders and walked with him out of the gate. Clyde and Sarah Jane followed.

They gathered near the SUV. Rani now hung on Ianto's arm with her eyes trained on his face. Luke watched them, fascinated once more at this new aspect of life. Clyde was in the SUV, looking at some of the gear in the back which he hadn't seen when Jack had been here before.

"Let me know if there's any problem with the equipment or if Luke gets stuck on his little project," said Jack standing to one side with Sarah Jane. "One of us is in London fairly regularly and could swing by to sort it out."

"I will. Thank you for making us so welcome this weekend and for looking after us so well. We really enjoyed it."

"We enjoyed having you. And we'll work out a way to get Luke and the others down to Cardiff this summer. Perhaps I'll have found some new team members by then." He hugged her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek which she returned.

"Good luck with that." She smiled up at him, "I see now that Torchwood is safe in your hands."

Leaving her, Jack moved to the SUV. "Clyde, out," he said as he passed the open door where the boy was looking at the displays. "Luke, good luck with the project and with the girls," he said, winking. Finally, he reached Ianto and Rani. "And as for you, young lady, he's taken."

"Wh .. what?" she stuttered, not sure she had heard correctly.

"You heard me. He's mine."

"I am here, you know," interjected Ianto. He turned to Rani, "It was lovely to meet you, Rani, and I hope we'll see you in Cardiff soon." He smiled and kissed her cheek then walked to the others to say his goodbyes.

"You mean … you and he … you're …" the girl couldn't seem to get her words out.

"Oh yeah," he leant in close, "but I don't blame you for trying." He hugged her, grinning at the blush on her cheeks.

A final round of goodbyes and the Torchwood pair were in the SUV and driving away.

* * *

_Love to hear your views on this story - hint, hint._


	36. The Festival

_A little story inspired by a picture of the Cardiff International Food and Drink Festival I saw on a website. Tents (or covered stalls) are placed all around the edges of Roald Dahl Plass in a flattened circle_

* * *

**The Festival**

"There's something coming near The Tube," called Ianto, alerting Jack and Gwen. "A smallish spike but definitely a spike." He was getting used to the technology now and felt a bit more secure when making predictions of this kind. "Should be active in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Jack was up, threading his Webley holster through his belt. "Any indication what it is?"

"No, sorry." Ianto checked the CCTV, nothing was visible, just the normal gaggle of tourists. "There's tourists over there."

"Of course there is," interjected Gwen, "it is the Visitor Centre." She regretted her sarcasm but really, what a stupid thing to say.

For the past several weeks, since losing Owen and Toshiko, they'd been ultra polite to one another, never treading on toes or passing a critical comment. They'd all been too shaken up by events to want to inflict more pain. But there came a time when honesty overcame this unnatural courtesy. This was Gwen's time.

Jack, putting on his coat, shot her a warning look but did not say anything. She was only being truthful. "Gwen, with me." He threw the pouch containing the all-purpose alien sedative to her while he grabbed the scanner and a can of Weevil spray which was good for other species as well. "Ianto, keep us informed." Jack and Gwen ran for the lift, "I want to know everything you know before you know it."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at this impossibility but had something more urgent he had to say. "Umm, Jack, I don't think the lift's a good idea," he called out while still trying to keep an eye on the screens. He was smarting from Gwen's comment but accepted he had stated the obvious. It was just he didn't want to miss anything.

"It's the quickest route," Jack shot back, he and Gwen already on the slab and ascending.

"Yes, but …"

"Too late, Ianto. Now what have you got for me?" Jack's voice wafted down.

Ianto said nothing, they'd be back in a minute. He watched the lift as it reached ground level and heard a sudden shrill, female scream. Then raised voices and more screaming. The lift started to descend, Jack and Gwen crouching defensively, as if warding off blows. Ianto smiled to himself; Jack should make time to listen to him, he really should. He went back to the screens, no change.

The lift reached the floor of the Hub and the two scrambled off and made back towards Ianto and the cog door. Jack caught his eye. "You could have reminded me," he accused as he strode purposefully. "Why they put those damned tents …

"Covered stalls," corrected Ianto.

"…tents in the Plass I shall never know." He was brushing off his coat which had the remnants of a tomato and some cheese sliding down it. "Stupid bloody woman, as if I wanted to steal her baguettes."

Gwen was smiling as she wiped off a stain on her jacket, mayonnaise by the looks of it. "Oh come on, Jack. We suddenly appear, the back of her tent goes up in the air and a table is upset and spills food all over the place. What would you think was happening?"

"There was no need to throw food at us." He stood still, about to go out of the door.

"Stop sulking, you big baby. We knew the Food Festival was on and Ianto warned us not to use the lift because a tent would be on it. Now, come on, we've got to get over to The Tube."

"I did try to warn you." Ianto's lips twitched and he smiled a slight, private smile.

"Well, try harder next time." Jack grouched, walking through the door and up to the Tourist Office.

Gwen grinned and waved at Ianto. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back," she promised then hurried out after Jack.

Ianto turned back to the screens and pulled up the feed from the Plass. Sure enough one of the many covered stalls, the one nearest the water tower, was on its side and there was a frenzy of activity all around as people converged to sort out the mess of upturned food. His smile broadened into a grin but then he looked back at the Rift predictor, the spike was getting bigger, and his grin disappeared.

* * *


	37. Hidden Talents 3

_The third in what I hope will be five short stories displaying the team's hidden talents. Who will it be this time?_

* * *

**Hidden Talents 3**

"Owen, get the kid out of here!" yelled Jack, ducking as the Weevil lunged for him again.

"What about you?" queried Owen, pulling the kid against him. He was reluctant to leave Jack on his own to face three maddened Weevils in this back alley.

"Just get going!" Jack stepped to one side and sprayed the left hand Weevil. It halted, swayed but stayed on its feet. The spray was definitely losing its potency. "Go!" yelled Jack, moving backwards.

Owen took off, clutching the child's hand and running out of the alley. The child, a boy of nine or so, struggled to keep up but the terror of seeing his playmate torn apart by the Weevils gave him added speed and determination. The pair turned a couple of corners in the labyrinth of alleyways and spilled onto a residential street. It was quiet for early evening. Owen was relieved to see the SUV turn into the road.

"Over here!" he yelled, running into the road and waving his arms in the air. The boy had collapsed on his hands and knees, breathing hard, but still looking behind him fearfully. The vehicle drew up and Gwen and Toshiko fell out. Ianto followed a moment later having turned off the engine. "There's three of them," gasped Owen. "Weevils. Jack's on his own."

"Why did you leave him?" snapped Gwen, pulling her gun out of the back pocket of her jeans. She scanned the neighbourhood for threats.

"Had to get the kid away." Owen nodded over at the boy who was standing now looking at the Torchwood team. "He's okay but his mate isn't."

"Tosh, get the boy in the SUV and stay there. Help us track down the Weevils," said Gwen. "Owen, show us the way." She glanced over at Ianto, relieved to see him with gun in hand. It looked vaguely at odds with his well-cut suit and the red shirt.

Toshiko went to the boy. "Hello, my name's Toshiko. Everything's going to be all right now. You're safe." She put an arm round his shoulders and led him to the SUV. "Jump in," she encouraged, and then followed him into the back of the vehicle. The boy was quiet, in shock, and grateful to be inside the reassuringly solid vehicle with an adult taking charge. Toshiko smiled at him the switched her attention to the screen in front of her.

In the alleyways, Owen led them back to where the Weevils had attacked the boys. A skateboard lay abandoned near a bloody pile of clothes which, on closer inspection, contained the mangled body parts of the dead playmate. Ianto turned away to where Gwen and Owen were checking a downed Weevil.

"It's stunned," reported Owen. "Jack must have taken it down." A sudden noise ahead and to the left made him look in that direction. "Come on," he said grimly.

"Ianto, get this one back to the SUV and secure it. Then come and find us," shouted Gwen over her shoulder and she followed Owen down the alley. She opened her comms and spoke to Toshiko as she ran.

Owen slowed as he got closer to the noises, partly because of the builders' junk – bricks, scaffolding, bits of wood – cluttering up the space but mainly so he could pinpoint the origin of the sounds as they echoed off the buildings. He could make out snarling and thuds and thumps and above it all he heard Jack yelling defiance. Gwen came up beside him, panting from the run.

"Where are they?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"In here, I think." He gestured to a derelict mid-terraced house which backed onto the alley at a T-junction with another. The view was blocked by an eight foot wall containing a high gate which stood slightly ajar. He edged closer and peered through the gap. Inside he could see a Weevil circling round and hear crashes. "This is it."

"Let's go," said Gwen, her face grimly determined. She checked her gun one more time, the clip was full. "You go left, I'll go right." Owen pushed the gate fully open and charged in, yelling at the top of his lungs, Gwen right behind him.

In the space between the wall and the house were piles of junk and rubbish and Jack had used these to confuse and avoid the Weevils. He had disabled one of the creatures back in the alleyway but these two had proved more tenacious. They had trapped him in this confined space, forcing him to hide behind sheets of corrugated iron and bricks for shelter. But he was in the middle of the space and the Weevils had come at him from all sides. His Webley was out of bullets and he had been forced to throw bricks and other debris at them. It wasn't working and he was losing a considerable amount of blood from the wounds they had already inflicted. His vision was blurring and he could feel himself dying but, he decided, he was not dead yet. With one final effort, he charged the nearest Weevil, spray in hand.

With Owen distracting one Weevil, Gwen watched Jack's desperate charge and halted, trying to get a clear shot at the creature's head. She couldn't get one; Jack was in and out of the line of fire as the Weevil grabbed him and shook him from side to side holding him up off the ground. Almost in slow motion, she saw the Weevil bend Jack's head back and bite into his neck. Blood spurted out and Jack went limp, falling to the ground as the Weevil roared in triumph.

"Bastard!" cried Gwen, attracting the creature's attention deliberately. Jack would revive soon and she didn't want the Weevil taking chunks out of him in the meantime. She fired three shots in quick succession and managed to halt the Weevil but it was still coming for her. She took careful aim at the head but the bullet went astray when Owen was thrown against her. "Shit!"

Both Weevils were now advancing on the pair. Owen had winged the one he had been tackling but it was a massive male who had already tasted blood; there was no way it would pass up another opportunity. Gwen and Owen slipped seamlessly into the classic defensive posture, back to back, circling to keep both Weevils in sight and firing spasmodically to keep them at bay.

"The gate," whispered Owen, seeing it out of the corner of his eye. "We've got to get out of here." He took a step in the direction of the gate and Gwen followed, remaining pressed against his back. Step by step, taking pot shots as they moved, they edged closer. "Not far now, just another few steps," said Owen, guiding Gwen who was unable to see their goal.

Suddenly the Weevils changed direction and put themselves between the Torchwood pair and the gate. One pulled a chunk of masonry and shoved it against the gate, blocking it. The creatures growled and Gwen could swear there was pleasure in the tone; they knew what they were doing. Staying close together though no longer back to back, Owen and Gwen stepped backwards away from the advancing Weevils. Then Owen put his foot onto a fallen roof tile and it moved beneath him, pitching him backwards. Gwen whirled, trying to cover both Weevils, firing blindly. Her gun clicked on an empty chamber; she was out of bullets. Even as she reached into a pocket for her spare clip she knew she would not have time to reload. The Weevils moved closer. Gwen watched them come, fingers scrabbling at the gun.

A flash of colour caught her eye; red. It transformed itself into … Ianto. Ianto! The man flew through the air, or so it seemed, and landed with a heavy thwack on the back of one of the Weevils. They both went down, the creature on the bottom of the heap, and Ianto used his stun gun to subdue it. He sprang away from the unconscious body to meet the second Weevil's charge head on, firing the gun he now held in his hand. The Weevil fell at his feet. In the sudden silence, Gwen heard only her own heavy breathing.

"Bloody hell," said Owen, sitting up where he had fallen.

"Ianto … How did you? I mean, how did you …" Gwen's voice tailed off.

"Pole vaulting?" came from behind her and she recognised Jack's voice with relief. She turned and saw him pulling himself slowly to his feet, grimacing in pain. He had been conscious when Ianto had flown over the wall, the scaffolding pole clanging against the wall and then on the ground as it had fallen back.

"School athletics team," said Ianto laconically coming to his boss's side. "Okay?" he asked, his concern muted in the presence of the others.

"Fine, thanks." Jack put a hand on the Welshman's shoulder and smiled at him. Then he looked at Gwen and Owen and finally at the downed Weevils. "Come on, we have to get these back to base."

* * *

_I realise that a metal scaffolding pole would not bend sufficiently to be an effective 'pole' but I loved this idea so much I hope you'll allow me some poetic licence. _


	38. In Memoriam

_Set four months after DW's Journey's End, the Torchwood team and their friends attend a memorial service for Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister. Also features two of my own characters – Sir Adrian Thurber (Bits and Bobs - Confessions) and Jane Willoughby-Hopkins (Confessions and If the Evidence Fits).The story assumes that at least some of the actions in Stolen Earth and Journey's End have been made public._

* * *

**In Memoriam**

It was Ianto who started everything rolling. Despite Jack's objections and Gwen's indifference, he pushed and pushed and eventually, seeing his colleagues would not help him, he by-passed them. He enlisted Jane Willoughby-Hopkins' support and then went to the top, to the very top. Finally. he presented Jack with a _fait accompli_.

As a direct result, the Torchwood team, including Rhys, were sitting in the cool of St Martin's in the Fields church in Central London. Alongside them were: Sarah Jane and Luke Smith; Martha Jones and her fiancé, Tom Gilligan; Mickey Smith; and, at Jack's insistence, Wilfred Mott. They were seated at the front of the gallery, looking down on Britain's leading politicians, peers of the Realm, Ambassadors from a dozen countries and other friends and colleagues of the deceased. Seated near the choir stalls were Jane Willoughby-Hopkins, head of Homeland Security, and Sir Adrian Thurber, Cabinet Secretary, who would both be speaking during the Service.

The trumpeters of the Coldstream Guards played a fanfare and the congregation stood as the procession of clergy began its slow walk to the altar. Behind them came the Lord Chamberlain who glanced up and exchanged a nod with Ianto. Finally, at the rear of the procession, were the Prince of Wales, the Duchess of Cornwall, the Duke of Edinburgh and the Queen. As she passed, the Queen looked up and smiled and nodded at the Torchwood personnel and their colleagues. The Royal party was seated and the Bishop of London began the Service.

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Harriet Jones, a politician who held the highest office in the land, who faced the ups and downs of life in the public eye and many personal dangers with fortitude and courage and who ultimately gave her life to save this country, this world, from destruction."

The Service continued, touching on the highpoints of Harriet's life, the achievements of her political career and finally on her role in defeating the Daleks after they had moved Earth. The readings were moving and the eulogy, delivered by Adrian Thurber, encapsulated Harriet Jones' contribution to Britain and the world with humour and the intimate knowledge of someone who had served with her and knew her well. Towards the end of the Service, the Bishop of London spoke again.

"While we remember Harriet Jones, let us not forget the many men and women – and children - who lost their lives during the unprecedented events of four months ago. Some, like Harriet, were well known to us, others we do not know but they are mourned by their families and friends. Let us remember their sacrifice today. And there are yet others to whom the citizens of this country, and of all the countries of the world, owe their continued survival. I speak of the small band of men and women who battled the Daleks face to face. Who willingly risked their lives to defeat the alien menace and to return Earth to its rightful place in the heavens. We shall never know their names, nor exactly what they did. All we know is that, like Harriet Jones, they risked everything to save us. And some of them died.

"When you leave this Service, in just a few minutes, remember Harriet Jones but also remember the others who battled to save us. They may be your relatives, your friends, your neighbours, the man you see walking his dog every morning. They may even be amongst us here today. When you go back to your busy lives, take a moment to thank them by helping those around you and by leading productive and useful lives. Make their efforts worthwhile."

After a pause for reflection, the Bishop continued. "And now we shall sing …."

The congregation stood and up in the gallery, Gwen wiped at her eyes as Rhys put an arm around her. Martha leant against Tom and Sarah Jane held Luke's hand very tight. Jack put an arm round the shoulders of Wilf, who was crying unashamedly but quietly, while gripping Ianto's hand. Mickey stood still, remembering the life he had forsaken in the parallel universe and the girl living there whom he had lost forever.

The Service ended shortly afterwards. As the choir sang an anthem, the Royal party, accompanied by the Bishop, began walking out. They nodded to friends and acquaintances and the Duke stopped once or twice to exchange a word. Again, the Queen looked up and nodded at Jack and his colleagues. Then she continued out of the church, the rest of the party following. With the Royals' departure, the congregation began to move out, slowly, greeting and speaking to colleagues and friends. It would take some time for them all to leave the building.

Jack led the Torchwood team and their friends down the stairs and out of the church and moved to one side of the large front door. The sudden change from the quiet and moving Service to the hustle and bustle of Trafalgar Square was a shock and it took them all a moment to adjust to the sight of red London buses, taxis, shoppers and tourists all rushing about their business.

"Where now, Jack?" asked Mickey. He knew they were going to lunch somewhere but Jack had made the arrangements and not given them any details.

"Hang on, we need to find Jane and Adrian."

"Want me to get a couple of taxis?"

"No, we can walk from here." Jack looked back through the mob of people leaving the church and spotted Jane Willoughby-Hopkins and Adrian Thurber. He waved and they walked over to join him. "Good Service," he said as they approached.

"Yes, it was. And all thanks to Ianto," said Jane, hugging the Welshman.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" protested Jack.

"Oh, if I have to," she said, smiling and was enveloped in his arms.

After quick introductions to the others, the whole group left the steps of the church and Jack led them past the National Gallery and up The Mall. In the midday sun, it was pleasantly warm and they chatted as they walked up the long, straight road. Gwen and Martha led the way, having been told to walk straight ahead until Jack said otherwise, with Rhys and Tom behind them. The two men discovered a shared love of rugby and were arguing the relative merits of Wales and England. After them came Mickey and Wilf, both thinking of people who should have been with them today. Sarah Jane, Ianto, Luke and Adrian Thurber were in a group next and bringing up the rear were Jack and Jane, a pace or two behind the others.

"Do they know where they're going?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Not yet," he replied, smiling down at her conspiratorially.

At the lights, Gwen looked back. "Jack," she called, "where do we go?"

"Straight over," he called back. Shrugging, she and Martha crossed the road and the others followed. At the end of the Mall, Gwen continued walking, to the right of Buckingham Palace. "Hold up," said Jack, striding up to the head of the group. "This way." He led them over the road when the lights were in their favour. "Here we are," he said, beaming at them, "lunch."

"Jack, no! You can't mean …!?" said Martha, staring up at the Palace.

"Ianto's not the only one with friends in high places," he smirked, took Martha's arm and walked up to the visitors' gate. "Captain Harkness and party," he said to the liveried man holding a clipboard.

"We're expecting you, Captain. If I could just check off your names."

"Of course. Dr Martha Jones," said Jack, guiding her through the gate into the Palace forecourt. As each of the others stepped forward, encouraged by Adrian and Jane, Jack announced, "Gwen Cooper, Sarah Jane Smith, Dr Tom Milligan, Rhys Williams, Luke Smith, Wilfred Mott, Ianto Jones, Jane Willoughby-Hopkins and …"

"We know Sir Adrian, sir," smiled the man. "Take the door on the right."

"Thanks." The others were milling around, smiling nervously. "This way," said Jack, taking Sarah Jane's hand and leading the way across the expanse of gravel to the small side door.

"Jack, this is too much, even for you," said Sarah Jane, smiling.

"Nonsense. You all deserve it. No, you all EARNED it."

"I just wish you'd warned me. I'd have worn something better than this!" She pulled at her the jacket of her dark suit.

"You look wonderful, as always. Don't worry about it." Reaching the door he again gave their names as they nervously filed inside.

Adrian Thurber led them to a waiting room on the right where chairs were spaced out around the walls. "We wait in here," he explained. "The usher will come and get us when they're ready. Mr Mott, you look like you could do with a rest, it was rather a long walk. Come and sit down here." He led the elderly man to a seat.

"I don't think I should be here," began Wilf, overcome. "I mean, I didn't do anything."

"You're representing your granddaughter, Mr Mott. I don't know all the details but Jack's explained that much." He sat beside the man and smiled reassuringly. "I've been to hundreds of lunches like this and you've nothing to be nervous about. She's very good at putting people at their ease."

"She? You mean?" He looked towards a photograph of the Queen on the wall at their side. "She's going to be there?"

"Yes. It's her way of saying thank you."

Across the room, Gwen was making Rhys tidy. "Rhys Williams, if you embarrass me today I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands! No jokes. No stupid rambling stories. No rants. In fact, say nothing!"

"All right, Luke?" asked Jack, seeing the boy circling the room. The Torchwood leader had removed his greatcoat and hung it up and was now checking his hair in the mirror.

"Yes. Maria will never believe this!"

"Ah, here you all are," came from the doorway.

"Brigadier!" cried Luke, going across to meet the new arrival. Brigadier Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart greeted him with a warm smile.

"Alistair, how wonderful to see you," said Sarah Jane coming up to hug him. "Are you joining us?" she asked, looking from him to Jack.

"Yeah, he's with us. Alistair, glad you could make it." Jack slapped him on the shoulder. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Jack took him round the room ending with Adrian and Wilf.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Alistair, sitting down heavily. He knew Adrian well and was of an age with Wilf; they settled into easy conversation.

"Jack," said Ianto coming up to join them. "Where are the loos?"

"Other side of the corridor, I think. Why, you need to go?"

"Yes. So do Sarah Jane and Martha." Ianto refused to be embarrassed.

"I know where they are," said Jane, having heard the exchange. "Let me show you." She turned to address the room. "Anyone who needs the bathroom, follow me."

"Oh, I'd better," said Wilf, getting to his feet.

"Luke, come on," insisted Sarah Jane as she made to follow Jane out of the door. The boy exchanged an amused glance with Jack and obediently followed his mother. In the end, only Jack, Mickey, Alistair and Adrian remained in the room and they sat down to wait, chatting companionably.

Gradually their colleagues returned, in ones and twos, and Rhys, the last to appear, was followed into the room by one of the Queen's aides. He introduced himself and led them out of the room, along a corridor to some stairs. Jane, Alistair and Wilf opted to take the lift while the others climbed the stairs to the first floor where the party reassembled. The aide led them to ante-room.

They gathered together in the centre of the room, large by most standards but small for a palace. On the walls hung paintings of country scenes; Martha recognised a couple and realised that these were undoubtedly the originals. Small tables held antiques and on the fireplace was an ornate, gilt clock. A larger table in one corner appeared to hold documents.

"If I could just have your attention," the aide said over their whispered conversations. "Her Majesty will be joining you shortly for aperitifs before lunch which will be served next door. This is an informal occasion and she will not expect you to bow or curtsey but if you want to, a simple bow of the head," he demonstrated, "or bob," he demonstrated again to nervous laughter, "when you are first introduced will suffice. Please address her as 'Ma'am'."

Servers appeared with trays of drinks and circulated amongst them. They each took a glass, and looked at one another. "If I may," said Adrian Thurber, "to Harriet Jones, who brought us all together and to whom we owe so much."

"Harriet," the others chorused and took a sip of their drinks.

"By the way, kids," said Jack, "you can speak freely over lunch."

"You're not going to Retcon her!?" said Martha, scandalised.

"No! Her Majesty gets regular reports from me and UNIT. Then there was the Titanic flying overhead not long ago! She knows what's what."

"That Titanic thing, it wasn't real," scoffed Rhys. "Was just a prank, that."

Wilf spoke up. "Oh yes, it was real. I was there, stayed in London, didn't I? I saw it all right."

At that moment, double doors opened and the Queen entered. A server was waiting for her and presented her with a drink. In the ensuing unnatural silence, Jack looked round and caught Martha's eye; she grinned at him like a loon, keeping firm hold of Tom's arm.

They gathered in a rough circle with the Queen between Gwen and Jack at first. They started the conversation and the others were drawn in to it as the Queen expertly asked questions about the recent events and encouraged them to speak. She moved around the circle, almost without anyone noticing and spoke to them all, listening to their responses and making intelligent comments. She was well informed and soon everyone was relaxed and speaking freely. It was highly unusual for her to host a lunch unattended but the need for confidentiality had overridden other concerns.

"Before we have lunch," she said, "I want to show you these." She led the way to the large table. "This is the original Torchwood Institute charter and here is the Proclamation in Council enacting it. My great, great grandmother Queen Victoria's signature is on both." They gathered round. "And for you Sir Alistair and Dr Jones, these are the documents confirming Britain's involvement with UNIT." The documents were duly admired but Jack's attention was taken by the hand written notes also displayed. They were reports from Emily Holroyd relating to his, Jack's, detention in 1899.

"Oh my," said Jack. "I thought I'd destroyed all these."

The Queen smiled. "Your reach isn't quite that long, Jack."

Shortly before one o'clock, the aide returned and the Queen led them into the next room for lunch. This room was larger and hung with antique Chinese wallpaper and more stunning pictures. The round table was decorated with beautiful flowers and the places were set with so many knives and forks that Rhys gulped when he saw them. The table plan placed Jack on the Queen's right and running round the table from Jack's right were Martha, Rhys, Ianto, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Alistair, Gwen, Luke, Tom, Jane, Wilf and Adrian who was on the Queen's left. When the Queen had been seated, the others followed suit and the meal began.

Conversation was slightly stilted at first but the host soon made her guests feel at ease once again. The task was made easier by Alistair, Adrian and Jane, who were old hands at these sorts of events and chatted happily to those around them, and of course Jack wasn't daunted by any situation.

"Jack," said the Queen over the first course, "do you have any news of The Doctor?"

"No, Ma'am. He always disappears, right, Martha?"

"All the time. Never likes hanging around once the job is done." She grinned and suddenly added, "Ma'am."

"You travelled with him, is that right?," said the Queen.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Adrian, who had been following the conversation, asked, "How did you meet him?"

Martha explained about the Royal Hope Hospital and being taken to the Moon. As she spoke, her bubbly personality came through. Rhys, seated next to her, listened fascinated to this new aspect of life fighting aliens, astonished that this petite woman had experienced so much.

"And you, Mr Williams, how did you become involved in fighting aliens?" The Queen smiled at him encouragingly.

"Through my wife, Gwen. Ma'am," he added belatedly. "She's over there," he glanced at her. "I'm not really part of all this, just got dragged in, you know."

"He's our resident sceptic, Ma'am," put in Jack smiling. "Keeps our feet on the ground when we get carried away. And he's helped us out on a number of occasions." Across the table he caught Gwen frowning at them, clearly wondering what Rhys had been saying; Jack smiled at her. "Rhys, tell Her Majesty about the whale."

"Whale?" queried Adrian.

"Oh yes, we had a whale. In Wales," Rhys joked. Then he told how the Torchwood team had discovered the abused creature and what had happened to it. He told the story well and with his trademark humour.

"And you're fully recovered from your wound?" enquired the Queen.

"Yes, thanks. No problem now. Ma'am."

The second course arrived. At the other end of the table the conversation had been lively and Alistair now turned to Sarah Jane and Mickey. "I was so sorry to miss the memorial service. UNIT business, I'm afraid." he said.

"It was very moving," said Sarah Jane, quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Mickey. "So you still work for UNIT?" he asked, surprised given the man's age.

"Part time. A consultant, I suppose." He looked round him. "I've just realised, Gwen, we're surrounded by Smiths!" They all laughed.

"We do have rather a lot. And Joneses," pointed out Gwen.

"Not surprising perhaps, given the number of Welsh accents I can hear. Are you from Cardiff?"

"No, Swansea. I went to uni at Cardiff, met my husband, Rhys, there. We've lived there ever since."

The conversation continued, touching on all sorts of matters, throughout the rest of the meal. After dessert, the Queen rose and led them back into the ante-room where coffee had been laid out. They were served with the beverage and then settled in the chairs in small groups.

"Mr Mott," said the Queen, "please sit here with me." She patted the sofa beside her. "Jack has told me about your granddaughter. How is she?"

Wilf began haltingly but with judicious questioning the Queen managed to set him at his ease and soon they were chatting away. They discovered that they had both celebrated VE night outside the Palace in 1945 and reminisced about those times as well as when the Titanic had flown overhead.

Across the room Sarah Jane, Jack and Alistair were in deep discussion while in a corner, Luke was with Adrian and Tom admiring a cabinet full of antique weapons. The boy was completely at his ease and talking of his alien adventures. "We faced Slitheen and the Gorgon, they were pretty frightening," said Luke.

"The Slitheen, were they the ones who destroyed 10 Downing Street?" asked Adrian.

"Same species, sir, but these were different ones. Jack told me he went to their home planet once."

"Really? Jack," Adrian called, beckoning him over. "Luke's just told me you've been to the Slitheens' home planet."

"That's right. Raxacoricofallapatorius," said Jack, grinning.

"What was that?" asked Tom. "Did you make that up?" The doctor did not know much about the world in which his fiancée worked but he had met Jack as well as some UNIT personnel and been told enough to enable him to understand more or less what they all did.

"No, it's a real planet."

"Say it again," prompted Adrian intrigued.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," obliged Jack. More of the guests had gathered to listen now and a few tried to say it themselves without much success. Hearing the Queen try made them all laugh along with her. In no time, Jack and Mickey were regaling them with the tale of the Slitheen who had become Margaret Blaine and nearly blown up Cardiff and the world. Everyone was laughing as the two tried to outdo one another.

At nearly three o'clock the Queen indicated that it was time for her to withdraw. She shook each guest by the hand and spoke a few words to them. At Luke's innocent request, she even posed for photographs. Jack escorted her from the room but was back in a few minutes.

"I still can't believe I'm here," said Sarah Jane, standing in the middle of the room.

"Nor me," said Wilf. "I'm very honoured. She talked to me just like anyone would." His voice was unsteady.

Impulsively Sarah Jane hugged him. "I'm so sorry Donna can't be here. And you won't be able to tell her about this. Look, why don't you come over and see us, Luke and me, one day? We're only in Ealing, just a stone's throw from Chiswick. You can come for tea."

"Oh, you don't want an old man coming to see you," he began.

"Yes, we do," she stated firmly. "How about next week? We can talk about all this. What do you say?"

"I'd like that very much. Thank you," he said sincerely. They hugged again.

"Someone else to look out for him," commented Ianto, standing beside Jack who had returned in time to see the exchange.

"Yes, I'm glad. I kinda forgot he wouldn't be able to say anything to anyone. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him." Jack sounded unhappy and Ianto gripped his hand.

"It was the right thing to do, Jack. He can talk to Sarah Jane and to you. To us."

"You're right, as always." He looked at the Welshman out of the corner of his eye. "Like you were right about the memorial service. I should have listened to you, sorry."

"That's okay. I got it what I wanted, despite you."

"Yes, you did. Very masterful, I like it," he said suggestively.

"Jack, not here."

"Come on, don't you fancy doing it in a palace?" Jack whispered. He had let go of Ianto's hand and placed it on his arse instead

"No, I do not!" said Ianto a little too loudly. He moved away from Jack as heads turned to look at them, some with a knowing look on their faces.

"I thought it was Rhys who would get us into trouble," said Gwen, shaking her head. "I should have known it would be you, Jack!"

"Time we were off," said Jane diplomatically, seeing the aide lingering in the open doorway. She took Jack's arm and led the way out and they followed, either down the stairs or in the lift. Jack collected his greatcoat and they left the building, walking slowly across the forecourt to the gate.

"Look at them," said Rhys, nodding towards the tourists gathered against the railings. "Bet they're wondering who we are." He was grinning widely, liking the idea.

"They'll have you down as the cleaner," replied Gwen, putting him in his place.

"Is that what married life is like?" asked Tom, walking with Martha just behind the Welsh couple.

"They were like that before they got married," Martha reassured him. "We'll be different, don't you worry."

"Can't wait." They grinned at one another.

Outside the Palace, they gathered to go their separate ways. "It's been wonderful to meet you all," said Adrian Thurber, "but I have to get back to my desk. I hope I'll see you again sometime soon and until I do, keep safe." He shook hands with them all.

Jane Willoughby-Hopkins hugged the Torchwood team that she had come to know so well and said goodbye to the others. "Bye, all of you. Look after yourselves and if I can help with anything, let me know." She and Adrian set off across St James's Park for their offices.

"You're heading back to Cardiff, I suppose," said Sarah Jane to Ianto.

"That's right. We've got the SUV over there," he pointed to Birdcage Walk running down the far side of the Park. "I wondered why Jack parked there, now I know!" he laughed.

"We came on the tube," put in Luke.

"Easier than trying to park in central London," admitted Sarah Jane. She turned to Wilf. "Why don't we share a taxi back?" she suggested. "And we can fix a day for you to come and visit us."

"I have an even better idea," put in the Brigadier. "My car's just over there, let me take you home."

"I couldn't let you do that, sir," protested Wilf.

"It would give me great pleasure, Mr Mott," said Alistair in his most persuasive tones. "I don't want this wonderful event to end so soon. I can't remember when I've had such an enjoyable time."

"Very well, sir," Wilf agreed, smiling. This man reminded him of the best of the officers he'd served under during the War. "Jack … Captain," began Wilf. "I don't know how to thank you for all this. It's been wonderful."

Jack hugged him. "You're welcome. I'll be back in London in a couple of weeks, maybe we could get together."

"I'd like that, I'd like that very much." When the Brigadier had made his farewells, he and Wilf walked off to the gleaming Rolls Royce parked a little way away.

"Bye, Jack," said Sarah Jane, hugging him.

"Bye and thanks for keeping an eye on Wilf. I appreciate it." He planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Luke." The boy waved and walked with his mother to join Wilf and Alistair who were now climbing into the car. When the Smiths were safely in the back seat Alistair drove off, his three passengers waving.

"Time we were on our way," said Martha. "I have so enjoyed myself today. Oh God, are you supposed to say that about attending a memorial service?" she continued, laughing.

"Why not?" said Gwen, hugging her. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't."

"Tom, you taking the tube?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. No Rolls Royce for us!"

"I'll come with you." When all three had said their farewells, they strolled off to Victoria to get the tube home.

"Back to Cardiff then," said Jack.

He led his team to the SUV and the drive back down the M4. He wondered, as he walked along, if Harriet Jones had realised what she had started when she brought The Doctor's companions together. Somehow, he thought she'd be pleased.

* * *


	39. Hidden Talents 4

_The fourth in my series of stories about the team members' hidden talents. The team is in a car chase … of sorts._

* * *

**Hidden Talents 4**

The chase began at the Castle in the centre of Cardiff. It ended miles away towards Newport.

The Rift activity alerted Toshiko first and her nimble fingers pinpointed the disturbance to the city centre and then to the Castle itself. Quite a lot of alien activity centred round the ancient citadel and in idle moments, of which there were not many, Toshiko had begun plotting them to see if there was a link, perhaps a temporal weakness at that point. It was always people or creatures out of time who fell through the Rift there. On this occasion, she despatched the rest of the team and watched as they barrelled into the Castle's central grassed area, smashing through the flimsy barricade.

"Tosh, I see nothing," said Jack through the comms. He was scanning the area with his PDA. Owen and Gwen were fanned out behind him, Ianto standing by the SUV further back keeping a wary eye on the security guards.

"_It's behind you," _said Toshiko.

"Oh no, it's not," Jack replied, in traditional pantomime manner. He was turning, scanning all around him. "I still have nothing."

"_It is. Oh, it's moving – north." _

Jack caught the movement on the scanner but there was nothing to see with the naked eye. The thing was moving fast, not flying but in the air for longer than any unassisted human could manage as it made off. "Into the SUV!" he yelled. "Ianto, you drive."

The team scrambled in and Ianto drove out of the Castle grounds, swerving around the brace of security guards who had summoned up courage to approach. He barely halted at the busy road outside the gateway, using the SUV's bulk and power to force his way into the admittedly light traffic. He flashed through traffic lights providentially on green and drove on, following Jack's directions.

In the Hub, Toshiko was keeping watch on the creature but also analysing the readings and running them though the database. If they knew what they were dealing with they could contain it more easily. The particular characteristics – four legged, almost a metre high and able to span several metres in a single bound – were pretty rare; she hoped Torchwood had come across one before. Back on her screens, she saw the SUV powering through the suburban streets on a parallel course to the creature. Was it aiming for somewhere in particular? She kept that in mind in case it helped later. The database pinged – a match.

"_Jack, you're chasing a Shmook. A large dog-like creature from the 33__rd__ century. It –"_

"I know what it is," cut in Jack, "met one before. Keep track of it, Tosh. Ianto, they have limited energy so we if just keep up with it we can outrun it."

"What's a Shmook?" asked Gwen from the back seat. She had booted up one of the PCs and was keeping track of the creature. While not as skilled as Toshiko, she could make out it was still headed north.

"A genetically engineered hybrid. Cross between a Labrador and a Shetland pony."

"That's not possible!" protested Owen.

"In a thousand years, all sorts of things are possible. You should see the size of gerbils." Jack twisted and flashed them a grin while still watching his hand scanner.

"We're headed for the M4," said Ianto, his voice controlled and calm despite the fierce determination on his face as he concentrated on his driving. "I'll need to know which way to go soon."

"Hang back a bit," advised Jack, "that way we can see where the Shmook goes." Ianto eased the accelerator back a notch.

"Where's it headed?" asked Owen. "What kind of things does this dog/pony like?"

"It's more dog than pony. Right now, I'd say it was frightened at finding itself in a strange place and is running away. Probably looking for a place to hole up and get it's bearings."

"Wherever it's headed, it's going at a hell of a lick," pointed out Gwen. She had measured the speed at over fifty miles an hour.

"Yeah. When they fiddled with the genes they made it fast as well as able to hover as it runs. Ianto, it's heading east. Take the motorway."

"If I do, I won't be able to get off again easily," the Welshman warned.

"The other roads are too slow. We need the motorway to keep up with it."

Ianto nodded and swung round the traffic blocking the way ahead and forced his way onto the slip road and up onto the motorway leaving behind a lot of angry motorists. With one corner of his mind he considered all the traffic laws he was breaking and was grateful the SUV was not registered with the DVLA. The authorities must be tearing their hair out when they were unable to issue the penalty notices, probably had filing cabinets full of them. He was now on the motorway, in the outside lane, breaking yet more speed limits.

"It's in front of us!" cried Gwen. "The Shmook is on the motorway."

"Oh joy," came from Owen who, with nothing better to do, was watching the traffic as the SUV sped past. "Hey, there's a Harwood's lorry," he said, pointing to a blur. He started singing and Jack and Gwen joined in.

"Who'd you call to transport your goods?

Harwoods!

You won't be sorry

With a Harwood's lorry!"

"_Are you all mad?" _came Toshiko's voice over the comms.

"Oh come on, Tosh, lighten up. We gotta sing that every time we see one." Owen grinned at Gwen; they had started the practice and now continued it whenever they were out and about.

"_I wish you'd concentrate."_

"We are, Tosh, don't worry," soothed Jack with a sly grin at the pair in the back seat. "Ianto's doing a great job of keeping up with Shmooky."

"Shmooky?" queried said Welshman.

"Um, I like it. Maybe I should use it for you," he added, whispering but still loud enough for Owen and Gwen to hear.

"Don't you dare," was Ianto's only reply, his eyes still glued to the road. Which was just as well because at that moment, red brake lights appeared ahead and vehicles started slowing and moving into the middle and outside lanes.

"We're catching it," said Gwen.

"Ianto, move to the inside lane, we can get a clear run at it." Jack was peering out of the window now, leaving Toshiko and Gwen to concentrate on the scanners. The traffic was still moving across as more sensible drivers got out of the way. The outer lanes were clogging up as drivers slowed. "Hard shoulder, now!" he yelled.

Ianto reacted instantly and thus avoided adding to the three mile long shunt as vehicles came to an abrupt halt. He kept to a steady forty miles per hour as he raced past the stationary vehicles. One unobservant passenger decided to open her door and the wing of the SUV took it straight off its hinges. Owen turned to watch it bounce behind them and end up on the bonnet of a car.

"_You're very close,"_ came through the comms.

"We noticed," said Owen dryly.

"Tosh, I think it'll head south, what's the next junction like?"

"_That's junction 30; it's busy. Why? What are you thinking?" _

"Just a vague feeling that Shmooky will - Whoa!" He slammed forward, only stopped from going through the windscreen by his seat belt, when Ianto braked hard to avoid a driver standing on the hard shoulder surveying his damaged car.

Owen looked back again as they gathered up speed. The man was standing on the grass bank where he had jumped to avoid the SUV, gesticulating at them. "He's all right," he reported.

"Shmook's going south, south east," said Gwen.

"Ianto, take the next exit off. Tosh, still there?" asked Jack, rubbing at his neck where the seat belt had caught it.

"_Yeah. You all okay?" _

"We're in one piece, thanks to Ianto's great reflexes." Jack smiled at him. "I need you to make sure the lights are in our favour."

"_Will do."_

The junction came up fast and Ianto went off and through the green lights onto the A4232, speeding up the dual carriageway and forcing the other vehicles to let him through. Following more instructions, he swung onto the A48 and carried on. "Do I take the motorway?" he asked as the signs for the A48(M) appeared.

"Probably not," advised Jack. "I think our little friend is heading for somewhere closer than that. Tosh, what's happening?"

"_It's heading east still but slowing."_

"Yeah, as I thought, Shmooky's getting tired. And I know where he's headed."

"Are you going to share this information with us?" asked Owen.

"A hint would be nice," added Ianto, sounding his horn at a slow moving delivery van.

"Have I ever told you about the time I played a round with Arnold Palmer?" said Jack, conversationally.

"Your love life is only interesting to you, Jack!" snorted Gwen.

"Not 'played around', 'played a round'." She looked at him baffled. "A round of golf. I hit some wonderful shots but still lost." He sighed. "Here we are. Ianto, follow the signs to the golf course."

"Don't tell me, Shmooky plays golf!" Owen sniggered.

"Noooo, he likes well kept grassland and that's what he'll find there."

"_You're right, Jack,"_ came Toshiko's voice. _"He's almost at St Mellons golf course. Down to thirty miles an hour now." _

"And there he is," pointed Jack. "We have a visual, Tosh."

The creature loping before them was still some distance away. It had a shaggy coat that was obscuring its actual shape but it certainly looked like a large dog. The movement of its limbs mimicked that of a dog except that the Shmook stayed airborne for far longer than any dog the Torchwood team – with the exception of Jack – had ever seen before. It reminded Owen of slow motion replays of animals running, except this one was still going fast. Ianto brought the SUV closer, glad the traffic had almost petered out.

"Don't get too close, don't want to spook it," warned Jack then added. "Spook the Shmook, I like it!"

The Shmook leapt the hedge surrounding the golf course and disappeared from view. Ianto put his foot down and made for the main entrance, entering a tree lined drive. The SUV clattered and rattled as it bounced over the speed humps, everyone inside hanging on for dear life as they were thrown around.

"Sorry," muttered Ianto.

"_It's to the left of you. About twenty metres,"_ came over the comms.

"Through here, Ianto," said Jack, pointing to a pathway through the trees. He felt Ianto hesitate beside him, "Go, Ianto!"

Ianto went. He drove along the path and burst out at the first tee, close to the clubhouse. He continued on, bumping over the grass and down the fairway. The Shmook was in view again, slowing more and more. Golfers were staring in disbelief at the creature but were scandalised when the SUV followed, leaving tyre tracks in the grass. A foursome was on the green and shouts alerted them to the approaching creature. They turned and stood like statues, mouths open as it came up and flopped down, exhausted at last, beside the hole. The SUV drew up to one side of the green.

"No guns," ordered Jack, releasing his seat belt. "Shmooky's not dangerous." He leapt from the vehicle with the others close behind. "You," Jack shouted to the golfers, get over there." He pointed to the right and the four, after a slight hesitation, did as they were told.

The team spread out into a semi circle and approached the panting Shmook. It seemed bigger the closer they got and Gwen swallowed hard. She kept telling herself this was just an oversized dog, that she liked dogs and that there was nothing to be frightened of, it would not hurt her. They were close now, just a metre or so away. She realised Jack had not given them any idea how to catch it and she glanced in his direction.

"Jack, what do we do now?" she hissed loudly. Too loudly. The Shmook heard her and looked round, seeing them for the first time. It rose to its feet and stood gazing at them, still panting but with a bit more run in him yet.

"Shit," muttered Jack. "Everyone, just pile in," he said and moved forward swiftly.

The others followed his lead and surrounded the Shmook; Jack and Ianto made a concerted grab for the head, Owen for the body and Gwen was left to grasp the tail. At her touch the creature growled, shook itself and bounded off. Jack and Ianto were thrown to one side and Gwen let go and rolled out of the way. When she looked up, she saw the Shmook making off down the second fairway – with Owen on its back!

"Quick!" yelled Jack and ran to the SUV. He was inside and had the engine going when Ianto fell into the passenger seat. Gwen, further away, fell over an abandoned golf bag and lost her chance of a ride; the SUV was off, bouncing over the rough ground. She swore, fluently.

Owen, after his first fright, was enjoying the ride. He had adapted to the strange half-flying gait of the Shmook and with a good handhold in the thick fur he was in no danger of coming off. He had no idea where he was going but, he decided, as he could do nothing about it he may as well just sit back and relish in the absurdity of it all. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the SUV tearing after them. It was gaining. Then a golf ball hit him on the shoulder. Followed by another and another. A whole volley of them was raining down and he put one arm up to protect his head from the bombardment. Another golf ball whistled past him and brained the Shmook, poleaxing it. It fell heavily and Owen rolled to one side to avoid being crushed.

Five minutes later, a golf cart trundled up to the downed Shmook and the SUV. Gwen jumped out and ran over to join her colleagues. The three men looked at her.

"You were hitting golf balls at me," complained Owen, "they bloody hurt!"

"Did the trick though," she answered.

"How long have you played golf?" asked Ianto, standing with his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face.

"Went out with my Dad every Sunday when I was a kid. Got quite good. Now, we going to get this back to the Hub, or what?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that. Just have to come up with a talent for Jack and the series will be complete. Help!!_


	40. Hidden Talents 5

_The last in my series of stories where the team members reveal hidden talents. This is Jack's turn._

* * *

**Hidden Talents 5**

Ianto stood in the Hub alone. He was still holding the tray of coffees but now they would not be drunk. The rest of the team had stampeded past him on their way out of the cog door and now he was left wondering what had happened. Setting the tray down, he sat in Toshiko's chair and looked at her screen, sipping his own drink. Ah, now he understood. An alert in Splott. He sat back in the chair and wondered what to do while they were gone.

The SUV hurtled through the streets of Cardiff, barging through the traffic and creating confusion wherever it passed. Jack was driving, as usual, with Owen beside him and Gwen and Toshiko in the back.

"Anything, Tosh?" Jack asked, using a bus lane to get round a queue of cars waiting to turn right.

"Definitely Splott, around Habershon Street." Toshiko was using the built-in PC to trace the source of the alert.

"Should be there in five minutes, especially the way Jack's driving!" said Gwen, hanging onto the armrest as they swerved. "Any more on what it is?"

"Not precisely. Looks like an artefact, not an alien."

"Thank God for that," said Owen, braced against the dashboard and the back of his seat. "I think you winged that motorcyclist," he commented laconically to Jack.

"Good! Damned fool shouldn't have been there." Jack flashed him a grin.

"He did have right of way."

"Still shouldn't have been there."

They continued through the streets of the city and were soon in Splott. Jack slowed as they entered Habershon Road, giving Toshiko time to pinpoint the location of the alert.

"It's round here somewhere, within a couple of hundred metres but I can't tell where." Toshiko was frustrated. "The readings are confused, they keep shifting; changing frequency and direction. But I don't think the object itself is moving."

"That makes no sense, you know," pointed out Owen.

Gwen saw Toshiko's hurt look and spoke up. "If you think you could better, I'm sure Toshiko wouldn't mind!"

"Enough bickering, kids. I'll park here and we can check on foot. We'll be able to triangulate a position." Jack saw a parking spot not far from the library and pulled into the space.

"Good idea. I've sent the trace signal to your PDAs." Toshiko tapped at the keys furiously.

The team piled out. Owen and Tosh went up Eyre Street which set off at a right angle from Habershon Street before ending at Railway Street which was up against the railway cutting. Gwen and Jack took Habershon Street itself before looping back on the streets on the other side of it. The place was not too busy, just shoppers and a few truant kids with the usual through traffic.

The four of them continued the search for another ten minutes. Owen glanced at his PDA only occasionally, preferring to use his eyes to scan the surroundings. They were in Railway Street now. It had back to back terraced houses on one side which he assumed had been built for dock or railway workers. They each had small front gardens, barely a postage stamp, separated by waist-high walls. Some of the houses had been done up, painted bright colours, while others looked run down. The same could be said of the gardens. About half of the ones he passed were grassed with a few brave daffodils while the rest were either paved over or covered in gravel. He saw a couple of blokes further down the street unloading a wardrobe in front of one of the houses and smiled when they couldn't get it through the front door.

He was walking a pace or two behind Toshiko whose eyes were glued to the PDA. The signal was still veering all over the place and she couldn't fathom it out. She stopped and tapped in a query.

"What you got?" asked Owen, standing beside her.

"I'm checking the variations in the readings. It seems random but I'm wondering if it may be a cycle." She watched the display, pushing keys occasionally,

Owen scanned the street again. The blokes had finally got the wardrobe at the right angle and were carrying it inside. He foresaw more problems when they had to manoeuvre it up the staircase.

"It is a cycle!" exclaimed Toshiko. She punched more buttons, "Oh, this is starting to make sense now."

Over the comms came Gwen's voice. _"Owen, Tosh you got anything? Our signal is getting weaker."_

"Yes, it's a cycle," said Toshiko. "And it's definitely close to us here, somewhere within fifty metres of this spot."

"_We're on our way,"_ said Gwen.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" asked Owen, looking over a garden wall for anything that didn't belong.

"The cycle reminds me of something but I can't think what. I'm checking the records, seeing if it's something Torchwood has encountered before."

Owen walked up the street a little way. They were about three quarters of the way down the street and he could see nothing unusual. He crossed to looked through the link fence down into the cutting, nothing but rubbish and rail track. As he was walking back to join Toshiko, two things happened. First, he saw Gwen and Jack round the corner and walk towards them, PDAs out. Second, he heard Toshiko shout "That's it!"

Owen didn't see the brilliant white light that bathed the street up to and including him and Toshiko. He merely fell to the ground unconscious, as did Toshiko and the furniture delivery men.

"Oh my God," cried Gwen, moving forward. The light had not reached she and Jack, it stopped a bare metre away.

"No, Gwen!" yelled Jack, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"What is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes from her fallen colleagues.

"Mykillian stun grenade." He was working his wriststrap controls frantically. "Damn, I can't turn it off from here. It's over there, behind the lorry." He was looking round, trying to work out how to get to it.

"How long does it last? Can we wait until it stops?" She was shielding her eyes now, the light seemed to be more intense.

"Too long and no. The beam drains energy from everything it touches and feeds on it. If we don't get Owen and Tosh out soon they'll be dead." Jack spotted a way to get to the device and disable it and was shrugging of his greatcoat.

"You could go into the beam, it wouldn't kill you," pointed out Gwen, ashen faced at the thought of her friends dying.

Jack laughed grimly. "Quite right, it wouldn't. Instead it would have enough energy to keep going forever. I'd be an everlasting battery to that thing. It would grow to encompass all of Cardiff, there'd be no stopping it." He turned to her, "If this goes wrong and it gets hold of me, kill me."

"If what goes wrong?" said plaintively as he turned and ran back the way they had come, away from the beam.

She watched him get to the end of the street and then run at the gardens of the houses. Her mouth dropped open when he jumped the first wall then the next; he was hurdling over the garden walls! He sped past her, in a steady rhythm now; hurdle, three paces, hurdle. And then she understood. The beam was directed at a slight angle and the gardens were clear, the only way past it. He was still going and then he was clear; he'd reached the other side of the beam! She yelled in triumph as he disappeared from sight. Just moments later the beam disappeared and Gwen rushed to where Owen and Toshiko lay.

After checking the delivery men, Jack ran up to his team slowing when he saw Owen leaning against a wall and Toshiko sitting up on the kerb. They were all right. Gwen looked up as he came close.

"I'm putting you down for the 2012 Olympics!" she joked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Funny you should mention the Olympics," he replied, picking up his coat. "Who do you think trained Sally Gunnell back in 92?" He grinned, "Come on, let's get back to base, I need a coffee."

* * *

_That's all folks! I've exhausted my supply of short stories so this will be the last of my Bits and Bobs series. I shall concentrate on completing a couple of longer stories for now. Thanks for readings these and for all the reviews. _


End file.
